


A Winter Knight's Tale

by AryaEverheart



Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Protagonist, Hurt/Comfort, Marcone is a dad, Out of Character, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Power Play, Romance, Sexy Times, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unreliable Narrator, Vaginal Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 91,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaEverheart/pseuds/AryaEverheart
Summary: A new Winter Knight has been demanded by Queen Mab, and she selected a changeling of her court. The court member was the niece of her handmaiden, the Leanansidhe, a woman named Amelia Young, who just so happened to be well placed in mortal society. By well placed, she was a member of the Chicago Outfit, the criminal empire run by one Baron John Marcone, the newest signatory of the Unseelie Accords.





	1. A New Job for an Old Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Diverges from White Night. 
> 
> Started off as a character study for my roleplay character Amelia Young, the Winter Knight in our Dresden Files RP game. It evolved into its own monster. To follow the role play character, there a story for itself found in 'Three Girls Versus the World'.

I raised my fingers to my lips, brushing them against the sensitive skin. “You are mine now, mine!” The memories flooded my mind again. Let me explain. I am Amelia Ruby Melissa Young. I am just shy of 200 years old, though I don't look a day over 20. I have glistening violet hair, something blessed from the immortal mother that had me. I guess I need to explain a bit more.I am... was a changeling, a meeting of a mortal, and a fae. In my case a Sidhe, and one of the Winter Court at that. What I am... was... called for a choice to be made. Mortal or fae. The choice had been made for me by the Queen of Air and Darkness herself. Queen Mab. She had imbued me with the power of the Winter Knight. 

I had heard that the Queen had her eyes set on some wizard, but she had bored of him, settling for another option. Me. The job wasn't too bad, I was her Knight, I was her sword against her enemies. All I had to do was take a predator into my heart, and I was raised knowing about my Sidhe side, so that wasn't exactly new to me. Oh, and be her “consort”, something that would have made more sense had I possessed... well the other sex's parts. As far as I knew, I was the first female Knight that Winter had ever had. Summer had the Changeling named Lily as their Summer Knight for a while. I had heard what happened regarding her. We all had, us Changelings, and the members of court. Equally I had heard of people talking about Queen Mab's decision to take me as her Knight.

What most of the members of the Court didn't know... well what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. I was a well placed option for the Queen to choose. Prior to my position as Winter Knight, I had been contracted to work for Gentleman John Marcone. He ran the Chicago Outfit, not that I minded. I hadn't touched the darker side of mortal society, and it was a new experience. That had been before he had been made Baron, which was a mere month ago after his assistance had aided the White Court defeat some... well... interesting foes. I had plenty of respect for this man, and so had the Queen. Respect, and a healthy dose of fear for him. He was the first pure mortal man to sign the Unseelie Accords, the Queen's own way of stopping wars that would murder most of the worlds, both mortal and of the Nevernever, the world of spirits and, yes, Faery. It had been an obvious second choice for Mab when she had heard of my position. It would weaken her should the first pure mortal signee suddenly end up murdered. I... was an assurance. Stationing her personal warrior with him (no matter if that warrior had already been contracted to him prior to her new... role) was a show that she would take no threats to her Accords.

I sighed as I entered the building, nodding to the security guards, who returned my nod. They were used to my comings and goings, and I had to... alert my employer about his new... adjustment to his employee records. I wasn't sure whether or not it would amuse him,, I'm sure that, to many, it would be an advantage to be abused. To Mr Marcone... I honestly had no idea what he would make of his new... acquisition. 

“You have returned, I'm glad to see that you are just fine.” I gave a small smile to the blonde Valkyrie, and got a raised eyebrow in return. “Something happened, you're... not the same, you feel different.”

“Miss Gard, it is good to see you too. Is Mr Marcone available? I... there is something that I need to discuss with him.” I waited for her to process what I had just done, it wasn't every day that someone brushed away her questioning. “I would rather not repeat myself to Mr Marcone after explaining things to you, I hope that you understand.” The small explanation seemed to placate her enough so that she looked at the red haired man by the door. Mr Hendricks was the quiet sort, but talking to him gave you a different feeling. He was loyal, but he wasn't above questioning some decisions, it was a good sign. He disappeared into the room behind them. A moment later, and he returned, indicating for us to enter the room. 

It wasn't the first time that I had been in the presence of Gentleman Johnny Marcone. It wouldn't be the last either. For a mortal he was quite handsome, eyes the colour of money, and hair that was short and peppered with white. He was well built, and not at all to be taken lightly. When he wanted to, he could move. The Mantle took the chance to size him up, it was a new sensation, as it calculated things, like how easy it could be to take him on, its focus moved to Miss Gard, and it paused. The male it could take, this female it would have problems with. 

I could see Mr Marcone's lips moving, but I didn't hear any of his words as I tried to force the Mantle back down, closing my eyes to force its gaze away from its calculating poise. I felt a hand on my shoulder, a strong grip, yet it had a gentle sensation below it. It was Mr Marcone, I could smell his cologne mixed with sweat, and I could feel him guiding me to a seat, making sure that I sat down, and I felt a glass of water being pressed into my hand. 

“John, what if its harmful to you?” I heard Miss Gard say. “You shouldn't have touched her.”

“I know your skill well enough, Sigrun. No matter what happened you'd have stopped any malicious intent on my life.” There was a small pause as the grip on her shoulder tightened slightly. It was almost comforting, reassuring. “Amelia, are you with us?”

“I told you, please call me Amy.” I heard myself say on reflex. It had taken me years to convince him to call me anything but Miss Young. There was a small chuckle, which made my lips twitch.

“Well, we know its definitely her, you can lower your battleaxe, Sigrun.” I chanced opening my eyes, and sighed in relief when there wasn't any other presence making itself known. My eyes met his, and although he showed a hard exterior, I could see the small flicker of concern in their depths. “You wanted to talk to me?” I raised the glass to my lips, and sipped some water, I could smell lemons.

“I... I'm sorry.” I managed to mutter. “It... its a rather... personal matter.” I saw an eyebrow raise, a thumb rubbing reassuringly. “I was... summoned... by Queen Mab.” The hand paused in its motion, she could tell that he was calculating something. “She had a... proposition that I couldn't really refuse. Well I could have, but... well... the other option was... less pleasant. It turns out that she really doesn't like... my kind taking too long to choose just what they were going to be.”

“She has things against Changelings?” He asked me, as he sipped some water that he poured for himself.

“I don't really know. I know that her daughter, Maeve, was a Changeling herself, but became the Winter Lady gleefully. I did spend 200 years deciding though.” I heard him spluttering, quietly. “I was given a choice, kill or be killed, or as good as. I could either be a Sidhe, and fight at the gates for a time, or become the Winter Knight, a mortal with more strength and power that most, and more notably, the hitman... person for the Winter Queens. I... went with the latter.” There, I said it, and the expressions on Mr Marcone's face shifted as he processed the information. It eventually set on a slightly quizzical look. Miss Gard gave a knowing look at the mention of the Gates. 

“So, what are these gates, and where does your new circumstance leave us?” He asked. He was direct and to the point. It was one of the things that I liked about this man.

“Well, I was hoping that I would still have a place here. I just didn't want to presume that it would be the case.” I responded, watching as the glass slightly clouded over with ice crystals, both Mr Marcone, and Miss Gard saw it too. 

“You were mine, before hers.” Mr Marcone said, almost protectively. “I should have words with that queen of yours about how she treats her people.” I must have looked terrified because he just squeezed my shoulder again. “I see no change to our arrangement, you are still my employee. How could I turn down a bit more fire power than we once had?” There was a charming, if wary, smile on his face. He was trying to put me at ease, something that I was grateful for. 

“I was, and still am, one of your people.” I responded, feeling the mantle growling internally at the too passive, submissive, tone of my voice. I was the apex predator, it reminded me, why was I bowing before this mere mortal? Why? Because he was mine, of course. It made protecting his American ass easier if he believed he was in control. That response was more acceptable to the new intrusion on my life. “I just... if I need to go then I have no option. Mab will skin me alive, and quite possibly literally if I don't.”

“Then we shall accommodate the Queen of Air and Darkness and her whims. You won't need to worry about dropping out of anything, you can make up for it at a later date. Understand?” Mr Marcone asked, and I just simply smiled.

“It would be a pleasure, Baron Marcone.” I replied with a smile, his words of reassurance working as well on me now as it had in the past.


	2. Bonus Time with the Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party invitation leads to some revelations between boss and employee, and it may be one that neither of them completely anticipated.

“Shall we get started?” Mr Marcone said when we were all seated. “Has there been any encroachment on Chicago from any other Families, or groups?” He directed the question to a couple of men sitting at the table.

“Nothin' Boss.” Came the response. “Nada, zilch, nothin' has come up.” I think the man's name was Phil, or was it Sam? He's Phil until I know differently. There was a number of members of the Outfit, and these guys were both new to the “board”. Money-green eyes moved over the rest of the room as others agreed to the same results as reported by Phil, which meant that some of the bigger names that had once been encroaching on Mr Marcone's town had pulled back for the moment, likely hearing things had changed in Chicago.

“Very well, keep up the work. How is the businesses doing?” Again there was a number of the various businesses reporting both profits and losses, some reporting negative impacts from one Harry Dresden. The name rang a bell, and it took a moment for me to remember where I had heard the name before, and I couldn't help but chuckle. “Miss Young?”

“I... just can't believe that he's the one that...” I laughed more, the tone changing from delight to a crazed sound. “Queen Mab wanted a destructive firebrand for her Knight!” Mr Marcone looked slightly annoyed at the interruption, but there was a small sparkle in his eyes all the same.

“You really shouldn't make fun of the Queen.” A voice said before revealing itself. A large cat-like creature sat on the table, she knew who it was. 

“Cat Sith.” I said as his eyes fixed on me, and he walked over the table. Thankfully it was a pretty sturdy one, because it had about 70 pounds of faerie cat walking all over it, as claws scratched at the surface. “To what do I owe this pleasure?” I allowed the smallest bit of the predatory mantle through the cage. I looked at the men not in the supernatural know, and they seemed to be shaking, and trying to hide their fear. Poorly. Cat Sith would eat them for breakfast. I leaned forward, keeping the father of Malks' attention on me. I looked to Miss Gard and Mr Hendricks, and both showed not an ounce of fear, and as for Mr Marcone. Well he just blinked, he was surprised but, like an apex predator himself, he didn't show it.

“Well I came here with a message from her Majesty.” The Malk said in its unsettling voice. “You are to attend a party in Arctis Tor tomorrow evening. You are to dress for the occasion and to attend with a partner.” His gaze moved to Mr Marcone. “The Queen suggested that you take the Baron, it would save her on the invitation.” His tail twitched in pleasure, seeing Mr Marcone blink again. “Yes, it would save on the invites indeed.” He let out an unnerving laugh that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up on end, who knows how it affected the others. “Please consider it a firm recommendation, Lady Knight.” He disappeared then, leaving his chilling laugh behind.

“Curiouser, and curiouser.” Mr Marcone said with a small smirk, or what constituted as one for him. 

“Alice in Wonderland, Mr Marcone?” I quipped before I could stop myself.

“Is that a joke?” Miss Gard asked at almost the same time.

“Ladies, have you ever known me to joke about something like that?” He responded to us, a laugh in his eyes even if it never materialised from his mouth. Mr Marcone looked around the room. “Dismissed, take the day off, have some exercise at the Executive Priority Health. Forget what happened here today.” I watched as the others on the board left, leaving Mr Marcone, Miss Gard, Mr Hendricks, and myself alone in the room. He turned to Mr Hendricks. “You know what you have to do. Clean up the loose ends, find me some new bodies... capable bodies, efficient bodies. Keep the clean up discrete and professional, we don't want CPD involved.” His eyes moved to me, as he offered a hand. “It looks like we need to get something that... suits you, Lady Knight.” The last words were added as a hind thought, whether in jest or not was a different story.

 

We went shopping. It wasn't the most uncomfortable of situations, we had posed as a couple many times in the past, but this time... this time I had the Winter Mantle. Unintentionally my grip was tighter than it usually was when we went out on such excursions. He was mine. I paused mid stride, and saw one of Mr Marcone's eyebrows raise a little, and he guided us towards a small cafe, one of his, I realised once we entered the establishment. 

“Want to talk about it?” He asked as he slipped into the booth opposite me. “You've been jittery ever since...” He looked around, seeing a few patrons glancing at the older gentleman with a gorgeous woman in the same booth as he was. “Since you visited home.”

I knew the line of questioning. He was giving me an order, while phrasing it as a choice. I could lie, I wasn't bound to speak the truth like faeries were. He would find out that I lied to him, and it would break the mutual trust that we had formed these past few years. I could tell the truth... bugger knows where that would lead. While I contemplated the options, our coffees arrived. His eyes remained locked on mine as he raised the mug to his lips. If I didn't know better, I could swear that he was hiding a smirk behind that rim of the mug. My gaze dropped first. Weakness, submissive weakness. 

“You can tell me.” Mr Marcone said as a single finger traced the back of my hand, and I felt the mantle responding. My heart rate quickened, and a flurry of hormones crashed through my body. I ran, or I tried to, the hand that the finger belonged to tightened around my wrist. I could break free if I wanted to, we both knew that. “Does it scare you?” Concern coloured his words. 

“It wants what it cannot, and should not, have.” I heard myself quietly responding, as I sat back down. A raised eyebrow was all the response that I got while Mr Marcone considered what I had just said. “It's used to getting what it wants.” I knew the moment that he had worked out what my words meant. I could see a small smirk clearly on his lips then. 

“You like older mortals.” He said finally, and I felt my cheeks flush and I looked away. “You like being with them, but you dislike the loneliness that comes with death.” There was a pause again. “A relationship with someone from Faerie wouldn't work for you, it would lack meaningful connections, I imagine that's why you could never choose to become fully Sidhe. Yet... becoming mortal... was something you couldn't fathom being.” 

My throat closed up, and I wordlessly opened my mouth a couple of times. I hadn't realised that I was crying until something solid hit the table. It was ice. Weak, weak, pitifully weak, I heard the mantle chime over and over again. I then found myself pulled against his chest. When had he moved? I was grateful for him hiding away my shame from the others in the cafe. He protected his own, he always had. Yet there was so many emotions, hormones, and just the mantle's own force of will pressing on me. 

I could have him, right here. He was only a mortal, and I was the Winter Knight. I could rip that well tailored shirt open and drag my nails over those toned muscles. He could fight, he would fight. I would enjoy breaking him to my will. 

I pushed myself away, panting as I realised that my hand had pressed against his chest. I could feel my hands shake. “Please...” I didn't know what I wanted to say after that one word. Please, don't stop. Please, stop. Please, lets leave here. All of them, or maybe none of them. He watched quietly as I slowly pieced myself together again. 

“We still need to get a dress for you.” He said quietly, raising my head from my hands. “Come along, my lady.”

It was only once we left that I realised that I hadn't even touched my coffee.

 

It was a further two hours before we could find a tailors that would take such orders at short notice. I ended up letting Mr Marcone describe something that sounded too wonderful, costly, and time consuming, that I doubted that it would be ready in time. A dark blue dress with an overlay of chiffon, and some embroidered with snowflakes around the bodice and waist. I blushed as he rattled off what the dress should look like to the seamstress before measurements were taken and so was his, for a matching suit. 

I had to force myself not to drag her away from him when she was taking his measurements. I... well I had it bad, and from the looks he sent in my direction, he knew it. And I had to spend an entire evening with him. Heaven and Hell all in one. I subconsciously allowed my eyes to devour the sight of him before me, hungering for a taste. I looked away before I could follow what the mantle was demanding. 

Once she was done with taking measurements, I felt Mr Marcone take my hand, and securely tucking it into his arm, he looked pleased, and I wasn't sure just what he meant. “You will be the envy of many an eye tomorrow night.” The words had their desired effect. “Now, we need to get some other dazzling adornments to add to the effect, rubies I think.” I nodded. “Glad that you agree.” He looked smug, and the mantle picked up from my mind about the value of gems. He certainly was a provider. I swore under my breath, and I saw his lips twitching again. He was toying with me!

“Shall we have dinner together too?” He asked, had he been sitting at his desk, he would have his fingers steepled under his chin. I must have looked both delighted and shocked. “Will we not have to spend tomorrow night together? If you cannot handle it, maybe...”

“Mab would kill me if I don't show with you.” I responded quickly, maybe too quickly, because the twitch was back again. “I mean... I would hate to show up without you. I...” I fell silent as he just took my hand and returned it to his arm as he led me to a jewellery shop, where he proceeded to bring out tray after tray of jewellery.

“Something red would most certainly bring out the green in your eyes.” He said as he pulled out some necklaces, before fingering a choker, before he picked it up, and put it around my neck. It was gorgeous, and fit snugly. “Gorgeous, it was a good choice, and it brings the attention right where you want it.” A finger pressed against where the drop of the necklace ended, resting just above my breasts. There was a small look of hunger in Mr Marcone's eyes as he looked me over. I guessed that he was imagining me wearing this in the dress that he had ordered. I could feel my cheeks heat up. 

“So... um... dinner?” I asked with a small smile. He responded with his own smile, as he took the necklace off, and paid for it. I didn't want to see the cost of the thing, and when he handed me the box with a smirk.

“First of all, this is a gift. I will want something in return some time, but not money.” He said as I contemplated what he meant. I may not be fae, but I still hold to the whole balance thing. Mother would kill me if I didn't. 

“A future favour? I can get behind that.” I responded, and his grin widened as he took my hand, called a cab, and took me downtown. “Where are we going?” He stopped outside a building, and smiled at me once more. 

“Somewhere that does an amazing homebrew and one of the best steak sandwiches that I've ever had.” Mr Marcone said as he led me down the stairs and opened the door. 

McAnally's, I had heard about this place. Never visited it before though. It was accorded neutral grounds, which was a safe haven for anyone. It was friendly to all parties, just that you took any fights outside. I looked around the pub, at the deliberate setup of the place. The place diffused magic, something that needed to happen if magic using folk got riled up. I looked around the place, there was a few people in, and a couple seemed to take notice of us.

“Mac, its good to see you.” Mr Marcone said as he led me to the bar. “This is...” Mac raised his hand, and there was silence.

“Lady Knight.” Mac said as he nodded at me, I nodded my response. “Beer?”

“Yes, and steak sandwiches.” Mr Marcone replied. I frowned a little with that response. “Not a fan of beer?”

“No, not really. If it pleases, I would much rather a lemonade, ice cold.” Mac grunted in affirmation as he pulled out a beer. Room temperature, I thought beer was best served chilled? I was about to mention it, when I saw Mr Marcone shake his head. Mac then put some ice cubes in a glass, and filled it up with lemonade. 

“Lemonade cubes.” Mac said as he pushed the glass and bottle towards us. Mr Marcone took the beverages, and us, to a table, pulled out a chair and bade me to sit as he took a seat opposite, facing the bar. 

“He doesn't deliver the food, we collect.” Mr Marcone said as he raised the beer to his lips. Before he could take a drink, the door opened and two tall men entered, one's head barely missing the ceiling fans on the roof. They, too, ordered beers and sat at a table close to us. “This is the last thing that we need.” He mumbled, finally taking a swig from the bottle. “Fucking Harry Dresden, and Thomas Raith.”

“Harry Dresden? That Harry Dresden? Which one?” I asked glancing at them, trying to work out which Mab had wanted. My money was on the shorter one. He was more her type, down right, supernaturally handsome. I then realised that my money would have been lost. I recalled that the leading family of the White Court of vampires was named Raith.

“The taller, less good looking, one.” Mr Marcone said, as said man got to his feet again, bottle in hand, and started walking over to us. “Mr Dresden, can't I go out for a private drink without being harassed?” He sat in a seat next to me, a look of irritation crossed Mr Marcone's face.

“Marcone, its good to see you. First time I've seen you in here.” He looked at me, eyeing me up, and I returned his gaze. “Who is the pretty lady? She really should have better taste. I assume she knows your line of business?” I could see the look in Mr Marcone's eyes get darker, harder. We had fun earlier, like a normal couple of people. Now he was back behind the mask he wore. Great. I looked Mr Dresden in the eyes, daring him to hold the gaze. I know about soul gazes, and I wondered if he had the balls to stare into mine. He looked away before he could see something that would be with him until he died. Pity.

“Mr Dresden, are you out to ruin a perfectly good evening?” I asked as I sipped some lemonade. Damn, but it was good. Mr Marcone got up, spoke quietly with Mac, and returned with our sandwiches. “Queen Mab's pooch on a leash.” I felt my lips curl back, baring my teeth in a predatory grin, watching the revelation on his face. “Too chicken to let the old Knight die to take the mantle for yourself, huh?”

I heard a chuckle from the other table, and I saw the other man... Thomas, pass a wad of cash into nothingness, before the glamour dropped to reveal a young woman, giggling. “Sorry, Harry, I believe that the lady kinda has a point.” Thomas said as he nodded to Mr Marcone and myself. “They're on a date, why can't you leave them alone?” There was merriment in his eyes, but fury in Mr Marcone's. “He is just a guy that wants a bit of human connection. Is that so bad?”

“It's John Marcone. He's...” Dresden started to say but I stepped in.

“He's a decent guy, he keeps things strictly business. He makes sure that children aren't taken advantage of. His employees are taken care of extremely well.” I could feel a smirk on my face. “In every way that they need.” I placed a hand on Mr Marcone's. “John is very, very, good at that.” I could see Dresden's hands clench. There was a grunt from the bar, and we all looked over to see Mac pointing towards the sign by the door. With a few muttered curses, Dresden was heading back to his friends. 

“Amelia... Amy... What are you doing?” He asked quietly, as I took a bite out of my cooling sandwich. “You're making it look like...”

“I'm a high class hooker?” I asked with a smirk. “Let them think that, or better yet...” I licked a finger that had some of the juice from the steak on it. It was so pleasurable, so mouth watering, just perfection. I made eye contact with Thomas and winked before walking over to him. “What do you think about me, Mr Raith?” I asked as I sat on his lap. “Do you think that I'm a high class hooker? That I'm a worker at the Velvet Room?” I asked, stroking his cheek, before looking at the girl. “What about you, miss? Am I a scarlet woman?”

“No, I don't think you are. I do think that you work for him though. And that you have strong feelings for him.” I raised an eyebrow at her assessment.

“Interesting assessment.” I moved around the table, stroking a finger down her bare arm. “You are sensitive, aren't you?” I felt her tense as I leaned down to whisper in her ear. “What about now?” I heard her breath quicken. I looked back to Thomas, and I winked at him again, his eyes were a brilliant silver, then flickering dark again before flashing silver once more. Raiths feed on lust. I could easily give him a taste of something that he would never forget. I returned to sitting on his lap, before catching his lips in a mind searing kiss... well for him. Then I returned to Mr Marcone and watched the outcome with a grin of satisfaction. The three at the other table began to try to piece together what they had been given. “Should keep them out of our hair for a while.” There was a small chuckle from Mr Marcone's lips.

“You pulled out all the stops on them.” He said quietly as I resumed eating. I didn't want to waste such a morsel. “Do you think that they...”

“They may think that we're seriously involved after this.” I shrugged. “I hope you don't mind.” There was some silence as Mr Marcone thought over what I had just said. 

“I don't have a choice just now, do I?” He asked after a moment, eyes narrowed slightly. He didn't like being painted into a corner, neither did I, but this meant that they should stop trying to find things out. 

“He's a private investigator. He will find out just what is happening here.” Mr Marcone said with a grumble. “You paid more attention to Raith than you have to me since they arrived.”

“Do I detect the subtle claws of jealousy, Mr Marcone.” I said as I tilted my head slightly. “If you want, I can give you just what Mr Raith got from me.” I stroked his hand with mine. “If you want it, all you need to do is ask. No tricks, no bargains.” I saw his eyes narrow some more. “I warn you, it will be a lot more intense. I want you. What Raith got over there was just a shadow of my own desire for you.” I moved around the table. “Do you want a taste?” Before he could answer I kissed him.

It started pretty one sided, really. My lips against his, begging for his attention, but it only got interesting when I started to get a response. When he let me in... it was like magic, it was like eating the best steak in the world when you were starving, or like a bottle of cold water when you've been walking in a desert. I wanted more, and found myself on his lap. His lips, a moment ago being unresponsive, became more demanding. His fingers in my hair made a small pleasurable sting of pain as he pulled on the strands. 

“We need to stop before we get thrown out.” Mr Marcone said, as I hears myself making a small noise of protest. Things were just getting interesting... until I realised that at some point between the kiss starting, and now, that I may have ruined one of my boss' shirts. I could hear quiet speech from the peanut gallery, with more money going to the young woman. I looked back to Mr Marcone and when our eyes met again, I could see just how dark his eyes had become, and how he looked at me... He was all mine for the taking, and from how pleasantly sluggish I was, if he made the smallest movement asking it, I would have let him do anything to me right here. 

I stood up on shaky legs as he got to his feet after me, holding me between him and Dresden's group. A small glance down told me why, and he quickly raised my head again. “Your place, or mine?” I murmured as we left, a small chuckle breaking the tension. 

“Won't we need both if something does happen tonight?” He asked me, leading my mind into areas it shouldn't go. “Though, I would rather that it didn't.” The look on my face must have been that of thunder. “I don't just go around fucking my employees, if you want something, you work for it.”

“You want me too.” I purred, a hand cupping him outside his pants, and he made no show of hiding the pleasure the touch caused. Until it hit me, Mr Marcone jabbed me with a small needle. Cold iron. It slammed a door firmly between me, as a person, and me as the Winter Knight, and was probably the most painful feeling that I had ever experienced. I couldn't stop the cry of agony from tearing free of my lips. I was suddenly a helpless woman in front of the most powerful man in Chicago. I had no weapons, no powers, and I was angry.

“Come now, at least I didn't do it inside the bar.” Mr Marcone said before pulling out the knife he carried. “Or with a knife.” The words actually made sense, and some of the anger dissipated. It was instead replaced by curiosity.

“How did you...” I started asking, hearing his smooth voice responding. 

“Know, I didn't for sure, but a logical deduction. You're a Faerie Knight, faeries don't like iron or steel, stands to reason that a Knight shouldn't like the stuff either.” He pulled the needle out, and wiped it with a handkerchief, offering the cloth to me. Blood. “You may want that, after all people can do a lot with it.” I took it, placing it in the bag beside the choker that had been purchased earlier. “How long will it take you to recover?”

“I already feel it, but it needs to repair itself.” I said, as I eyed him. “You knew this was going to happen.”

“Suspected. I saw the way you were looking when we went to the tailors, so I picked up an assurance.” He said with a shrug. “It will happen if you lose control of it in the future. Also now, because I know that this robs you of your powers, I know better where not to put you.”

“You can't do that tomorrow night.” I said quietly. “They will kill you for it. I won't be able to stop them, and neither will Miss Gard if she is there. Not without causing an infraction on the Accords. I...” I was silenced by a finger placed to my lips.

“That is tomorrow night. This is tonight.” He called Mr Hendricks and asked him to come and pick us up. He looked back at me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. He held me close, stroking my hair in a comforting manner. My mouth opened slightly, but he pushed it closed again. “No words, just relax.” We fell into a partially awkward, partially comfortable, silence. His arm never left my shoulders, and I didn't want to leave his embrace. I knew that he was tense with anticipation, his eyes moving over the surrounding area, before gently pushing me behind him. He didn't relax until Mr Hendricks arrived. “Something was out there.” He mumbled, before another voice spoke in the back.

“Of course I was out there.” Cat Sith said in his disturbing voice. “I felt the Winter Knight flash silent, and I was... curious.” There was swearing from the front of the car as Mr Hendricks jumped. “Better get used to me, mortal, I'm the Knight's ever loyal retainer.” I couldn't hold in my snort of derision. 

“Loyal until the time is right, you mean.” I could see the unsettling grin in the father of Malks' face. “Why are you here?”

“Someone needs to take the mantle back to the Queen should you fall.” He responded with a purr of pleasure. “It is, simply, my job.” With that he vanished again, leaving me to shake my head as Mr Marcone watched me.

After some time in the car we arrived back at my place. I paused before opening the door, as Mr Marcone took my hand, placing a kiss on the back. “Thank you for a delightful afternoon.” He said in his rich voice again. “We should do it again sometime.” The bastard, he knew exactly what he was saying, and knew how it would affect me. 

I got out the car, and went inside as I saw Mr Marcone say something to Mr Hendricks. They were outside for a good ten minutes at least. Then they drove off, leaving me to wonder why they had remained outside for so long. Then an idea came to me. Maybe he was waiting to see if I would return. Did I just turn down Mr Marcone for a romp in bed? I would need to apologise for that... rudeness tomorrow.


	3. Bonus Time with the Boss (Other Perspectives)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ms Gard has some curiosity about Mr Marcone going out with Amelia, so she hires some help.

Gard's perspective

Odin's beard this was boring. Why was I in here when this was outwith my remit? I was employed for supernatural consultancy, and more recently assistance with the Accords and how Mr Marcone's place was in them. I don't do these board meetings. I couldn't even sharpen my axe, or maintain my gunnery. I tried that once, and it made other members of Marcone's organisation nervous. After that event I had been politely asked to refrain from accidentally terrorising the Lieutenants. I looked over at Nathan. He looked almost as bored as I felt, and Amelia too. Great. All of us were going to die of boredom. By the gods, old and new, would nothing exciting happen.

Then something did. 

That's when The Malk appeared. Capital T, capital M. Cat Sith himself. Finally, maybe I could sharpen the battleaxe in here during board meetings once this was over. The plain mortals were scared, I could practically smell their fear. Amelia could too, and I bet so did Mr Marcone. Yet the father of all Malks wasn't here to fight. 

Boring.

He was here to invite Amelia, and Mr Marcone to an event. Together. A party actually. In Arctis Tor. The one I was to attend on behalf off Vadderung, my boss, CEO of Monoc Securities. Well she will just have to look after him again. Won't be the first, or last time, I have no doubt.

When they decided that they were going out for the afternoon to get some more... suitable clothing for such an occasion, I decided that I wanted them tailed, to make sure that they were safe.

I knew just the man. Wizard. Whatever.

Harry's perspective

I got a call from Gard. It was a rare case indeed when a security firm outsourced to a private investigator. And she wanted me to tail someone. Today. That someone? Her boss. Gentleman Johnny Marcone, the Baron of Chicago. I was going to turn her down. Then... she mentioned the amount of money she was going to pay me. A six figure sum. For a day. Hell's bells I didn't want to do it, but the rent was due. That was more than I made in about three years. I couldn't afford to turn her down.

Knowing Marcone he'd make me and escape, so I thought that I should get my brother involved. Thomas wasn't a bad guy to have around, and with his supernatural instincts it would be more difficult for Marcone to do so. Also... I may need his car. 

Don't get me wrong... I love the Blue Beetle, its just that... well... subtle she is not. She has been through so many incidents than I can count. She has more replacement parts than she should have. Yet she keeps on rolling. However Marcone would know exactly who it was that was following, so it was best for me to use another man's pride and joy. After enlisting my brother's help, we set out to find our target for today. 

We eventually caught up with the slimeball. He was walking arm in arm with this gorgeous looking woman. “Cute.” Thomas said simply as he tugged the binoculars away from my hands. “Definitely cute, bit young for him though. What is he? Forty?”

“Fifty.” I responded pulling the binoculars back. They entered a cafe, and we followed... not the same one, obviously, the one across the street. Second floor, just in a nice spot to see into the one they were in. I raised the binoculars to my eyes again and peered at them through the windows. “Looks like she's a uni student... I wish Billy and Georgia were still there, I'm sure that they'd know her.”

“Maybe from out of town though. Do you think Marcone would... dine this close to home?” Thomas asked as he tugged the binoculars to him again. “Then again, he has prestige and power, something you don't have, Harry.” I kicked him.

“You would know all about that, little Raith princeling that you are.” I retorted as he laughed. “Really, do you think that he has a secret child? She would be the right age.” I looked at them again, trying to discern a familial resemblance 

“I still say date.” Came the response. “A father wouldn't touch his daughter in that way.” 

“What way? Like Nic and Deirdre?” That thought sent a shiver down my spine. How creepy were they? “Or maybe your father and sister?”

“Okay, let me rephrase that. A normal father wouldn't touch his daughter in that way.” It was then that the binoculars were tugged away from Thomas. Not by me either. 

“Let an expert have a look, boys.” My brother and I stared at each other as my apprentice, Molly Carpenter, the daughter of a long time friend appeared. Today, her hair was dip dyed an azure blue. It made her look like a pop star that I saw in one of her magazines. “Hmmm, he's definitely on a date, a daughter definitely wouldn't do that to her father.” Both myself and my brother made a grab for the binoculars at the same time, just in time for her to veil herself again and we collided. What had she seen?! I have to know!

The rest of the day seemed pretty normal for a father-daughter outing. There were so many clothes shops that they went to. So many that I lost count, Molly seemed delighted with the shops she got to snoop in. Curse her for her magnificent veils. Yet she would never tell me anything. Was there some sisterhood code that I didn't know about. 

When she came out of, what turned out to be, the last clothes shop, she had a wide smirk on her face. What had she gotten? “Look what I got.” She crowed as she showed me a couple of hairs as they left the tailors, heading towards one of the most expensive jewellers in the city. “Why would a father take his daughter there? Its not prom season is it?”

“Nope, I would be teasing Daniel relentlessly about his date.” Molly replied, with a wider grin. “Told you, they're on a date. Now if you excuse me. I have to find out what he's buying her. You have no idea what expense he's throwing out today.” Before I could ask, she was gone.

It must have been about fie minutes before she was back. “Oh. My. God.” She gasped as she plopped down beside me. “Talk about no expenses. I think Mr Marcone's pockets is almost as deep as the Raith family's fortune.”

“Grasshopper, what did you find out?” I was curious and wanted to know. Screw what Gard wanted, this was extremely important. 

“That dress, its for tomorrow night. Do you know how much it is to get a custom dress made in such a short time?” She shook her head. “It's expensive is all you need to know. He bought her a necklace, choker really, and I think that it must have a ton of rubies in there. It cost more than you said your monthly pay check from the White Council was.” Tomorrow night... there was something... happening. I don't remember what. It mustn't be important. “Anyway they're leaving.” She said, nodding at the pair... couple? “Tracking spell, boss?”

“Get on it, Grasshopper. It's good practice.” I ran a couple of streets to where Thomas had parked up the Buick. Okay, it wasn't the most subtle of things, but still it worked. We drove around, and Molly hopped in the back, and started giving us directions, with Thomas faithfully following them. 

I started to recognise the streets. They were becoming more and more familiar. Too familiar. No! Not there! That was my place! I felt betrayed, soiled, sullied.

McAnaly's was just down this street.

Screw you Marcone!

Thomas' Perspective

I parked her up, the car park wasn't crazy busy just now, but busy enough. My brother seemed to be having a crisis of faith. It was a free country, and after all we could order drinks and food. Harry Dresden was a slave driver. Five times I tried to eat. Five times he dragged me away from my delicious morsel of sustenance. I hope that this was worth it. We walked into the bar, me, my brother, and the invisible girl. When we entered, it was quite obvious that Marcone had spotted us. Well we weren't exactly being subtle this time. Apart from Molly, she knew her shit. Those veils of hers were just that damned good, even trying I couldn't feel her. James Bond eat your heart out with a rusty spoon.

With Marcone's, rather rude, introduction, the young lady seemed to twig on just who my brother was. Or rather the name, she didn't seem to know which of us was which. Well obviously the good looking one was a Raith, surely she knew that we were down right gorgeous? If I didn't know my family so well though... well I swear that she would have been a cousin. That bone structure, and she certainly had... assets that any man would be proud to have on his arm. Oh I could feel my demon starting to stir, just by admiring her.

It was then that my idiot of a brother decided that it would be a good time to harass them. Why couldn't he just watch from the shadows?

“Ten dollars she puts on a show.” Molly whispered in my ear.

“Just ten? You going soft? I'd say fifty that she just takes a hit out on him.”

“Fifty? You're on!” She hissed in glee as she slipped into a chair as the idiot made a fool of himself in front of the pretty lady. I honestly had to call him out for bothering them on a date, because it was a pretty poor show for my brother to be like that. And then it happened. She turned and did something that I didn't expect. She... well... she tore into him. Not physically, but such a tongue lashing. I thought Marcone was the one to watch out for in that couple. Turns out this mystery lady was... well... at least on par with him.

When Harry returned to us, he groaned. “Well at least I know something new about her.” He said with a groan. “She's connected to fucking fairies. Summer or Winter, I don't know, but she's connected, and she has Marcone wrapped around her little finger.”

Molly gave another evil grin. “Two hundred dollars says that she makes advances towards us, or at least Thomas, but I suspect one other as well. Maybe me, maybe you, Harry, but definitely Thomas.” I couldn't help but take her up on that bet. I was certain that mystery lady would flirt with Harry just to see every cellphone in here explode. My brother took her up on that too. 

What can I say, Molly had her dead to rights. The way that I saw her make eye contact, keeping it for just the right length of time as she licked her steak juice covered finger. Oh I was quite hungry, and not for that steak sandwich that she was holding. I could feel my demon give me some very... tantalising images. Of her below me as I fed from her undiluted desire. Empty night that was certainly something it wanted to throw at me. I didn't know what was happening until I felt a weight settling on my lap, and I saw this green eyes beauty peering into my eyes, asking me if I thought she was a hooker from the Velvet Room. I swallowed hard as her gaze turned to Molly, asking her what her opinion was.

“No, I don't think you are. I do think that you work for him though. And that you have strong feelings for him.” Came the response from the Carpenter girl. The reply seemed to please her, but it made her move off my lap, that delicious weight now gone. My demon wanted her, especially when it saw her with Molly. Both of them. I could have both, and have my hunger sated for ages!

It was when she returned to me, that I was brought sharply back to reality. I... couldn't take another round of this! Then she kissed me, and it was so full of lust, need, hunger. I started to drink deeply, it was tinged with something, it felt icy, like a frozen sorbet. Then almost as soon as it started, it had ended. I wanted more, damn it! 

I forked over cash. Mine and my brother's. Cheap ass. However I couldn't help but continue to watch them. I watched how jealous Marcone got over her interaction with us... me. There was definitely something between them, had to be. The way he almost growled in anger, then she was on him, and he didn't seem to complain. Surprised maybe, but he wasn't exactly throwing her off him. The intensity, it was otherworldly, the desire, I could taste it from a table distance away. I wanted her so badly right then, if he didn't want her I'd take this pretty lady as my dinner.

And then they were gone. I sighed, but saw Harry and Molly get up to leave, and I followed along. I had the keys after all.

I still haven't had sustenance!

Molly's perspective

We left, following Mr Marcone and Amy. Thomas drove, but he hadn't been quite right since that kiss he shared with her. Neither had I for that matter. Wait... what was I just thinking there? Had I just fantasised about my boss' brother's smooch? And it wasn't on Thomas? I... was insane. I wanted Harry. Right? I guess my mind disagreed, because I just couldn't stop thinking about her. Those lips. Those boobs. Wait boobs? When did I start thinking about boobs on other girls? That a... I'm stopping right there! I don't want to explore that rabbit hole right now... Fuck! I said I wasn't going there. I could hear mom's voice in the back of my head chastising me.

We must have followed Amy... and Mr Marcone for a good ten or fifteen minutes... maybe it was longer, before they stopped and Amy got out. We stopped not that far behind them, and we waited. We waited longer, and longer. They weren't leaving.

“Have we been made?” Harry said after a while.

“You told me to keep close, idiot.” Thomas replied. “He won't leave while we're here now.” Harry told Thomas to keep close, I must have missed something. They seem to be arguing.

“I didn't want to lose them, its pretty dark.” Harry retorted as a light just... died. “Did you get the street?”

“No. Molly, you're the back seat, see the street?”

“No.” I responded, genuinely sadly. “I... I was trying to veil the car and it obviously didn't work because of your driving!”

“Looks like we'll just have to give it up.” Thomas said after a while. “He definitely made us. He probably had for a while. I'm sure that half of those turns were unnecessary, and I'm sure that we turned back on ourselves more than once.”

“What am I going to report to Gard?” I heard Harry say almost dejectedly.

“Her name is Amy. She's well toned, maybe a martial artist. Her measurements are...” I rattled off all the facts that I had gathered over the day. Then before my brain could stop my mouth, I blurted out “She's also drop dead gorgeous.” I don't think Harry heard me, but Thomas... I got a strange look from him. I'm sure that he won't tell the boss though, its not like I'm in danger from looking. Right? I just don't make eye contact with her. Everything will be okay if I don't. Right? Brain? Molly to the Enterprise, come in Enterprise. Brain? Help?

I'm so screwed, and not in the happy fuzzy way.

Gard's perspective

I picked up the phone as it rang. “Hello Mr Dresden.” I said coolly. His number was the only one stored in this phone. “What did you find out?” He started to list a lot of information on dear Amelia. Including her measurements. Interesting, but I doubted that he could get that out of her alone. I was soon proved right.

“So when can I expect the money?” He eventually asked, and I smiled down the phone.

“Well, you shall receive a third of the payment.” I waited for his tirade for end before I explained myself. “You see, Monoc Securities only hires the best. If your best comes in a batch of three individuals, then those three individuals all deserve a cut of the pay. If you wanted it all, you should have done the job yourself.” I grinned more. “Have a nice day, Mr Dresden, and I hope your evening is a pleasant one.”


	4. The Day after the Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the party, with some unexpected feelings flushed into the open.

Well, now that I had already messed up one night with Mr Marcone, seeing him was feeling more and more awkward by the minute. I was dreading seeing him face to face and having to explain why I left him and Mr Hendricks out there. I entered the building, as usual, quickly walking through the hallway to Mr Marcone's office. I arrived without too much of a problem, and as usual Ms Gard was outside Mr Marcone's office. Mr Hendricks wasn't. “Mr Hendricks not in today? Is Mr Marcone in?” I asked worriedly.

I saw Ms Gard's lips twitch in amusement. “Oh Mr Hendricks is out picking up a few things for Mr Marcone. How was your outing yesterday?” I blinked, trying to adopt the same stone face that Mr Marcone used. I don't think it worked. “I heard from a little bird that you had a great time. He's in there.” She gave me an unsettling smile as I walked over to the door, knocking lightly. I heard him call for me to enter, and so I did.

He was as immaculate as usual. “Amelia, good morning.” I heard him say, as he motioned for me to sit on the chair, as he walked around the desk to lean against the side closest to me. My mouth went dry, I had to try and remember why I was here... Oh, yes. That was why. 

“I'm sorry.” I said quietly, I saw his lips twitching.

“For what? The shirt? Material possessions can be replaced. The kiss? I can assure you that I may, potentially, have enjoyed it too.” He said, as he gently lifted my head. “You have no need to apologise, and it certainly won't affect tonight.”

“No, I meant about last night.” There was a very slow blink. “If I thought... knew... I would have been back out.” I'm certain that I was blushing now, I licked my dry lips nervously, then I heard a small chuckle.

“Is that what's bothering you? Oh my, dear, sweet, Amelia, we had a tail last night, and I didn't want to leave with them still parked.” He touched my cheek.”I look after my own, and you re most certainly mine.” A small smirk was on his face, barely noticeable to most. “I want to keep you safe, and I need you to be at your best tonight.” He brought my hand to his lips, I felt my heart racing, I wanted those lips on mine, I ached for those lips. I wanted John Marcone right here on his desk.

“Stick me with that pin.” I managed to whimper. “Please, I need you to do it.”

“Miss Young? Are you asking me to do sacrilegious things in my office?” It was the same tone as always, but I could sense a faint hint of humour as he jabbed a pin into my arm. Relief washed over me as the Winter Knight retreated, and I found myself pulled against Mr Marcone's chest, as he pulled the needle out again. He rested his head against mine, as I recovered from the wave of lust that had just retreated. “It's getting more forceful.” He said as he sat in the chair, pulling me onto his lap, wiping the pin clean on another handkerchief. “What can help?”

“Getting laid.” I sighed. “It wants sex, and a lot of it.” I looked away, blushing more. “Specifically, a lot of sex with you.”

“Oh, and what exactly do you want to do with me?” Mr Marcone asked as he stroked my thigh gently. Keeping his touch well away from where the Mantle wanted it. It was a smart move, I didn't want smart.

“You have no idea. I just... it wants everything. It wants to claim you where others can see.” I moaned as I stroked his neck. “It wants you to pin me down and... ravish me. It wants someone worthy of the honour of being mine, and me being theirs.” I closed my eyes as I felt the lust of the mantle rise again. I pulled the pin from Mr Marcone's fingers and jabbed it back into my own flesh. “I don't know how much longer I can take this.”

“Just finding someone to screw won't cut it?” He asked as he pulled the pin from my thigh, gently rubbing where I had stabbed myself. “I could see if there is anyone...”

“Its more quality, than quantity. It's a weird thing. It's like a...” I looked away. “Like it wants me to find someone worth giving myself to. Wants me to fight for that person, the right to...” I blushed brightly. “I'm sorry, I just realised something, and I... its complicated. I need to go.” The words came fast as I tried to run for the door, but his arms tightened around my waist, stopping me from moving. 

“Your... the power inside you... It wants a mate?” Mr Marcone asked, as I struggled feebly against his arms. The Winter Knight was still dazed from when I struck it with the needle, and now I didn't have the strength to even push myself away from him. “Why are you running? I'm just trying to understand what you're going through.” He pulled me back against him. “I want to help.”

“You can't, not really. Coming back here after Queen Mab made me her Knight was a bad idea.” I shivered slightly as one of his hands slipped under my shirt, laying against my belly. “I... should have just run... I...” I trailed off as a finger from Mr Marcone's free hand pressed against my lips.

“You are not leaving.” He said with a small growl in his voice. “I simply won't let you. You have a contract with me, Ame... Amy.” He turned my face to meet his. “I don't know if I could ever be what you want, or need. Relationships is a weakness I can't afford to have, even with someone so powerful and beautiful as you. I'm also fifty, I don't exactly have long left in my life span. You are better finding someone else to fixate on.” He must have seen the look in my eyes, and his own eyes softened. “You deserve better than...”

“I don't.” I said quietly. “You deserve better than I could provide in a hundred lifetimes. Mr Mar... John...” His given name felt strange in my mouth. “You aren't a monster, no matter what you may want everyone to believe. Last night... I meant every word.”

“Then lets see what happens. I'm under no illusion that it will magically work out as you want it too. I'm not going to become some prince.” I couldn't help but chuckle.

“No, I don't suppose you could, my dear Baron, but why settle for a mere prince, when you can aim for the king.” He raised an eyebrow, as I leaned into him, resting my head on his shoulder. I ached to do more, but it was obvious that he... wasn't. Not to mention with the party later... I... we... may end up doing something there that we may regret. I still wanted it though, wanted him, and the mantle was getting demanding again. I stabbed myself once more, and Mr Marcone rubbed where the needle had penetrated. 

“We need to feed that thing inside you, don't we?” He asked, watching me move. “If left unchecked, it may make problems for us this evening.” Before I knew what was happening, his lips were on mine. He was.. it was... I wanted more. He pushed my hands away from his shirt, as he unbuttoned it. When it was opened, he then pulled my hands to his chest, I pulled the shirt off, my hands then went lower, but he pulled them back, before pulling away from the kiss. “No, we are not going there, you have more to explore up top, and I decide when anything happens below the belt.” He kissed me again, and another trill of pleasure ran through me, a small noise of pleasure. His? Mine? I couldn't tell, but probably mine. “There we go.” Mr Marcone said, as I started to nip gently at his neck. 

I wanted more, and I'm certain that he was feeling it the same. He tugged at my shirt, pulling it off as he started kissing my neck. It burned with pleasure, making me ache for more. He pulled my hair back, revealing my throat and he drew his teeth over it. The mantle hated it, loved it, despised it. He was playing me like an expert, kissing me just how I wanted. The mantle purred as I dragged my nails down his back in response. Yet, I felt the insatiable hunger I had experienced seemed to die down. Mr Marcone pulled me back in for another kiss, before releasing me “Get your shirt back on, Hendricks will be back soon, and we need to do a few things for this evening. You have an appointment with a hairdresser, lady knight, because you need to look just amazing. Just perfect, and I know this one hairdresser, who will make an amazing job.”

He opened the door, kissing me in full view of Ms Gard, and I couldn't help but whimper into the kiss. He released me slowly, and pulled me against him. “Gard, are you ready to take Amelia to get her hair ready. I want sexy, but strong. Free but... taken.”

“Are you wanting to contest Queen Mab's claim on her? I can promise that you would regret that.” Ms Gard said as she looked us over. “Anyway is it the one we talked about? The French one? The expensive French one? The expensive trendy French one?”

“Yes, Gard, it is that one.” He handed her a card. “Please give this to the one doing your hair. He can get it to the one it needs to go to.” He raised my hand to his lips. “Have a nice afternoon, my dear. I cannot wait to see you upon your return.” I couldn't help but blush slightly, my breath catching in my throat before I turned and followed Ms Gard from the room.

“So, you and John.” Ms Gard said as she belted in and started to drive, almost before I could fasten my belt. “Do I have to be worried about things, or are you and that monster inside you going to be playing nice?” I was stared in shock. She had me at a loss for words for a moment.

“Sigrun, I'm no Lloyd Slate.” I said eventually, as I worked my head around the not so subtle threat on my life, remembering that I was in the car with someone who knew how to fit more weapons into a small space than anyone else alive. “I don't have the desire to rape and pillage.” There was a raised eyebrow. “Shit, I did not mean that as a cultural reference, just a turn of phrase.” I pinched my nose.

“Promise me. On your power.” Ms Gard said eventually. “I will accept that.” My mouth opened and closed, as I tried to think of one that would cover all things she wanted of me, and yet not bind me from my work.

“Very well.” I said eventually. “I promise, on my power, that I, personally, mean no harm to Baron John Marcone, to his people, or to his city, and that any harm to those will be on the words of Baron John Marcone, or the monarchs of the Winter Court.” That seemed to satisfy Ms Gard somewhat. “Queen Mab made me the Winter Knight, I don't have the same desires that he had. I don't know whether it was because Queen Mab herself had selected me, or if Queen Mab hasn't...” I realised my mistake too late. The temperature in the car plummeted to near zero, as crystals of ice coalesced together in the form of a woman, and then shattered to reveal a black haired, and dressed, woman.

“You called me, my Knight.” A Malk said, appearing beside the silent queen. I was in deep shit! I thought Gard was bad, but this was my Queen in here. I am utterly screwed.

“I think the temperature is too low in here.” Ms Gard said offhandedly. “Queen Mab, do you mind if I turn the heat up, I think you may have accidentally frozen your knight's vocal chords.” In the rear view mirror I saw a twitch of her lips.

“Very well, Sigrun. You may thaw out my Knight's vocal chords.” The Malk said. I guessed that it was Grimalkin. He was usually her go-to vocal aspect if she was particularly angry.

“While that happens, I shall inform you of why she called you here. Baron Marcone has instructed me to take your Knight to get ready at one of the best salons in the city, and wishes to extend the invite to yourself, oh Queen of Air and Darkness as a favour.” Ms Gard looked nervous, she had just pulled this out of nowhere. “There would be no other Sidhe with hair as brilliantly decorated as yours would be, and it would be an honour to the establishment's owner to have you visit.” 

“Is this true, my Knight? Would you like me to accompany you on this occasion?” Mab asked me, and I froze slightly.

“My queen, there would be no higher honour that you could give this humble servant.” I said as smooth as I could. “To have the pleasure of your presence for a moment could only be triumphed by your presence for a day.” Mab sat back in the seat, contemplating something before her clothing shifted into that of a business woman. It looked like the words had pacified her somewhat. 

“Very well, I shall spend some time in your company, my Knight.” With that she turned to Ms Gard and started talking with her as though they were old friends.

When we arrived, I stepped out the car smoothly, before opening the door for Queen Mab, who looked absolutely stunning. I offered my hand, which she accepted. We then waited for Ms Gard to lead the way. It turned out to be a place called Coiffure Cup, and seemed to have a cafe in the front of the building. “This place is a French salon, its a pretty expensive French salon. A pretty expensive, trendy French salon.” She looked at Mab with a small smile. “Mr Marcone would wish for you to have whatever you desire at no other's expense but his own.” I glanced at Ms Gard, which she had returned. Mab was still here. Was she really going to go through with this? It seemed so.

“I never understood why mortals frown upon such pleasures of the flesh.” Mab said offhandedly. “Pleasure is always best when shared, no matter the bodies involved.” She pulled me into a harsh kiss, and I just melted against her, her mouth moved lazily against mine, and I couldn't help but respond. It was like harsh, unyielding ice, like a glacier that could crush me any moment if it just slipped a little. “Someone is well fed.” I heard her purr into my ear as she pulled me tighter against her. 

“My lady, we are in public, and such actions aren't usually found to be comforting to other mortals.” Ms Gard said in an effort to get Mab to release me. I didn't want to be released, Mab knew that too, but released I was, and as soon as I was free of her arms, there was a small amount of shame in me feeling the enjoyment of being taken as I had, but Queen Mab always just took what she desired. She didn't ask, and even if I didn't want to, the Winter Knight in me would always bend over to do her will. I offered my arm to Mab as we walked into the salon.

Once inside, Ms Gard bade us to remain in the cafe while she sought out the owner to get the booking changed for three people, and obviously to hand over whatever John had given her. It left me with the Queen, who still had a predatory look about her. She was as hungry as a starved wolf, and she eyed up some of the people in the cafe. Her aura made most people nervous around her. Thankfully we didn't have to wait too long though, as Ms Gard returned and asked us to follow her through, and soon we were seated, and waiting for the treatment to begin. 

“Nuit vide!” I heard from behind us as a man entered. “Three absolutely gorgeous ladies in my humble shop!” My nose scrunched up at the terrible accent. However there was a familiar scent on the air. I glanced at Ms Gard who smirked.

“Oh Thomas! It is a pleasure to see you again!” Ms Gard said loudly, putting a weird emphasis on the last syllable. “I brought two virgins to the delight of your wonderful hands. Ms Young is a colleague from work, who has a very important engagement this night, and Ms Sommerset who is a visiting dignitary.” She said as she kissed both of Thomas' cheeks. 

When he looked at me there was a look of recognition in his eyes, well it had only been last night that he had my tongue stuck down his throat. He kissed the back of my hand daintily. “It is a pleasure, Ms Young. I shall do my utmost to bring you the greatest pleasure you've ever had at a salon.” He then turned his attention to Mab, and blanched for a moment before she pulled him in for cheek kissing of her own. “I need to get a few more things from the back, I shall be back before you know it.” There seemed to be a woosh of air as he ran from the room. 

“Oh vampires, they're so cute.” Mab said as she smirked. “Like cats until malks appear.” She tilted her head as she listened in. “How sweet, he recognises me, and is calling dear Harry Dresden for backup.” Her grin became more predatory, if it were even possible. She was in her element, and she looked glorious. I would willingly spend all my days by her feet, just to have her praise me. Dear god Winter Knight, get back in that box! Mab glanced at me, before chuckling quietly. The noise of her laugh was terrifying. 

Ten minutes later, and Thomas returned. He looked more composed than he had when he had seen us last. “Madamoiselle Sommerset, please, let me look at your tresses first. Have you got any preferences on what you would like your beautiful hair to look like?” She smiled at Thomas.

“I shall leave it up to your discretion.” Came her reply. “Make it good, and you shall be rewarded handsomely. Get it wrong? You shall regret touching my hair.” 

 

We all left, as the sun began to set. “He wasn't too bad.” Queen Mab said as I opened the car door for her. “The vampire has talent, and that's something that is quite charming. I love how he has done your hair, my Knight. Those snowflakes look adorable, very thin silver wire to thread them through the delicate workings. So gorgeous, I would think that you were trying to impress someone other than me. Are you, my Knight, and this time no lying.” I stared at her, dumbfounded. “Do you think I cannot tell, my Knight? Who is it, my dear?” She had a predatory grin on her face. “Do tell me, my Knight.” I opened my mouth to reply, but closed it again. “Ah, ah, ah. No lying, I've placed a compulsion on your mantle.”

I couldn't help but sigh, I knew she had me, and all my secrets. “Why are you wanting to know?” I asked, trying to stall for time.

“For this once I shall be honest and to the point, as much as I hate it so.” Queen Mab said with a small frown. “I am full of curiosity, and I shall do no harm to the object of your affections.” She sighed. “I have no desire to kill them. I only wish to help as I can when I can.” I just stared at her, and she smiled back. “I just want to hear things from your own lips, my Knight. Now, who is your darling, darling?”

My eyes moved to Ms Gard, who was waiting with as much avid attention as Queen Mab was. “I...” I looked at my fingers. “It's the Baron, Baron John Marcone.” I saw a satisfied smile on the Queen's face. 

“Was that so hard, my Knight?” Mab asked as she relaxed in the back of the car. “Sigrun, shall we travel onwards? The night draws near.” That bitch! She knew all along!

“Your majesty, you knew all along, didn't you?” I asked as I sat in the car, watching the smirk on the Queen's face become predatory.

“I knew before you became my Knight that you felt something for him. It's what made you an excellent choice to be my Knight.” She crossed one leg over the other. “I didn't know how different the mantle would be inside a female body, and it seems... more efficient.” Ms Gard drove back to the offices, and when she arrived, Mab was still in the car. Once again I got out of the car, opening the door for the Queen and we walked inside, her hand resting on my arm. I opened the door and let her enter before I did. When I did enter though, my eyes fell on the object of my affections. Mab's had too. “Oh I see why you like him.” She purred, walking forward, her green eyes flashed in pleasure. “If you ever tire of him, my Knight, I'll be happy to take him off your hands. Baron Marcone, if you ever want something more, I'll happily provide.” I could see John rapidly blinking, surprise and then suspicion as he realised who he was talking to.

“Queen Mab, it is a pleasure.” He said as he raised her hand to his lips and kissing the back. “Please, accept my hospitality.”

“Baron Marcone, I accept your hospitality.” She inclined her head as she glanced back at me, and I bowed. 

“Baron, what should I bring to your office?” I asked as I started to get some things together that I knew that Mab may like.

“I leave it to your discretion.” John said as he offered his arm to Mab and entered the office. I watched as Mab's dress shifted into a white gown. 

A moment later and I entered the room with a tray of tea, biscuits, and a few other things. What I didn't expect was to see them being so... cozy. She was draped over him, and she looked up as I entered, and as professionally as I could, I set the tray on the desk, and poured out tea. I turned to leave. “Are you not staying?” Mab asked, making me pause. “It would please me to have my Knight remain here, so I ask you to stay.” I paused mid stride. 

“As you wish, my Queen.” I said as I sat on one of the chairs as she walked around, sitting on my lap, in clear view of John. Then her lips were on mine, a sweet icy touch as she dragged compliance from me. She reminded me again that I was hers. I was her Knight, I was in her employ. I could see John's fingers twitch slightly. Did he want to get involved? Did he want to stop us? Did he want Queen Mab to take me right in front of him? 

Her lips never stopped moving against mine, and I was starting to get flashbacks to when she gave me the mantle of the Winter Knight. How we consummated our new relationship over the body of the old. John had leaned slightly forward, interested in what was happening. Then I saw Mab motioning to John, and he walked over to us. Mab got off my lap, pulling me to my feet, and motioning for John to sit, before seating me on his lap, turning my lips to his, and instead of ice cold, there was volcanic heat. “Just remember, I can have you whenever I desire. I'm allowing you to have each other. Be thankful that I answered and that I didn't send Maeve instead.” She pulled us apart for a moment as she looked us in the eyes. “I shall see you both later at the party.” Then she disappeared into the opening she created behind her. 

“Did the Queen just give us her... blessing?” John asked as he stared where the opening was closing. “I... I'm not sure how I feel about that.” It was the first time that I had heard hesitation in his words. “What does she want with us?”

“I... think she wants a happy, compliant, Knight.” I murmured as I kissed him again, his arms tightened around me in response. “You most certainly make me happy, and extremely compliant.” There was a small growl as John kissed me again, before pulling out a knife, and slicing through my shirt. “John?”

“Your dress arrived, I also happened to have Hendricks get you some matching undergarments.” I must have blushed because I heard him chuckle. “You have nothing that I haven't seen before, Amy.” He purred, his hands untying my bra without any issues. His hands then moved to my pants, unzipping them, and had me stand so he could pull both my pants and panties off at once. I watched him watching me, and I took a few steps back. He licked his lips, his eyes a slightly darker shade of green. “It's behind the desk, everything is behind the desk, dress, underwear, everything.” He winked. “Get mine while you're there.” 

I bent over, and I felt his gaze burn my back, and I lifted out a box and a suit bag, with some other bags. I recognised one bag, and blushed. It was from Agent Provocateur, one expensive shop that I wished I owned my entire lingerie collection from. Some of their items... well they made me drool. I opened the bag to see a variety of different items, different colours, and so much more. I glanced back to John, and he just smirked. Then I looked back at the bag. “Are these seriously for me?” 

“Of course they're for you. Who else could they be for? Sigrun?” He looked thoughtful. “I don't even know if she would wear something so... what would she call them? Frivolous?” I snorted as I started sorting through the items, and I soon picked out appropriate underwear. “Nice choice.” I put them on, and turned around to see John pulling at the belt of his pants. I blushed and turned away again, trying not to turn back. “What's the matter? Never seen a man undress before?” 

“I... well... no.” I whimpered. “I... I've never... well... before Mab. It's as you said, I was scared of getting too involved, and then... you came along. I wanted you so much and...”

“Turn around, Amy.” John said, touching my shoulder, and turning me gently. I did so, and I stepped back, my legs banging against the desk. My eyes moved over his body, he was nicely toned, and he knew I liked what I was seeing. His lips met mine again, before pulling away abruptly. “No, not now.” He groaned, turning away from me. “If we began, I won't be able to stop. We need to go to the party, or else the Queen will be displeased.” I opened my mouth, he waved me quiet. “I also want to have our first time in my bed, under me, or over me, but not on my desk. Not yet at least.”

“I...” I blinked, trying to control my urge. “John, after this... I want... can we... Please, take me to yours.” I could imagine the look on his face.

“Maybe, if you're a good girl. However now you need to get dressed, because time passes on quickly.” He turned back just as I pulled the dress from the box, and stepped into the dress, pulling it up. “I do think that having you on my arm, or me being on yours, will be the best sight those Winter Court fae will ever see.”

“Zip me up, if you please.” I asked, feeling his hands wrap around me. “John, please, focus.” He kissed my neck as he zipped the dress up. I just wanted to have him right now, on the desk, the floor, against a wall. I then watched as he dressed, the suit matched my dress, definitely screaming that we were a matching pair. He then kissed me again.

“Cinderella, you shall go to the ball.” I muttered happily.


	5. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is finally time for the birthday party for Queen Mab. Marcone and Amy head to Arctis Tor. After the party... there's a bit of an after party for our lucky pair.

John took my arm in his and raised an eyebrow. I knew what he wanted, and I concentrated and parted the Way. We stepped through into the ballroom of Arctis Tor. Guests had arrived, we had just arrived, and Queen Mab would be here in a mere moment. “I... should warn you before she arrives. Queen Mab has two rules, laws almost.” I took his hands in mine as I led him to the side of the room. “Rule one, there is no blood to be spilled upon the floor of the court without the Queen's permission. The second, nobody speaks to the Queen without her command. When the Queen arrives, she will introduce us to her Court, then we would be expected to mingle.” I couldn't help but cringe when I saw a glimpse of the one I feared to cause problems the most. Maeve.

Unfortunately, she spotted us at the same time, and the crowd parted before her. “Well if it isn't my Knight.” She purred as she circled us. “You brought me a present, how thoughtful.” She ran a hand over John's shoulders. “Delicious.”

“Winter Lady, I would like to remind you that I am your mother's Knight. I may have to serve you, but I will never be yours.” I gave her my most polite smile. “I would also like to introduce you to the gentleman on my arm. This is Baron Marcone, the newest signatory on your mother's Accords. He is nobody's property, he owns property.” I glanced to John. “Baron Marcone, this impolite sex kitten is Maeve, the Winter Lady. Queen Mab's daughter.” I shook my head. “My Queen would be most disappointed in how her daughter is acting in front of one of her most honoured guests.” I could see Maeve's eyes narrow. I looked her up and down, and all there was of any scrap of clothing were just diamonds. “Tacky, my Lady. Impolite, tacky, sex kitten.” There was a small chuckle from John as his eyes also moved over her.

“I much rather rubies and other red gems.” John said as he tugged on the necklace that I wore, pulling my lips to his, and kissing me. I could feel Maeve's glare, even as John pulled me against him. I certainly didn't own him, and this was a showing to the Winter Court that he could take whatever he wanted. It irked me a little, but it had to be done. If he could force the Winter Knight to kneel before him, it gave him power. I was Queen Mab's hitman, I was a walking nightmare that the faeries used to scare children. 

If I could be brought under control by this mortal, it meant that I was weak enough to be played with, or he was a serious threat. Tonight we would be tested, that was what his actions had underlined. I would have to fight. I could feel the brushing of Maeve's mind against my own, trying to get in there. I glared at her, while still trying to keep submissive to John, a knee pushed between my legs, that certainly made me submissive. I gave a loud moan, he kept kissing. He released me after a while, leaving me panting. He winked at Maeve. “Sometimes, Lady Winter, less is more.” He tugged the choker gently. “I enjoy the pleasure of the hunt, where is the fun when the prey falls right in the hunter's lap with no work?”

“A fine sentiment, and a fine doe you have hunted down, a worthy catch.” We both looked to the other presence, and I gulped. 

“Baron Marcone, may I present to you, Lord Herne, the Erlking. The Lord of the Wild Hunt. My Lord, this is Baron Marcone, the newest signatory of the Accords.” I said as John's arm tightened around me, a show of possession.

“Ahh, yes the Mortal Baron. I was wondering if you would appear tonight.” He smiled at me. “Do you still hunt, or are you kept?” I raised my chin, and he laughed as he slapped Mr Marcone on the back. “You should join me some time. It would be a fine hunt, with you and the Winter Knight by my side.” He gripped my shoulder. “Gorgeous dress by the way, it looks amazing, and good choice.” He raised my hand to his lips and kissed it. “Take care of her, Baron, the Queen doesn't want to replace her so soon.” When he left, it was upon the entrance of Queen Mab herself. 

“Welcome, my Lords and Ladies.” Queen Mab said, with a smile. “As you all know, it is my birthday, and I have special guests.” She looked around, her eyes falling on Maeve. “Daughter, I know its my birthday, but did you have to wear...” She eyed Maeve up and down. “your birthday suit?” She looked back to John and myself. “Come here, my Knight, my dearest Baron.” She reached out to us as we approached her. “You may know my Knight, Amelia. The gentleman is Baron John Marcone, my newest signatory.” She smirked as she linked her arms in both of ours, I could feel the glee through her touch. It was then that I noticed her hair, she hadn't changed the style since earlier. She must have thought it adequate for an important occasion. After a moment, she released us to the crowd, I felt so many eyes on me, but then they moved on. 

Everything seemed to be fine, they were not doing anything to annoy us, until I saw one Sidhe approach me, his eyes fixed on me. He was going to cause trouble. His lips curled up in a sneer. “The Winter Knight, Winter Slut more like.” He said loud enough to catch the attention of most of the room. I could see Queen Mab's eyes turn to us, a smile on her perfect lips. She had been waiting for this. I turned to face him entirely, my own eyes narrowed. 

“Lord Eldred.” I said, recognising him. “I suggest that you apologise to me right now.” I moved slightly.

“You are too weak to be our Knight, you bend to a mere mortal, one without even a lick of magic to his bones.” The sneer deepened. “You sell yourself to whoever offers you jewels.” I smiled more, it was cold, I could tell. The Winter Knight was pissed. 

“Do you think that I sell myself?” I asked as I stepped closer, we circled around, and I saw Mab walk down from her throne, catching John's arm with her own, guiding him with her, the crowd parted. She sat John on a chair, and she sat on him, sideways so he could watch.

“Watch, my dear Baron. Watch as you see what the Winter Knight can do.” She said with a smirk, kissing his cheek. “If she fails, I'm sure that I can have another.” He was uncomfortable with the situation. His eyes followed me, I gave him one final look as I faced Eldred again. I flexed my fingers. They started to freeze into claws. I glanced directly at Mab. “You have my permission to use any means necessary to take your revenge.” Her eyes fixed on John's face. “Let the blood flow.” The last few words were said with the force of a winter storm. With the hunger of a giant cat. She wanted blood spilled.

“Hear that? I can do whatever I want to you. Queen Mab said so.” He glanced at Mab, who still had that grin on. I lunged at him, and he skipped back, but I wasn't after him, my frozen claws scratched ice up into his face, he covered his eyes as I slipped in and drew my claws along his hamstrings. Quick and dirty, like I had learned. I licked the blood from the claws as he cursed, blood splattering the ice, and I offered the claws to Queen Mab, who licked eagerly. I then turned and faced Eldred again. “How much blood, my Queen? Do you want the room red, or do you want me to finish this quickly?”

“Make me something for my garden. I need something new.” My lips curled up in a sneer as I walked towards Eldred, the claws disappearing. I flexed my fingers again, and he tried to drag himself away. I strode over to him, dragged him in front of the Queen and placed him on his knees, and I gripped him by the neck, flooding ice through his veins. I guided it to his feet first, keeping the freezing slow. The screams were amazing, I must have looked terrifying though. I made John blink.

“I believe that I'm making my point.” I said to the crowd, keeping freezing Eldred. “I may bow down to a mortal Baron, but I reside in his city. I'm not soft, I'm surviving. If he wants me in proximity, he has me in proximity. If he wants me to fight, I fight.” Eldred was frozen to the knees now. “Unless the Queens say otherwise, or order otherwise, I am his to do with as he wills.” I fell silent as I finished the rest of my job, turning him forever into an icicle. 

“Remind me not to tangle with her.” I heard a recognisable voice say from the crowd. A man taller than he had any right to be stood side by side with the Leanansidhe. Harry Dresden. “So you're the Winter Knight. And you're employed by Marcone.” I eyed the grey cloak that wrapped his shoulders. Warden of the White Council, so he was here in an official capacity. He looked to Mab, and she inclined her head. “You went and got yourself a new Knight, what about me? I don't know whether or not I should be hurt!”

“I found a Knight that was more suitable to my desires.” She stood up, approaching him. “She doesn't question me, she doesn't answer back. She is situated well in mortal society.” She glanced as Leanansidhe, who chuckled. “She also doesn't stand out by being ridiculously tall.” She tilted her head, making her point. “Did you want me to wait forever for you to be mine?” The Leanansidhe laughed fully.

“She has you there, my godchild.” Lea said as she nodded at me. “She is family, after all. Lilannansidhe is such a battleaxe, but her daughter... She is something to be scared of. Runs in the family you see.” She walked over to me, opening her arms. “Amelia, it has been too long.”

“Auntie.” I said in return, hugging the red haired Sidhe woman. “I never knew that he was yours.”

“He's the Queen's now. I'm still his Godmother, but Her Majesty owns him for two more favours.” I looked at Dresden who stepped back into the crowd. “He is delectable, isn't he? Tall, brooding and wizardly.” I grinned at him, until I felt arms around my waist. Strong arms, and a scent I could pick out from anywhere.

“Baron Marcone.” I purred, feeling the Mantle rise up again. “Did you like my little show?” He kissed the side of my head absently.

“Warden Dresden.” John said as his eyes met Dresden's. “We seem to run in the same circle now. I guess, almost family.” I saw Dresden about to answer back, some wise ass comment that died in his throat. “I look after my own, Warden. Family is family.” He offered a hand to Dresden. “Stop fucking up my businesses, and maybe I can make Chicago a bit more... White Council free.” I saw Dresden's eyebrow raise. “Family is as family does.”

“I'm not a scumbag crime lord.” Dresden said before he could hold his tongue.

“I am not a penniless warden of the White Council.” John replied, keeping his tone civil. “It doesn't mean that we cannot work together.”

“Go to hell, Marcone.” Dresden said as the two men glared at each other.

“Stop your dick measuring contest.” I snapped, both men looking to me. “Warden Dresden, you are here on behalf of the White Council. Baron Marcone is a signatory, show some respect.” I turned to John. “Baron Marcone, this is Queen Mab's party, stop goading the crack pot into exploding .”

“I want to point out, I'm not a crack pot, I'm a wise ass.” Dresden said.

“You're right on the ass statement.” John retorted quietly, I heard him, but so did Dresden apparently. “I'm offering you my aid, you moron. Don't you think having me on your side would be somewhat useful?”

“I don't really want to think about what aid you could give me.” Dresden snapped back. “I'm doing plenty fine without your so-called aid.” John opened his mouth in a response before I glowered. 

“Pride comes before a fall, remember that, Dresden.” John said after a moment. “If you turn me down, you may regret it. I have resources you could make use of. Monoc Securities, for example.” I could see Dresden pause for a moment. “There is also Amy, here, though I'm less likely to... loan her out.” I stamped his foot. Hard. It hurt, he showed nothing. “All I'm saying, my dear Winter Knight, is I want you close.” He looked back to Dresden. “We can work together, Dresden. We have in the past. Don't become a slave to your higher ground.” Dresden was gritting his teeth now, John offered his hand again. “Work with me, Harry. I'll even forgive you spying in on my...” He glanced at me “date.”

“You... were dating... Queen Mab's hired killer!” Dresden spat out. “I... you are insane.”

“Maybe I am, maybe I'm more sane than any other. She may be Queen Mab's killer, but she is in my court when it comes to working in Chicago.” I watched Dresden carefully, tilting my head slightly. “At the time it was just dinner, until you made it more. That kiss blew my mind, goodness knows what your vampire friend thought. Or that pretty little lady. Molly Carpenter, isn't that her name? Her father is a good man.” I watched the tension evaporate. That was more like it. Dresden then, albeit reluctantly, took his hand.

“Do not get me involved in your criminal empire, Marcone.” Dresden said eventually.

“I have no intentions, this is purely a truce. All I would go to you for, is matters of the Accords. In return, I offer you access to my resources, should you require them.” John looked pleased. “We both want to protect Chicago. It is why we made that deal earlier this year, is it not? I can keep the crime low, and you can keep the mystical shit at bay. We have our sides of the fences to deal with, it makes sense for us to work together.” His lips twitched. “Do we have an accord, Mr Dresden?”

“We have an accord, Marcone. As much as I hate this, we have an accord.” Came the response. I waited for the realisation to sink in. He was in the court of Queen Mab, the pact was as binding as if he made it to the Queen of Air and Darkness herself. A moment later, and I saw Dresden's eyes widen. There it was, and it was too late for him to make amendments. 

At first it looked like Dresden was getting a lot more out of the deal than John had. Yet, he had unwittingly agreed to support John's empire building by agreeing to go to him whenever the Accords were breached against John. Yet, John had made sure that Dresden had an almost equally good deal. He had access to both the resources of Baron John Marcone, and Monoc Securities. Then my eye twitched. Although it had been joked about at the time. I, too, was a resource that Baron Marcone had available. I stamped on his foot again, and his lips twitched. I couldn't tell if it were pain or amusement. 

“I love it when she's angry.” John said as he pulled me tighter against him, I could feel his body heat radiating out. I wanted to feel more. The next thing I knew, my arms were around his neck, kissing him like it was the last thing I would ever do. 

“We need to get out of here before the after party.” I gasped. “I... really don't want to be here for the after party.”

“After party? Explain?” John hissed quietly.

“Faerie orgy.” I said simply. “If you can be screwed, you will be screwed.” He took a moment longer than I thought he would with his response.

“Oh?” Was that all he was going to say. “You have never attended them then?”

“No, I'm not into them.” I responded. “Please, can we go, Baron?” I hoped that me using his official title would spur him to action. He raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

“Queen Mab, it has been a delight seeing you.” He said with a deep bow. “However I must make my departure. I, and Amelia, have a busy schedule tomorrow, and I hope that you can forgive us for our early departure.” He had broken one of Mab's rules of her parties.

“Baron Marcone. I would usually not react kindly to one of my laws being broken as you have done so, however you have asked for forgiveness, and you do have me in your debt. I think this evens our account.” John blinked. I knew he would ask me later.

“I do apologise, but business is business. Thank you for your understanding, and indeed our account is settled.” He looked to me. “Winter Knight, if you would be so kind as to open a Way back to the mortal world, we shall depart.”

“I can do that.” Dresden said as he walked over. “I was going to leave soon too. I have a bit of travelling to do with my job as Warden, after all.” We looked at the wizard. “It's the least I can do for the arrangements we made tonight.” John's lips twitched.

“Very well, your assistance would be greatly appreciated. There is a Way that opens from here into my office.” John said with a smirk.

“Really? Aparturum.” Dresden said as he looked through the opening. “Huh, so there is. That is useful to know.” With that the three of us walked through the opening. 

“Collect the bags.” John said to me quietly as we arrived. “I asked Hendricks to get you some fresh clothing in case you were going to be at mine.” I stared quietly. “I didn't think you'd want to do the walk of shame, and if they're not to your liking, we can go shopping tomorrow for other things.” He looked over at Dresden, who was staring at us, as though he had seen something wondrous.

“Marcone, are you really going soft?” He asked. “You're... well... getting involved with another being.” 

“Dresden, no man is an island.” His lips twitched. “You, yourself, have had some experiences with the fairer sex, have you not? You should know how... persistent they can be.” He drew me close. “I shall have Hendricks drive you home when he takes us. It was good doing business with you.”

 

The trip took next to no time at this time of night. The streets were mostly quiet, and we soon stopped outside a house, where Dresden left the car, and then we took off again, and we soon arrived at John's.. well... mansion. It paid to be a bad boy after all. He got out of the car first, and walked around, opening my door for me, doing as I had done for Mab earlier. It... felt good. He was treating me just like his lady. I took his hand when offered, and he escorted me inside after he took the bags. “Come along, and let me show you something you haven't experienced before.” I inhaled sharply at the predatory smirk. He opened the door to his home, and invited me inside. He smirked, showing that I wasn't afraid of what I carried. He was taking me into his home with all my power intact. I saw him look at me, waiting for me to follow him, and once I did he closed the door.

“You know about thresholds.” I said with a smile. “I'd have been... neutered if you made me enter without an invite.”

“You wouldn't hurt me, well kill me.” John said as he kissed my neck. “I'm expecting some hurt, I'm expecting not to be in work tomorrow, I'm expecting you to enjoy this evening too.” He led me by my hand towards the back of the house. “How much do you know about sex? You seemed to be pretty juiced last night.”

“I... don't, well I know a bit.” He raised an eyebrow. “I was running on the Winter Knight. You fed it, so its now satisfied, and leaving me high and dry with just my inexperience.” John pulled me close and kissed me. I could feel the Knight lazily recline inside me as I kissed him back. I felt John unzip my dress, tugging it down my body as we reached his bedroom. His fingers unbuttoned his shirt, never releasing my lips. My hands moved to his pants, pausing for a moment, then one of his hands moved mine to the buckle of his belt. I quickly opened the belt, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. My fingers brushed over something, and I heard John curse under his breath. “Are you okay?” He bit my neck then, and I yelped. I wanted him to bite me again, and he had the full attention of the Winter Knight. 

“You do things to me that I...” He kissed me again. “I never dreamed that another would want me.” I raised an eyebrow, as his lips released mine.

“What isn't to want? You're gorgeous. You're powerful. You're loyal.” I whined as I kissed him again, and he was more than happy to return it, and when our lips parted again, he grinned, genuinely happy, and pleasure showed on his face. It was quickly hidden again, he didn't want vulnerabilities. I still saw what he wanted me to see. My words pleased him, he untied my bra, and dropped it to the side. 

“You're describing yourself.” He responded, his voice a little deeper as he looked me over. “A child of the Sidhe, and a mortal. Do you realise just how gorgeous you truly are, even after becoming mortal?” His eyes roamed over me again. “You have the Winter Knight playing inside you, power aplenty.” A hand cupped my breast, pinching my nipple gently. “You came back after you got this power. You came back to me.” There was a note of possessiveness to him. “What do you think I look for?” His eyes moved back to my face, drinking in the details. “If I didn't want you, I would consider myself a little crazy. Also you wouldn't be here.” He drew me towards his bed. “I would have thrown you out of the car outside your home. Instead, I'm dealing with a 200 year old virgin, and I'm doing it gladly.” I blinked, twice. “Sorry, that didn't come out like I intended.” He pinched his nose. “This is why I don't do relationships.” I kissed him then, it surprised him somewhat. Then he kissed back. 

“We can work on that.” I purred, the Winter Knight fully awake, and hungry again. It had realised that we were both mostly naked, and it was encouraging me onwards. My hand twitched. “Can we... carry on? Please? She's... um... aware.” John took my hand, the gentle touch made the Winter Knight rumbled in pleasure. I took time to memorise him as he was at this moment. The same money-green eyes were now darker, thanks to the lighting, and desire. The touch of his lips as he kissed my wrist, as my fingers stroked the side of his face. 

“I promise to you that I won't do anything you don't want me to do.” He lifted my other wrist to his lips. “I promise that as long as we are together, I will do all in my power to keep you safe.” He kissed that wrist too, and I realised that they were the location of the pulse points. He looked me directly in the eyes, no fear of a soul gaze, and to be honest, I didn't need one. No matter what others said, he was a man of integrity. “Do I need to promise you anything else while I'm at it?” I chuckled as I kissed him.

“I should be the one promising you the world.” I responded. “I was yours the moment that you dragged me from the gutter I had found myself in. I still remember the day that you rescued me, they would have killed me.” I smiled. “It just so happens that I love owing that one debt to you, it brought me to your care, and brought you to mine.” I touched his thigh, and he drew my hand to his crotch, pressing my hand against the bulge, and I let out a small, surprised, gasp, to a small chuckle. I became acutely aware of my own body at that moment, his own hand played with my stomach, and the hand slowly moved towards my... I blushed more as I jerked away. He tugged me back, kissing me again.

“I won't harm you.” He said as he then lay back on the bed. “I want to show you pleasure.” My mouth went dry, I knew that he spoke the truth, but this was still all so new to me. John pulled me down to him to kiss me again. “Have you touched yourself intimately?” I stared at him, and he just winked as he wrapped his arm around me. “Will you let me? Please?” I hesitantly nodded, the moment robbing me of my voice. 

John pressed me down to the bed as a hand touched my belly again, his eyes never leaving mine. “I'm going to touch you through your panties just now, you can tell me if you would like more.” Then he did as he said he was going to do, he just cupped me between my legs, not moving, just keeping a gentle pressure present. Nothing was wrong with that, it actually felt good... very good. I pressed up into his hand, and felt something that made me give a small cry. Those green eyes never left mine

“More.” I gasped out.

“Above or below this fabric?” He asked as a single finger stroked along my most intimate of areas. He paused just before he stroked my clit, and I let out a loud cry.

“Below, sleet and snow, below!” He chuckled as his hand slid beneath the panties, and I felt his calloused fingers rub over my flesh directly. My eyes closed as I let out a loud moan, my head falling back, before I felt John's lips on mine again. I kissed him back before he pressed a little harder along my slit. I felt my hips jerk in response, and he caught my lower lip between his teeth as I mewled. A finger pressed against my opening, gently pressing inside. I yelped in surprise, though I felt so amazing, it was like my body had been demanding this for so long that I had blocked the thoughts out. Now they were back in full force, and I opened my eyes to see his. 

“I'm sorry, that went faster than I intended.” He said. “It felt right, and I'm pretty sure I could tell if you were displeased.” He never stopped thrusting the finger inside my body. I wanted more, I felt ready for more. “However, I'm stopping because if I don't, you won't get time to realise just what is going to happen, and I need you to know that.” He pulled away, removing his hand before he pulled my hand to his briefs once more. The look he gave me was of lazy lust, as he lay back on the bed, his eyes met mine and he licked his lips in anticipation. 

I gave an experimental stroke through the fabric, the noise I got just made my panties just get wetter. It was such a soft noise, I bet few people had ever heard it too. It made me hunger to hear it again. So I made every effort to get him to make that noise once more. I had no doubt that he slipped up, but I kept trying. Then I tried a different tactic. When his hands touched me below the fabric, it was like electricity. I returned the favour, and got the noise that I had been wanting. I found the fabric annoying, so did the Winter Knight. It took little effort to remove the offending fabric, by ripping it from his body, and reminding him just who he was dealing with. He was, as usual, relaxed, and had that smirk on his face. Feeling was one thing, seeing was totally different. How in this world was that thing supposed to fit? I must have voiced my thoughts, because John just chuckled. “It will surprise you, your body I mean.”

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“Babies come from somewhere, and they are bigger than this.” He stroked himself, bringing my attention back to his dick. Suddenly I burst out laughing, and he held me tightly.

“You must think me so naïve, asking all these questions.” I said but “I just... its new to me.” I just relaxed in his arms, and let him hold me, and then his fingers returned to my nether region. I mewled quietly, enjoying his fingers as they caressed me, then entered me again. “I want... please give me more. I need more, I don't care if I hurt, I want more.” John moved as I begged him, and I saw him leaning over me as he kissed me. Then there was a blast of pain as he pushed his dick inside me. I screamed into his kiss, as he rested against me. Between my legs ached, fiery aching. John kept me pinned below him, kissing me, and then the Winter Knight nudged me onwards, easing the pain that I was feeling, and the pleasure shone through. John must have felt it too because he started to pull out, then slowly thrust back in. 

It felt so good, too good. I wrapped my legs around him, and heard his groan as he thrust into me faster. We clung to each other, aching for more. “You are so wet. Tight, hot, and so dripping wet for me.” His words made me moan in absolute pleasure. He started to gently stroke my clit again, my muscles trembled before I... think I blacked out. The next thing I remembered was John kissing me, his thrusts were irregular, and I knew enough that he was almost at his limit, and then he kissed me as he gave some particularly strong thrusts. What I felt... it was unusual, weird, pleasurable. John's face ended up in my neck, his weight resting on top of mine. I wrapped him tighter in my grasp, the Winter Knight purred happily, we had our lover now. He had me, and I would always protect him, for all eternity. Especially if this kept happening, that was deliciously good. No, scrap that, He was deliciously good.

“How was that?” John asked as he rolled off me, pulling me into his arms, and kissing me. I... felt the most relaxed I had ever been. Yet right there and then I wanted more, right now. 

“I... want...” I blushed as I felt the Winter Knight approve of my own choice of action as I reached between us, stroking along his flaccid cock.

“You'll need to give me time if you want another run.” John said as he saw how frustrated I was. “I'm not a young man any more.” He kissed me again, it only made me hungrier. I needed to have more, and by how John was holding me, he wanted me just as much. He had already spilled his seed within me once, and he wanted to do it again too. It was like a craving that neither of us could satisfy, at least not with another. With each other there was a small chance, he pushed me back onto the bed, and I giggled in pleasure as he pushed me inside once more. He had me right where he wanted me, under him with his dick keeping me satisfied, and me keeping him comfortably warm. Just as we wanted the other. 

Just as Mab wanted us. Happy, satisfied, and bound tighter together. She had a plan, and I wanted to know just what it was. The thing with my faerie Queen boss? Nothing came easily, or free.


	6. Small Favour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Order of the Blackened Denarius is back in Chicago. John has gone missing, and Amy teams up with an unlikely ally in order to get him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The AU version of Small Favour (Book 10).

It has been months. I've spent every day working with Baron Marcone, and every night warming John's bed. It's surprisingly easy when you think logically. We're better when we know where the other is. More focused, more ready to take on whatever comes against us. Very much like Gard and Hendricks, we fought well together. His enemies knew that I was one of his greatest assets, but that I was the most difficult to remove in the same act. That was until they returned. The Order of the Blackened Denarius. 

I wasn't there the last time they showed, but I heard all about them. Hard to kill, harder to reason with, well some. Enemies of the Knights of the Cross. Signatories of the Unseelie Accords... and they were targetting my Baron. Queen Mab was going to be pissed if I let anything happen to him. I had already started working with John, Gard and Hendricks on more safe houses. We had made sure that he had been seen with all of us, that should confuse people if we had to skip out on things. I had improved with glamours, and I knew that Gard probably had a rune to cover that. We made our plans. 

Thank goodness we had.

They attacked the first safe house. We then mobilised, we separated into teams. It was Gard and Hendricks that had this shift. It had been preplanned, and I had drawn the decoy card. They would go to one safe house, and I would go to a second. It was hoped that they could be split into manageable forces. I didn't realise that even one little monster could be so difficult to take down. I also didn't expect that other one. The Praying Mantis woman with the giant Gorilla man. I doubt that I could have taken one of them, and I was facing two.

I could use magic, block most of their damage, but in the end I could only focus on one at a time. The woman could separate into thousands of bugs. The man had unreasonable strength. Discretion is the better part of valour. Once the glamour was made, I ran. I was scared, they scared me. I'm the Winter fucking Knight, that is just how scary these fallen angels are. When I called into the other designated safe house. There was no answer. Nobody was there, John had been taken. Gard and Hendricks was nowhere to be found. When I arrived, it was in ruins. I almost ran head first into Sergeant Murphy and Harry fucking Dresden. My day had just gotten worse.

Sergeant Murphy narrowed her eyes at me, she was rather disapproving of me I guessed. My cheek twitched, I had a few run ins with Chicago PD, John always got me off. She didn't approve of that for some reason. She also didn't approve of me walking across the police tape that would have stopped members of the public. She had such a mean glare for someone so... short. Though if rumour were to be believed, mentioning her stature was a quick way to end on your ass. I mean she was a pretty blonde that would need platforms to get to my height but still. 

“What do you want, Young?” She snapped, as I raised an eyebrow. “You shouldn't even be passed the tape.”

“What tape would that be?” I looked around me. “I saw something that intrigued me, and I thought I'd investigate.” Dresden raised an eyebrow at my impertinence.

“Who owns the building?” He eventually asked, as Murphy continued to glare at me more.

“Lake Michigan Ventures.” Murphy replied. “A subsidiary of Mitigation Unlimited, whose CEO is...”

“Triple crap.” Dresden spat almost angrily. “Gentleman Johnnie Marcone.” They both looked to me, and I tried to look innocent.

“That would explain your presence here. Checking up on property damage?” Murphy asked, as I leaned back against the wall. 

“It does belong to my boss. Why wouldn't I be here?” I glanced at Dresden. “So what happened?” He gestured to the pentagram, and I frowned. “Wow, someone hellishly hated this building.” I had an idea why it was targetted, but Murphy was here. To tell her... well... gave her leverage on my boss, I couldn't have that. She also was not a signatory to the Unseelie Accords. Unless Dresden dragged her in, she had no business knowing. 

I watched Dresden collect some of the blood, and I shook my head. I knew who was after John, I would fill him after Murphy left. I watched as Dresden tried a tracking spell, and it fail. I listened as he told Murphy what that meant, and then asking for a doughnut. I remained behind them and we walked back to the cop car, and I continued listening to the conversation. I then heard about the attack of the Gruffs. I... dug my nails into the palms of my hands, and while I stopped myself laughing, I couldn't the smirk. Summer nanny goats gave him black eyes. I watched them banter, and it reminded me so much of flirting. Maybe it would do them both good to get a room. 

Dresden got the doughnut and left, and I followed. He then summoned a pixie, by the name of Toot-toot. As soon as he arrived, he immediately focused on me, screeching for the wizard to get behind him. I raised my eyebrow. “Hey, Toot, she's on our side.” Dresden said as he also looked at me. “Aren't you, Lady Knight?” I tried to smile in a friendly manner, seemingly I shouldn't smile. 

“Wait you're the Winter Knight?” The pixie's loud pitched voice asked. “Did it hurt when you kissed her? Did...” 

“Toot, there is such things as personal space.” Dresden said.

“Did your tongue get stuck when...” The pixie continued.

“Toot, please, no.” Dresden said cutting in.

“Sorry, my Lord.” Toot-toot said in response. I raised an eyebrow as Dresden told me not to ask. So I did just that, and I was met by the tales of the Za Lord, and I looked at Dresden. He then asked Toot-toot to check on what the little folk knew about what happened to the building, and offered the doughnut in payment. 

No sooner had he left, than he flew back, screaming at us to run. Or rather to Dresden, and I was an after thought. We ran together, keeping pace with one another until the snow fall got worse. I groaned as Dresden floundered behind me. I grabbed his arm and continued to run, before pushing him into an alley. It took me a moment to realise there was no snow fall. A moment longer to realise the silence. Then I heard a very distinctive voice. That of a Malk. 

Oh. Fuck.

“Good evening, my Queen.” I said, dropping to a knee before her, Dresden followed a moment later.

“Bowing as mortals should.” The malk mewled. “You should be on your knees before Mab, Queen of Air and Darkness.” I tried to work out if it was Mab or the malk talking. I settled on both, the Queen could talk through her servants if she wished. I then let Dresden do the talking. She talked to Dresden of the favours he owed her, and I saw him glance to me, and I smiled innocently. She then offered him a chance to remove a debt. Of course Dresden was curious. 

When she made the snow sculpture of the building, I watched. Intently. I watched as a car arrived, as Hendricks, nd then Gard got out, and both armed themselves. Then there was a third. It was John, and he was as cock sure and confident as he always did. It took all of my composure to not interfere with the sculpture. We watched as John reacted to something down the alley before either Hendricks or Gard, and I wished I were there. Give my love his due, he was fast. We watched as the trio hurried inside, Hendricks being the last to enter. Dresden looked at me. “Hells bells.” He said quietly as he realised just what was going to happen. “Marcone was inside?”

Mab then flicked her hand, and the building cut away, revealing an image of the interior. John entered a code into the keypad, locking the entrance behind them. This was repeated a few times. “Your boyfriend built a panic room.” Dresden said to me. 

“He has many panic rooms and safe houses.” I replied, watching intently as Gard reacted to a hidden camera and brought out a rune, disabling it, disrupting the globe as Mab complimented John on getting Gard. Then she got the image back, this time it was grainier, and 'smoky' it was after the spell had ripped the building a new one. I watched as John was forced out the building and into a van. A wave of relief flooded over me. He was alive! I had no doubt that Gard and Hendricks were probably alive too. There had been no body bags at the scene.

“You shall repay me a favour, and help my Knight find the Baron.” The malk said, its eyes glittering.

“The hell I will.” Dresden snapped, and I turned on him then.

“You would do this even if Queen Mab did not request you to help me.” I snarled, but Mab hushed me and a moment later she was between Dresden and myself, and she bit his ear. He froze for a moment, as Mab looked at me. 

“I have sealed his ability to use fire.” She said. “He cannot be permitted to use that danger. If he dares, then he will blaze with Summer attention. You are not permitted to talk to him about that magic, instead, you are to instruct him on using our specialities if requested, understand?” I just nodded. “Good.” She bit him once more, returning time to itself. She continued to give him reasons why he should help, and all the time I was making a list of safe houses to check, pulling out my cell and calling those I knew, and getting a response in none of them. I glared back at Dresden, who still looked indecisive. 

“Who took Marcone?” He asked quietly. Queen Mab didn't know, He looked to me. “Amelia? You know his business better than anyone I would think. Any ideas?”

“Too many.” I responded. “John... he has a lot of enemies that would love to see him removed from power.” I sighed dejectedly. “We did, however, hear about potential Denarian movement in Chicago. Nothing concrete about why they were here. 

“Be prepared to run or fight.” Mab said quickly before Dresden could ask her further questions. “You're going to have worries on your trail soon enough.” With that she left, and we looked down the alley to see Gruffs. I could feel the Summer blaze around them, and my lips twitched. The Winter Knight wanted to kill them, but we had more important things to do.

“Mr Dresden.” I said as I prepared to draw up a snow storm of my own. “Prepare to run, I don't know how long I can hold them off.” Then I released the icy cold of Winter upon the Summer beasts. “Losse!” I could hear Dresden splutter as he ran, trying not to laugh. I was soon running after him. The Gruffs began to shoot at us. I couldn't keep a wall up while running. I then noticed that Dresden was behind me. Chauvinist! Yet I was thankful for him. His duster seemed to be taking more of the gunfire than my unprotected back could, and then I had thoughts. If I were going to hunt one or two dangerous foes, I would cover all exits. “Dresden, there's going to be one ahead of us.”

“On it, drop when I tell you to.” He grunted as another bullet hit the duster.

“You're going to have to make me one of them.” I joked a little as the third Gruff came into view.

“Duck! Forzare!” The blast of force cracked into the feet of the gruff just as I raised my hand and called 'Hilkin'. “Tolkien nerd.” Dresden said as we ran past the Gruff, and he lashed out against the feet again, and we ran around a corner. I was shivering with anger as we came to a stop and Dresden used his magic to open a door for us to escape into. We both panted as he slammed the door behind us. We both froze as we heard snuffling on the other side. 

Then it went silent. It knew I was there, Summer could always feel Winter, and visa versa. I tried to stuff the Winter Knight back into its box, and something must have worked, because the Gruff moved off. Dresden created light when it moved off, and we started moving again. Dresden was actually pretty useful as we carried on, and he grabbed a few... questionable items, but it was a good move. As long as he didn't use it on me. We ran for the elevator, and again when the gunfire started, Dresden placed himself behind me. “Dresden, how many debts am I going to owe you for a wardrobe?” I panted as I ran into one of the elevators, having an idea on what to do as Dresden copied me on the second as we took the third. Or would have if he hadn't started making it misbehave. Wizards!

Eventually it closed and we headed for the roof, my back pressed against the wall of the elevator, my nails lengthening into claws. We ran out and I followed Dresden. When I looked at what he was looking at I shook my head. The man was insane! He explained the plan to me, and I immediately started the descent, he followed quickly behind me. I was a much quicker climber, but then again I didn't have to fight the cold as Dresden did, I hit the ground while Dresden was roughly fifty feet up. I then saw the staff descend, and I caught it nimbly, and waited for Dresden to follow. Soon his pixie returned and we followed him away, and as we reached the end of this new alley we heard the gruff cry, and then another cry, but in pain. I grinned at Dresden. So that was his plan. He returned the grin as we reached an all night grocery store. Dresden bought himself a coffee, the man needed it. I did not.

It was then that I let a frustrated cry out, that I bit down on so that it was barely a whimper. No weakness. Yet, I saw Dresden look at me with pity in those dark eyes. His free hand took mine, and I almost jerked it away. “I'm sorry about earlier.” He said quietly. “I... I didn't mean...”

“You did, and I don't blame you.” I responded, as my eyes closed. “He doesn't mean the same to you, and you don't know him as well as I do. Your meetings have always been tenuously positive, if that at all. You think he's scum for what he does. A lot of people do, but he isn't a bad guy. I meant what I said months ago, and I'll say it again in a different way. He is a dickhead, but he's got a heart of gold, you just need to locate it.” I saw Dresden just nod thoughtfully, as he went to the phone to call someone.

Some time later and a Hummer arrived outside, and Dresden grumbled to himself as he motioned to me to follow him. When the window rolled down, I saw the vampire from months ago, and my one-time hairdresser. He stared when he saw me too. I got in when Dresden did. “Harry, we seem to have Marcone's...”

“Working with her, Thomas.” Dresden said as he looked back at me before he told Thomas everything. I could see the pity in Thomas' eyes, and mine just hardened. I hoped. “Amelia, where do we start?”

“Well... not at the safe houses I know.” I responded. “Already called them, and no replies.” I crossed my arms in the back of the monster sized vehicle. I heard Thomas questioning why Dresden was helping me. “Dresden gave his word to Jo... Baron Marcone that he would support him when it came to the Accords.” I responded before Dresden could say anything. “You know how oath breakers are treated.” Thomas winced.”Also I'm sure that Mab would have something to say about a key signatory being removed from play. Also its not as though Dresden holds her interest for Winter Knight any more.” Thomas raised an eyebrow.

“And you know because?” He asked

“I know because I am the Winter Knight.” I responded, and Thomas almost drove the Hummer off the road with a hissed 'Empty night!' We stopped for food at an IHOP. We didn't have the time, and Dresden wanted to eat? I then heard them quietly talking about a scarf, and there was sadness in Thomas' voice. Then I unexpectedly placed my hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently, and he jumped slightly. I knew the pain of losing a loved one, even if it were somewhere unreachable. When Thomas killed the engine, there was a a voice outside, with a shotgun.

I knew that voice, and Dresden had to hold me back from leaping out the car. The. Fucking. Summer. Knight. Was. Here.

“Harry, what are you doing with that Winter bitch?” I heard the voice say. If I was out of the car he wouldn't be calling me that! The car started to freeze as the Winter Knight reacted to its counterpart. Before he could react, I had shot out of the door, and he backed off a few paces, trying to put distance between us, but I wasn't going to let him. I grew claws, and lunged at him, before managing to score a hit against the barrel of the gun, dislodging it. I then firmly placed my foor on the shotgun as Dresden got out of the car. 

“Fix, Amelia, calm down.” He said as he looked at us both. “Fix, what do you want?”

“Stop conspiring with Winter, you don't know what you're playing with.” Fix said as his eyes remained focused on me. “Does he, Lady Knight?”

“Sir Knight, he is helping me find the Baron of Chicago.” I responded, I itched to stick him with the claws on my flexing fingers. “You are the one who knew the gruffs were sent after him, after all they're Summer's hitsquad.” I said, and I saw Fix's eyes moved to Dresden. “To be honest, Dresden is better with Winter all because of that. When we want you dead, you know about it well in advance.” Dresden could see that the only thing keeping me from lunging at the Summer Knight was the fact that he had told us both to stop. I didn't hear half of what was said between them, but Dresden grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the Hummer again, and I was snarling all the time. 

I promised to myself that I would kill him the next time we met.

Dresden and Thomas talked about the weed while I was huffing in the back. I then zoned in when they talked about the leaf he had from Summer. I raised an eyebrow as Dresden started putting pieces together about the leaf. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. “Do you know about this?” He asked sharply. 

“I'm Winter.” I responded, as I looked outside. “However, if I was going to send hit men after you, I'd want to give them a foolproof way to get to their target.” Dresden swore, but then started to form an idea in his mind. We arrived back at Dresden's place and entered. He disappeared down into the under basement as I looked around his place, and was greeted by a dog, and a large cat. As was his due I paid respects to the cat first, after all cats are the masters of their domain, and then the dog. I found out from Thomas that the cat was called Mister, and the dog, Mouse. I then sat, waiting for Dresden to do whatever he was up to, and eventually he let the cat down to play. He then promptly sat on the sofa and fell asleep.

I took this time to close my eyes for a moment. The next thing I knew and I was shaken awake. I blinked wearily as Dresden yanked his hand back. “Come on, we're heading out.” I just nodded and got to my feet. I was tired with worry, and it showed. “I... I'm sorry.” Dresden said, and I must have looked confused, because he brushed things off with a small uncomfortable laugh.

We got in the car and we set off, arriving shortly after at Executive Priority Health. I sighed as we approached the door and Dresden's card didn't work. I removed mine and swiped it through. “What can I say, it pays to work for my boss.” I said as I opened the door and entered. “Well?” Both men followed. I straightened my clothing so it didn't look like I slept in them all night. “I'm guessing you want to see Demeter?” As we entered, a young woman walked up to us. “Where is Demeter?” I asked, and I saw the girl inhale sharply. She hadn't been expecting anyone. 

“I... she isn't in... ma'am.” She said quietly.

“Billie, I wasn't born yesterday. I'm not in the mood to be lied to, and I will let Mr Marcone know how unhelpful you are. What do you think will happen?” Billie whimpered in fear. “Now get your ass to her office.” I looked back at Thomas and Dresden with a small smirk. “If you want, Mr Raith, I can arrange a nice membership for you here.” I could see the temptation in his eyes. Billie came back, and we followed her through the halls. I could have simply walked to her offices, but I did pay some amount of respect to the woman, however I just opened the door, and walked in. I could see the fury in her eyes that was quickly washed out, I decided to let Dresden do the talking. 

He asked twice where John was, and I could see a small smirk in Demeter's face. I put a blank look on my face as I just let Dresden work. As he pressed on, I started to get more suspicious of Demeter's lack of concern for John, and just as I was about to have my say, I heard Billie outside, and I threw up a glamour, looking like a so-called trainer at the gym, and stood quietly in the corner. A man entered, a man that I knew as Torelli. He entered shouting about the books, and other such things. Of course he was here with four goons of his. I paused, watching to see what Dresden would do. I could easily take all four, and Torelli without much issue. He dealt with two of them without problem. Interesting, it was then that Torelli pointed a gun at Dresden's head. 

I wasn't going to allow that. My glamour faded, and I moved behind him, grabbing him by the neck. “Mr Torelli.” I growled in his ear, watching him freeze as I squeezed his windpipe gently. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?” The gun clattered to the floor. “I am not in the mood to be fucked with, and if you think I would let you take over Mr Marcone's businesses, you have another thing coming.” I squeezed again, this time keeping the pressure on. “I should kill you, but I want to see Mr Marcone have fun hunting you down, so run, little piggie, run away squealing.” He did just that, barely waiting for his men. Dresden then went back to talking with Demeter, and she gave him an address, and I raised an eyebrow before we left.

We eventually pulled into the address, and we were all on alert. Something wasn't right, Thomas mentioned seeing someone behind the third window, but I hadn't noticed, then again I was a tad distracted. The three of us approached the building, my instincts were on high alert. Something wasn't right, and that was proven the correct thing, when Thomas mentioned that there was something in the trees. This was probably a trap, I realised. When Dresden called out, stating who he was, and I definitely saw the curtain twitch this time too. I then heard a familiar voice telling us to keep our hands where he could see them. I immediately recognised the voice. “It's okay, Hendricks, he's here to help.” I heard some mild swearing as the door swung open, and he motioned me inside. “Both of them are here to help, something is out there, they may need their weapons.” He clucked disapprovingly, but allowed them to keep the weapons. 

“Gard is upstairs.” He said quietly. “She needs help. It's pretty bad.” 

“Sigrun, its me, I'm coming up!” I called as I ran up the stairs two at a time, and Dresden followed me. We entered the bedroom, and were greeted by a blood soaked Valkyrie on an equally blood soaked bed. She was busy sticking herself back together. “Let me help.” I said quietly as I started to glue while she poked her insides back where they should be as Dresden talked to her. These were my friends, and they were both injured.

“What happened with you, Amelia.” She asked after a while. 

“Didn't make the safe house. I was attacked by two.” It was then that the window shattered and the creature from before entered. I snarled, trying to protect Gard from more injuries. “That bitch was one of them!” Both myself and Dresden squared off against this thing, using everything we had. All we were able to do was beat it back. I had made the right choice last time, when I fled. I picked up Sigrun's axe and chopped at the creature when Dresden immobilised it, but it just broke up into smaller parts as it did before. I had to get her out of there, I grabbed her gently and helped her down stairs. “We need to go!” I screeched, even though I knew not where. That's when I saw Thomas and Hendricks. 

Praying mantis bitch tried to get us into a truce, but we all expected treachery from her. She mentioned fire and force from Dresden, and I froze, she better not trigger the memory block. The Denarian was fixated on all of us. Well Gard, Hendricks, and myself. She... vomited up a body, which she used to communicate, saying that her quarrel was with us, or rather Hendricks and Gard, I just so happened to be caught in the crossfire. My eyes narrowed at her, and she paused for a moment, taking note of who I actually was. Her grin turned predatory. “My, my.” She said. “Mab has thrown her lot in with the upstart Baron, and letting her Knight run amok. Kill her, Wizard, and I'll pay you handsomely for the effort.” Thankfully I was still considered a woman by Dresden, and he turned her down. They talked some more, John was brought up, and that was when I wanted to kill her. 

We made a plan to get out, and executed it, causing a lot of damage to the building, and some to the Hummer in the process, but we got off relatively scot free. Even if the Mantis bitch jumped like a bug and rode the Hummer for a bit. “Well we learned jack squat.” Thomas said as we drove away.

“Not entirely.” Both Dresden and I responded at the same time. Dresden shook his head. “We know there's more than five around. We know that they're signatories of the Accords, that they object to a mere mortal being a part of their world. He flashed me a concerned smile. “At least we know he's alive. They wouldn't kill the head of the snake without letting him see the rest flayed first.”

“We need to get somewhere safe, not just for our sakes either. Sigrun needs time to heal.” I said eventually. I heard Dresden groan slightly.

“Let's go to the Carpenters. They may be able to help.”

I watched Hendricks catch a nap as Dresden and the vampire talked over who, and what, the Denarians were. I just closed my eyes, I was so tired, and I just wanted to waken from this nightmare, the mantle of the Winter Knight started its own concerns behind my eyelids. It played images of John's murder, of us dying, until it was all that I could see, and I woke screaming. I woke Hendricks, who gripped my shoulder. “S'all good, Amy.” He rumbled quietly. “We'll get him back.” I tried to smile. I sincerely hoped so, if not, I would soon find out just how far my bond with the Winter Knight would go.

We arrived outside a house, and saw an older man with two boys with shovels. The man said something to the boys and they disappeared inside, while he remained outside. He walked over, and I recognised him from the files I read on him. Michael Carpenter, one of the two current Knights of the Cross. My eyes moved to the door as it opened, and saw a tall, black, man walk out. I recognised him too, there stood the other active Knight of the Cross. Sanya. Michael talked with Dresden, and Sanya focused on me. He then joined the conversation between them. I listened as I checked Gard, memorising the names that were brought up. “Harry, you travel with quite some company.” Sanya said after a while, his heavy Russian accent prominent in his voice. “A vampire, and the Winter Knight.” He laughed at the shocked expressions on our faces. “I see all. The other lady. What is she?”

“Injured, jackass.” I snapped, and he laughed in response. 

“She will be fine, that one. Heart of a bear, she has.” Sanya said. Dresden explained about her and Tessa, and he looked impressed. “She is a fine and true warrior.” He said as he looked her over again. Michael told Thomas to go around to the back of the house, and we moved Gard into the workshop that was there. I made sure that she was comfortable, and sat beside Hendricks, and closed my eyes, still listening to what was being said between wizard and vampire, and what was said made me hiss angrily. Dresden suspected that there was a chance that they wanted to recruit my lover to their cause. That made all of me shiver with unspoken anger. That would not happen! 

I felt Dresden's shadow fall over me, and he reached down and touched my shoulder, and my eyes opened. “I... would like you to accompany me into the house.” I raised an eyebrow. “There is something that needs to be discussed, and I think you should be there. You are... involved with Marcone after all.”

We entered the house, I wasn't invited across the threshold, and I respected that. I yelped as pain flooded me, and I stumbled as I tried to take a step forward, the pain was so great. All three of the men in the room darted forward to help me, and I just glared at them. “Back off.” The three men stared at me in surprise as I moved to the closest chair, and sat down, as I checked myself for injuries. “Cracked ribs, ow, pulled ligaments in my knee. Thankfully no concussion.” I continued my own assessments of my injuries, as they watched. “Nothing that won't heal once this business is done. The mantle can deal with the pain.”

“Don't push yourself, you're still mortal, you can still die.” Michael said as I tried to stand up again. “Now, Harry, you were saying something?”

“I think the Denarians want to recruit Marcone.” I heard Harry say, and I bristled with his words. Sanya and Michael shared a meaningful look. “He's going to refuse, at first at least, but I don't know exactly how long he could keep it up.”

“What makes you say that?” Michael asked as he frowned and folded his arms. “What makes you think he'll refuse?”

“Marcone's scum” Dresden said, but as I opened my mouth, he carried on. “He's his own scum though. He doesn't work for anyone but himself.” He shook his head. “I think that's why they went after Hendricks and Gard, but left Amelia out of the plan. They don't want Queen Mab involved.”

“This doesn't sound like Tessa.” Sanya said quietly. “She prefers to get those all ready to grab at the offered coin. Not those with potential talent.”

“So... Nicodemus is here.” Michael said, and Sanya's grin widened. I remembered the file on that smarmy git. The de facto leader of the Denarians. I then listened on as they talked tactics, and that Dresden just wanted to nuke Nicodemus, something that split the Knights. I wanted to kill every last Denarian, but I was barely able to stand up to one. I continued to listen to Dresden's words as he explained why they should kill Nicodemus and the others if they were able. 

“He speaks a semblance of truth about Faerie.” I concurred, “Winter cannot provide safe passage if it is at war.” I then stood with him when it came to voting to stop the fallen angels. The Knights did not, as much as the Russian wanted to. Harry did some phone calls then left for a meeting. I presumed it was with Murphy. I was left alone with the two Knights of the Cross, and Michael looked at me for the first real time since I entered his home. 

“Knight of the Winter Court, be welcome in my home.” He said, and suddenly a wave of relief from the pain flooded through me. “You should be careful not to get in over your head.” Michael then said as he pulled out some food for the rest of us. “You're not invincible.”

“Plenty of time to rest when I'm dead.” I responded, getting a laugh from Sanya. Michael then placed some sandwiches and soup in some Thermos flasks on the table, ready to take out. One for each of us. 

“Charity made some soup earlier, but as she is away with the kids now, you and your... friends are welcome to have some.” I heard a noise of displeasure in his voice. “I... ask you to reconsider your options.” I smiled sadly.

“My path is a deep furrow.” I responded. “However, I thank you for your concern, Mr Carpenter. You really are a good, and honest man. Your wife is lucky to have you.” I saw him nod slightly.

“Mr Marcone doesn't deserve you.” Came his response, but a smile tugged on his cheek. “Then again, you don't deserve him either, but that is why you work well together. You both want to be worthy.” His words gave me pause for thought. 

“I shall help you.” Sanya said as he grabbed the flasks of soup, and I took the sandwiches. “So... you and Mab?” He asked. “You hit that?” I raised an eyebrow. “You tapped that ass, presumably it was fat.” I flushed bright red, I didn't expect the Knights to know just how things were passed on in Winter. He just grinned. “You and the crime lord too? You are close?”

“You could say that.” I said as I walked towards the workshop.

“You tapped the Baron's ass too?” I paused, spluttering out some words in a vague non-committal. “He is one lucky guy. We will get him back, don't worry.” He gripped my shoulder. “Lady Knight, I shall do my utmost to return him to you.” He kissed my hand as he raised it to his lips. 

We waited for Dresden, Thomas, and seemingly Molly, to return. I had missed that little revelation. The eldest Carpenter kid had some guts. 

The next thing I knew Dresden was back, and told me to go with him. We went to... Burger King, got food, then ended up back at Dresden's. I had a chicken sandwich, some fries, and a drink made all the colder because of my emotions. There had to be some reason why he took us there of all places before his. Had to be, right? I listened in as the group began talking, and although I knew that they wanted my input, I remained silent. I listened as Dresden explained all he knew about the Denarians. It was more information than Gard had been able to provide. I would need to update her when I could.

I wished that they had something more going for them than their half thought out idea. Then Murphy turned to me. “Well... one thing we know for sure. They have Marcone somewhere that not even his most loyal can find him.” Everyone looked at us. “They can't be in plain sight, or else her lot would have found him already.” Murphy nodded to me. 

It was then that Dresden's eyes locked onto me, eyes widened. “Hell's bells, they knew where he would be.” I swallowed hard. “Someone ratted your b... boss out.” He glanced quickly at Murphy who hadn't seemed to have heard him. “It had been planned, Amelia, someone fed Marcone to them.” He pointed his cup at me. “Who would know where the panic room was?”

“You need Gard for that.” I replied. “I'm an enforcer, a problem solver. I'm his liaison with Queen Mab. Gard is the security expert, Hendricks deals with most of the Baron's other concerns.” Dresden sighed. “I'm sorry I can't be of much help.” 

“So we need to go and talk to Gard.” Dresden sighed and shook his head. “So we will need to split up. Amelia, you shall go with Thomas, I have something that will let him look like me for a time at least. We can't afford to take you with us as we need to move around without alerting the Summer where we are.” I understood that logic and nodded. I would go with the vampire, I supposed acting as a decoy would work just as well as anything else.

“If you find out anything...” I started to say, but remembered. They were wizards. “If you find him, get him back.” Dresden nodded before getting some kind of doll, and throwing it to his brother, and when he caught it, he looked somewhat like Dresden, but without the eyes and nose to match. I watched as Molly set to work with some make up to make them look closer. Once they were done, they hid under a veil, that would have make the most proficient sidhe proud and slipped out with the dog.

We gave them a few hours before we headed out too. We drove for ages, it was boring, but at least I got talking to this guy. He wasn't that bad, not really. We didn't have much to talk about, but its not that we didn't want to, it was more that we couldn't. It would break trust and confidence. We came across elves, and Fix, and while we dealt with them all, it seemed that the Summer Knight seemed to at least have some decency to him to be easy on us, so I gave him the same respect. I only strung him up in ice for a while, as he tried to burn a limb to cinders. 

Eventually we got the call to return to the Carpenter's place. I eyed the newcomer. From what had been mentioned she was the head of the Wardens, and that made things interesting. She was much younger than I imagined. I was glad that Gard and Hendricks were fine. I listened to the others talking about who was going. “I will be there.” I said firmly, and as expected there was a good number of complaints to me doing such. “Look, I'm affiliated with two signatories of the Accords. I work with both the Winter Court, and with Mr Marcone. I have as much right to be there as anyone.” Before another could say anything, I grabbed Hendricks' gun. “Mind if I borrow this?” He just responded with a grin. “Thanks.” I raised an eyebrow as Murphy also made her intentions clear, and I smiled. Sanya was right. She was tiny, but fierce. 

We travelled to the aquarium, I remained with Gard and Hendricks, and I was wholly prepared for a fight. We entered the building, and the Hellhound met us, refusing to let us by because of Murphy. For a moment I thought I saw a jilted lover scenario, but I must have been mistaken. He and Dresden left us there as they waked through the Aquarium. I had a bad feeling about this entire thing. I moved closer to both Gard and Hendricks, the pistol in my hand feeling heavier. All three of us were on edge, but we had to wait. Then I heard something “They're coming for Ivy!” I ran in, my gun ready, even as the others shouted behind me, and followed. Alas we were too late, and a field of energy separated us from those inside. From Dresden, Kincaid, and from the Archive. 

I growled, and paced. My actions reminded me of that Star Wars Prequel that I had to endure when I accompanied John to a children's hospice. I had to get in there! I was needed! I summoned up the magic of the Winter Knight, and lashed at the barrier. There was some hissing, and the scent of brimstone. Hellfire. It reminded me of Arctis Tor when it had been attacked. I... was helpless once more. 

When the circle fell... we were too late. Dresden had fallen, Mantis bitch had the girl. Dresden then shattered the glass of the Aquarium with his last thought. I looked at Luccio, Murphy, and Gard. “Come on, ladies, lets show them that you don't mess with us.” They ran into the room, weapons, and magic, blazing. We couldn't stop them escaping with the Archive, with Ivy. The lining, that I overheard, was that the Denarians were almost extinct. Only six remained, and they were all in Chicago. 

That still hadn't changed the fact that my boyfriend was still no closer to being back in my arms. It had been days, and part of me was concerned that he was actually dead. No I couldn't think like that. I would get him back. We went by one of John's stashes. With Murphy. We had to help Kincaid, and sadly that meant showing Murphy something we would rather not. We eventually found ourselves back at the Carpenter's place. I fell asleep almost as soon as I sat in the chair. I was exhausted.

I woke up briefly, still feeling out of it when I heard people talking about something, and I just mumbled for them to shut up as I turned over and went back to sleep. That didn't last long as the voices returned, and I stretched, they were looking at me weirdly. Dresden's friends that was, and luckily he awoke about the same time. They started talking about the Archive again, and I just yawned, yet I still kept listening to them. I missed John, it was like a part of me was missing, a good part. The part of me that cared. If he was gone... I don't know what I would do. I barely heard the phone ringing, but I was acutely aware of what Michael said into the receiver. 

It was that bastard.

I almost screamed and yanked the receiver, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. “It's better to just let them deal with it.” Molly said as she tried to console me. “He won't get away with the things he's done.” She pulled me into a hug. “We will get Mr Marcone back, we will get Ivy back.” I never knew the girl was that sensitive, that explained the amount of money that she had taken that night all those months ago. “Hush, it'll all be fine.” 

“Dresden looks... wary.” I mumbled. “Something isn't right, and I suspect he's being threatened.” 

“I couldn't even tell that, and I'm an empath.” I raised an eyebrow. “I should not have said that...”

“Then I apologise for how I came across.” I said at the same time, making Molly stop mid sentence. “I'm not a happy person, I radiate darkness, fear, and a lot of other dark things. Not all of it is mine, the Winter Knight has its own desires, and its starting to get out of control. Again.”

“What... what do you mean?” Molly asked. 

“It wants, and it takes. It drags me along behind it, like I'm the mantle.” I sighed. “Do you really want to know what it's thinking?” 

“I... I'm not sure, so I'm going to say no.” She replied. “I don't know if I could handle it.” 

“It's a weird case when a monster needs a professional monster to stay sane.” I said quietly so only she heard. “Mr Marcone is that professional monster.” I saw her swallow, and I could envision myself kissing down the delicate flesh. I pushed the mantle back down, but I heard Molly gasp quietly. Just a little taste? Just one? We could easily have her, we could pin her down, she wouldn't complain.

“I... I need to be... elsewhere.” Molly said quickly as she moved away from me. It was the same time that Dresden moved to the front door, and I saw Nicodemus. The mantle howled in fury, and it took both Michael and Sanya to hold me back, as well as the threat of a silver sword at my neck. I wanted to run out there and rip that poor excuse for a man a new hole. I wasn't sure where yet, I was working on that. I was watching the conversation out the window, and I could see that Nicodemus had seen me. I pulled at my arms again, but their hold was too strong. Then it was all over, and Harry was walking back indoors. I watched him and Michael go out the back door, and something itched in the back of my head.

It was a few minutes before Dresden stormed back in, his eyes focused on me. “Tell me everything you know, Lady Knight.” He spat as he grabbed my shoulder. “Where is my Blasting Rod?” I blinked in confusion.

“What are you talking about?” It was Dresden's turn to blink.

“My Blasting Rod.”

“Wait you're still alive?”

“Why wouldn't I be?”

“Well she said...”

“Who?”

“Queen Mab...”

“That bi... birch!” We said in unison at the polite cough from Michael. 

Dresden seemed a little calmer. “Tell me everything.”

“I can't, you've worked with my Summer counterpart before. Her majesty just said that Summer's wrath would burn you from the inside.” Dresden sighed. “I didn't... It wasn't my place. I couldn't question her.” The truth seemed to get me a few nods of approval. We fell in for another meeting, where we discussed what we were going to do. I listened in on the discussion on ley lines. They had worked out where Nicodemus likely was. I just wanted to run out there and get him, but then I listened to the warnings of Luccio. 

After a while we went to take our places. As had been figured out, I was to play a prisoner, a prisoner to get John to agree to join the Denarians, and as such... I was handcuffed. With realistic-looking glamours. I was fed my lines over and over again to make sure that I had everything down pitch perfect. I had developed a hate-filled glare. I may also have been looking like Gard at the time. A disarmed, dishevelled, unhappy, Valkyrie. I wrapped her around me, pulling her close. I was Sigrun Gard.

When Dresden arrived, our... courier showed herself. Dresden called her Rosanna. There was a bit of back and forth between them as she exclaimed that neither the Knights, not I was part of the arrangements. Dresden fielded the answers as he made a show of showing me off to the Denarian bitch. He grabbed me roughly, but so gentle that I grunted. Then he pushed me into a van that just pulled up. Michael opened the door for Rosanna, I let out a small growl, something to make them think I was Gard. I was pretty sure that I had the body language down. I was trying to make myself look as small and unthreatening as possible. To be prey, but of course I still needed to have that glare. 

After a while we arrived at a marina. I was dragged out, and pushed towards a ski boat, and we all got in, Sanya being the last to do so. We were soon out on the water, and I saw Dresden look back at me, and I let a small smile show before it became a glare again. He looked surprised, well let him wonder how I was doing this. I remained kneeling in the boat. Dramatic morons. I still enjoyed the moment, even if Dresden's pop culture jibes were something terrible. He spoke to the bitch for a bit before he paused, and then I felt it too. A Summer breeze. I shivered. We needed to get out of here or my glamour would be broken, and then the next minute I saw Sanya being attacked by tentacles. I shivered as there was a fight around us, and I couldn't help. 

Eventually the boat's engine roared to life and we were moving again, no thanks to the fucking kelpies that had appeared. In the fray, Dresden injured his ankle, though he seemed to cope with the pain well. I just wanted to get off onto the island. I wanted to get to my boyfriend. 

It felt like an age but we eventually arrived at the island. I had to force myself not to look too happily until I was firmly on the ground. My eyes scanned the island and noticed a bonfire. Rosanna leaped into the water once she tied the boat, and it was with trepidation that we followed her, knowing that there were people likely to surround us. Michael passed heat bags to everyone but me, I could deal with the cold, and I wouldn't have any problems dealing with the snow. Except I made myself do so. I made Dresden and the Knights help me, even though they knew as the Winter Knight I would have no issue. But for now I was playing a tired, captured, injured, Valkyrie.

We stopped in front of Nicodemus and his posse. I looked for John, just to miss Dresden asking to see Ivy. I saw her then, and my mothering instinct roared to life. Look at what they had done to this precious child! There were no excuses to use such abuses on her! She was cold, abused, and terrified of the beasts around her. I wanted to get to her and help her. I... my heart almost stopped as I followed Dresden as he taunted the Denarians. I saw him! It took so much of me not breaking my cover right at that moment. 

John looked up at Dresden, his eyes moving to the rest of us, he looked like a wreck. He had been bound to the wall with rope, he had been beaten, one side of his face was puffy and bruised, my eyes moved back to the gorilla thing. It's doing, I imagined, and one side was a mess of blood. More than... I frowned as he moved in discomfort and I saw that something had ripped the top of his left ear off. My blood was beginning to boil. I kept looking him over, there was blood on his knuckles, he had fought them, so much so that either they didn't clean his hands from their blood, or it was his own. 

Both targets had been spotted, and Dresden hadn't even needed to introduce me as a bargaining chip. He threw Fidelacchius back towards Michael, and I dropped the glamour I had been holding, and I flicked my hair back, I could see the smallest of smirks on John's face, as I prepared to fight. Just as Dresden pulled out his sawn off shotgun, screaming “Fire in the hole!” I averted my eyes, dropping a darkness veil over my allies as he shot into the air. We had out sight. Most of our opponents did not. While I wanted to remain with the others, I wanted to hurt them like they had hurt me, I focused on metal hair girl, and sent the fury of winter after her. Every time a strand of hair touched the ground I froze it there, making her movements more sluggish, then she moved towards me, and I called for the Ice Blade. It was ice, but I had played with it. I had used it in the past to deal with metal, just as Sanya backed me up. 

“Stick to the plan.” He said as he nodded towards John and Ivy. “Beasts and your man, let Dresden deal with the circle.”

I just nodded as I ran onwards, keeping a good view of my surroundings. The men were having all the fun, but the one that mattered to me was close. As per the plan I dispatched the beasts, before the ice sword became a small blade, and I quickly slashed him free, kissing him gently as Dresden and the others soon appeared behind me. I watched the, almost, civil exchange as I helped John to his feet as he asked Dresden to help Ivy. I saw Dresden glare, and John smiling at him. As Dresden studied the circle, I felt the pleasure of John's lips on my neck, and I drank the sensation in, the mantle also trembled in pleasure. “I missed you.” I finally said, to the hum of my Baron. “You leave me like that again, and I will kill you.” He chuckled then, coughing after some time. However he held me as we watched Dresden destroying the girl's prison. I hadn't noticed Sanya behind us until he draped his cloak over John, who thankfully drew it around him, just as Michael did the same for Ivy.

“Will she be alright?” John asked Dresden, who responded that she would be, but Sanya barked at us to get down as gunfire blazed just where our heads had been. “Well, if any of them have grenades, this is going to be a relatively brief rescue operation.” John said as he frowned. “Amy, a Way?”

“I wouldn't advise it. This place is steeped in darkness. We would probably end in Helheim, or an underworld of one description or another.” I said as Dresden started talking to Nicodemus. “Plus, we have a ride coming.” John raised an eyebrow at the same time as music started blaring. “Gard likes to arrive in style.” I joked. Then the side door opened and hendricks started firing a minigun. We then ran towards the chopper, seeing a line drop down from the other side. Luccio was there, ready to help out. 

Dresden shouted for John to get up first, but true to his nature, he refused to go without making sure that the child was safe. Dresden wasn't happy, but he strapped Ivy to John, who wrapped his arms around Ivy himself to keep her tight against him as the harness was tied around him, and he was hoisted into the chopper. Dresden called for me next. “I can still help fight!” I called over the noise of the chopper. 

“Get your ass in that harness!” Dresden snarled. “Mab will kill me if you die, Marcone will kill me if you die, and you're a good woman and need to get up there and take care of your boyfriend, my girlfriend, and the scared little girl.” I glared at him, but I knew that he wouldn't take no for an answer, and I was soon inside the chopper. 

“Ivy, hey sweetie.” I said as I pulled her from John's protective grip. “I'm Amy, I'm a friend of Harry's and Kincaid's can you hear me?” I saw her nod slightly. “Good girl, I kissed her shaved head. “We're going to get you out of here, okay?” Again I nodded as Sanya entered the chopper, sending the harness down. We waited longer than usual, before Michael ended up in the harness, the look I could see in Gard's face was unhappy. A shiver ran up my spine. Michael had been destined to die, I guessed, and then I heard gunfire, and saw the line jerking. “Pull him up quick!” I screamed as I thrust Ivy back into John's arms as I started tearing off my clothing in strips to use as padding and bandages. We had to save him, he was a good man.

“Gard, to the nearest hospital.” John snapped as he pulled Sanya's cloak from him and wrapped it around me, when it was obvious that I was willing to destroy my entire outfit to save this man, sealing the bandages with the barest touch of frost to make sure that they remained in place, after I eased Michael into a sleep created by the Unseelie magic of the mantle. When we arrived, the ice melted, but I hoped that it had saved most of the blood loss from happening. We also helped in John, who, while hating the hospital, was relieved for the medical attention.

 

I was there when Dresden arrived. Alive. I walked over with a small smile. “You made it, thank goodness.” I said, as he looked at me. 

“It's good to see you too.” Dresden said as he entered. “How's Marcone?” 

“Mostly fine, there was some complications because of the weather, there was also the wounds that he took. His ear... I'm not sure what he'll do about that, though I do like battle wounds. He was displeased to end up here, but I think he'll get over it. The rest will heal in time. I'm here to collect him. How is Michael? I haven't heard anything, and I...” I looked away. “I just hope he is able to recover.”

“Come with me, I want to introduce you to the rest of the family.” He said as he pulled me behind him as he gently knocked on the door. He opened it and entered. The family looked up at us, and I felt so out of place. Harry asked how Michael was, and got a list of injuries, and I couldn't help but tear up myself. 

“Mrs Carpenter.” I said quietly, and Charity looked at me. “I know that you may not exactly be happy with... my profession, not my affiliation.” I took a deep breath. “I owe your husband one of the biggest debts.” I said, and Charity looked questioningly at Dresden.

“Charity, she is Queen Mab's personal Knight.” He said as he looked at me. “What are you planning?” 

“I can petition my Queen, if that is your wish. I don't know how much she can give me to pass onto Michael, but I can do this. If that isn't the desire, I can repay in other ways. I know that Mr Marcone is also in your husband's debt...”

“Amy, are you making promises on my behalf?” I heard John ask at the door. He looked to Charity. “All hospital bills will be covered, as will any rehabilitation.” He nodded at the Carpenters. “He is a good man, and he didn't deserve what happened.” 

Charity got to her feet and approached him. “We want nothing from you.” She said with her chin raised higher.

“Maybe not, but I am offering. I cannot turn back time, but I can pay for the treatments. I don't often ask, but this time I am.” He took Charity's hand and scrawled a number on the back. “It is my personal line. I would be most grateful if you kept it to yourself, Mrs Carpenter. We are both contactable any time” He then turned to me. “Shall we?” He asked as he draped an arm around me, and we walked out of the hospital and into the wintery day.

It didn't take long for Dresden to pay a visit to us again, asking after one of the Denarians and the coin in his possession. That he felt robbed of it after he helped to save John. When John said he didn't have it, he then asked about Gard, who had gone back to her head office. He said he was going to make inquiries, he then asked about Ivy, and then advised Dresden to go home. When he left the room, John nodded at me, and I veiled myself, following him. As we thought, he didn't go straight to the exit, but went to see Demeter. My eyes narrowed as I followed, intent on finding out why he went to see her. I slipped in before he closed the door.

He approached her about a theory that he had, that everyone had forgotten that somebody something. That somebody had told the Denarians where John had been, that it had to be somebody close to him, that it would have to be someone who knew many of his secrets, and mostly someone who wanted to hurt him. I silently growled to myself. 

The whore had been the one to spill the beans. She had been regularly... taken by John before I had been involved, probably because she hadn't been in his bed since early this year she thought she was as good as getting rid of him. However what I heard next, made me shake my head. Dresden wasn't even going to tell John. Well I wasn't going to let her off, especially if Dresden wanted to use her to spy on John. I waited until Dresden had left the room before I grabbed Demeter by the hair and dragged her out of her room, and called after Dresden to follow me. The look on Dresden's face was worth the price it, and he followed quietly.

I threw her on the ground before John, and closed the door behind Dresden. “The wizard found your leak.” I said, looking at Dresden. “He was wanting to rob you of your revenge, and take advantage of your ex-whore to get information on you” Dresden's eyes widened, just as John's narrowed. “I followed you right into her office, I heard every word, and you have the audacity to talk about John not playing well with his rescuers.” 

“Is this correct, Dresden?” John asked as he got to his feet, and walked around the desk, to lean against it. Dresden looked away. “So it is.” He nodded disappointedly. “Did it occur to you, that the one who sold me out, sold out that little girl you love so much?” I waited by the door. “The Denarians used me to get to you, and you called in young Ivy, who was taken and tortured. If she didn't sell me out, Ivy would never have been in danger.” He paused for a moment. “Her actions caused your best friend, and the best man I know to get harmed in such a way that he is going to suffer for the rest of his days.” Dresden's eyes hardened. “He wouldn't have been there if I hadn't been taken. Walk away, Dresden, let us deal with this, or do you still think that she is worth saving?”

“Dresden, please don't leave me.” Demeter said as I looked between them. “Please, I'm sorry, I didn't know!” She started crying. 

“Dresden, your decision? Do you even need a spy on my boyfriend?” I asked. “I mean he's agreed to share all he knows with you. He's sharing his resources with you. Please consider just asking us.” I looked back to Demeter. “As for you, what you did was unforgivable. John has done a lot for you that you don't even know about.”

“Amy, stop.” John said as he took my hand. “She may deserve no second chances, but I prefer not to get too personal.” He looked at Demeter with a raised eyebrow. “This was unprofessional, and unbecoming. You knew what would happen if you got found out. I don't like betrayal, and Amy... She likes it even less, as she is of Winter, and you targetted me, and I am... hers after all.” We watched Dresden as he left the room, and I just took her through the Way to Arctis Tor.

I decided to leave her at the tender mercies of Mab, after telling her just what the mortal had done.


	7. Small Favor - Marcone's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small Favour from the view of John Marcone.

I hate being bundled up and rushed around. It makes me look weak and disorganised, makes me look desperate. Instead of Gard and Amy's desire to run to cover, I made them relax. The more we ran like rats, the more mistakes could be made. We had good intelligence that we had opposition in this city that were unfriendly, but that didn't mean that we had to give them what they wanted. Us running in fear. Usually when you know your enemy, that is what they want.

I had encountered these things before, about five years ago. They were after some merchandise that I had acquired. An item from a little known town called Turin. Paid a pretty penny for it too. They were the Order of the Blackened Denarius, that I had learned later from my supernatural consultant, Sigrun Gard, a Valkyrie on loan from Monoc Securities. She was worth the high price I paid for her every month. I may have moved faster than I wanted to, but to the ladies it probably still looked too casual. I straightened my clothing, and looked at Amy, who created an illusionary clone of me, who linked his arm with hers. I felt a small pang of jealousy. I was jealous of an illusion now? Get your act together, Marcone.

I kissed my girlfriend good bye as I left with Gard and Hendricks. I moved quickly, confidently, and not at all like I was potentially running for my life. Spooking the employees was the first sign that they would catch onto. As I got into the car I saw Amy leaving with... well... me and it looked like we were laughing and joking together. The Winter Knight looked as she always did when we went out. Yes, I was currently dating the Winter Knight, one of the most dangerous mortals alive. She was the problem solver for Queen Mab, and the other Queens of the Unseelie Court, and she was all mine, the best acquisition of my life wanted me because she didn't see me as the monster I clearly was. She meant the world to me, and she was my Achilles, my weakness. I didn't look back again. We drove one way, and she went the other.

We pulled up outside one of one of the panic room containing safe houses, stopping outside the side entrance, and I just so happened to look back down the alley, and there were people converging on us. They didn't look normal, and I was soon proven right. One changed into the little bitch I remembered from the train, the one with the metallic hair and scales. Deirdre I think her name was. I fired my gun at her, getting the attention of both my bodyguard and consultant. We hurried inside, and they were close on my tail.

We ran down the stairs, and I started closing the blast doors behind us. We had practised this over and over until it was muscle memory. We waited for Gard to activate the wards, before we carried on, all the way to the bottom. I hoped that Amy was safe. If they had sent people after us, that meant that there would be people after her too. I looked at both Gard and Hendricks. “Well, we have a chance to see how effective the defences are.” We didn't have long to wait. One by one the wards were destroyed, ripped apart by impossible forces. I looked to Gard. “We need stronger deterrents.” I pulled out another gun, took the safety off. 

Unfortunately the next action rendered that a moot point. The door exploded, and burned, smoke covered the area and we fired into the smoke. The first to fall was Hendricks, the bitch with hooves and wings knocked him around. Deirdre dealt with Gard, I saw her hair rip Gard's guts open. I couldn't fire into the current chaos I could kill my associates, and so I stopped. I didn't get off lightly either, I was punched and kicked into submission. I was forced out, forced to leave my people behind. What had happened to Amy? I was forced into a van and driven off. They bound me up, gagged me, and blindfolded me. But I had a good sense of direction, and we were heading to a marina. Where were they taking me?

I soon found that out when I was dumped on a boat, and was driven out to god knows where. Was I even still in Chicago? I was then frogmarched up a hill, and bound to... a wall I guess, I'm sure that I felt mortar under my fingers. Old mortar at that. Fifty years, maybe more. Then the blindfold was removed. I blinked against the light, and when my vision cleared, I saw a familiar face. “Well hello again, Mr Marcone.” The man said, as he backed off a couple of paces. “Or should I say, Baron Marcone. Yes, I heard about your promotion.” 

“Nicodemus. I must say this isn't much of a surprise.” I replied, pulling at the ropes, watching Nicodemus' movements. “What are you doing in my town?”

“The job offer I mentioned before. It's still an open position, Baron Marcone. I really want you to take it.” Nicodemus told me. “You would be of great benefit to my people. What do you say? It's quick and easy, and the benefits are rather spectacular.”

I reclined against the wall, feeling a few bruises starting to make their presence known. “Nicodemus, in the words of an associate of ours...” I paused, with a smile on my face. “blow me.” A moment later and I was swamped in darkness, feeling my body taking the worst beating I had in a long time. When that shadow pulled back, I just laughed. I would be in agony, but it would take more than a little pain to get me to agree. I would need to have more incentive than just pain. “Go ahead, Nicodemus, convince me that its in my best interests to join you.” I spoke loudly. “Pain, while an excellent motivator, is no great incentive.”

Nicodemus looked thoughtful for a moment, before nodding. “Very well, I shall provide you with a good incentive soon enough.” He said as he pulled back, turning away to look at someone who looked like a child. “Take some men, go and find them. Bring them to me.” He glanced back at me. “Two incentives coming right up.” I pulled on the ropes yet again, the cold starting to seep into my bones. He looked around as the snow fell. “It looks like its going to be a cold night, are you sure that you wouldn't like a bedfellow to keep you nice and warm?” I spat out some blood that had filled my mouth. Sadly it didn't splatter against Nicodemus' clothing. “Suit yourself.” He turned and walked away, leaving me in darkness. I stared into the distance. My people were in danger, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. 

When day broke, I half expected to feel Amy against me. Though I did feel a warm presence against my body. I opened my eyes to see a familiar form. It was the one that changed into a succubus. My eyes immediately hardened. She looked up and I saw teary eyes. “I didn't want you to die during the night. It snowed heavily.” I rolled my eyes. 

“It's not going to work.” I replied as I closed my eyes. “Go away, succubus, your temptation falls on deaf ears.” 

“My name is Rosanna, and you needn't suffer so.” She said as she stroked my cheek. She may have had more of an effect if she hadn't been one of those to have kidnapped me. Or if my libido wasn't constantly satisfied by Amy, who was much more beautiful than this succubus. I heard Rosanna leave, and shook my head. 

I was left alone for hours. Cold drinks were brought to me, as were some sandwiches. Well I wouldn't starve at least. Seemingly Deirdre was put on feeding detail, and for a millennia old spawn of evil, she wasn't actually too bad. I ate in silence, listening for any news. None of my people were brought into the camp, which was good to hear. In fact, the insect woman that I heard addressed as Tessa seemed to be most angry. I heard about how Dresden had interfered, and he had two others as company. One was the purple haired bitch that had been in on the deception for my kidnapping. Amy was still alive! I was delighted, but all would be seen by the Denarians was a smirk. “Couldn't take an injured woman, a concussed man, a girl, the wizard and one of his allies? You're off your game” Fuck, there was my inner Dresden. Well... in for a penny! “Come on Nicodemus, your move was sloppy, did you think Dresden would stay out of this?”

Nicodemus returned my smirk. “Oh, my dear Baron. I was counting on him to get involved.” He reclined back. “I think things are right on schedule.” My eyes narrowed, at his smug attitude. “It was never about you, you see. You'll understand in time.” He looked at the others. “Get prepared, we will be getting a telephone call soon.” His gaze turned back to me. “Dear Baron, you were only the second prize. You were, as they say, small potatoes.” If I could get a message to that sweet ass woman of mine, I would tell her all about this. I just had to hope that she was able to work something out.

Nicodemus then let one of his monsters have its fun with me. I lost an ear for the impudence earlier. Well half of an ear. I also got mauled pretty bad, nothing life threatening. I guess he needed me for something else. I sighed as they just left me as I was. They could have treated me with a bit of decorum. They would get their due, that I swore.

I must have passed out, when I woke up again I was not alone. Or rather I soon wouldn't be. There was a little girl being dragged up here, crying, and screaming to be let go. I gave a massive pull against the ropes, and felt hot blood for my efforts. I watched as they stripped the girl, and shaved her beautiful golden hair. Then the torture began, I heard the terrified cries and screams of the girl. I wanted to hold her, protect her. They wanted a small slip of a girl to add to their number? When they had their fun, they tossed her into an elaborate circle. I hadn't realised it was there until they pushed her in, and then they lit it up. When they left, I thought I'd try talking to her. “Hey, kid, what's your name?” I asked, and she barely looked at me.

“I... I'm Ivy.” She said quietly. “You are Baron John Marcone, not your actual name, but the one that any effects would be passed through. You are the newest signatory of the Unseelie Accords.” Who was this kid? Better question maybe what she was. 

“Don't worry you'll get out of this. I have some friends that is looking for me. You have people looking for you too, right?” I saw her nod. “Dresden?” Another nod. 

“He is my friend.” She said, “He will be here, he will come for me. Right?”

“You're right, Ivy.” I said as I leaned back. “He will come, don't lose hope. He's too thick headed to give up.” 

“You're a good person, Baron, it's a shame that you don't want others to see just how good you really are. Like with Persephone, you could have left her, but you didn't. You care for Chicago too, or else why sign onto the Accords? I know others think its for power, but they don't see inside you.” She paused for a moment, cocking her head to the side. “But she does, doesn't she?” She smiled. “She will be coming for you too, don't worry.” I smiled at her. “Just relax, and wait it out. They will be here.” 

I tried to do as she said. What I wouldn't do for Amy to be here right now. I wanted to hold her so much. It had been days, and she was bound to be frantic herself, though I'm sure that she was doing everything that she could to get to me. I was getting tired of being here, and the child needed to go home. Damn it Dresden, why did you bring a child into this? I tried to relax more, like the girl... Ivy said. 

I managed to sleep some more, but was woken by screaming from her again. They really wanted to have the girl take up one of those coins. I instinctively pulled at the ropes, getting laughing from the Denarians as I did so. This time it looked like they broke her, and bound her up. They even chained some of their beasts just outside the circle. Dresden better get here soon, because I don't know how much more this little girl could take.

I wanted to be in that cage with her so badly. I wanted to console her, to tell her that she would be okay. Again they offered her the coin, and then to me when they saw how upset her treatment had me. We both refused. She was a strong girl, I liked her, and just hoped that any child that I had would have the same guts she possessed. Hold on Ivy, just a little longer, sweetie.

As night fell, I started to become more attentive. There was something in the air, like a static charge. I could taste it, and I let it wash over me. I was certain that Amy was around somewhere, and them movement caught in the bonfire's light, and... I was surprised, and pissed off. Dresden had Gard. He was offering her to Nicodemus? I wouldn't have that, I pulled as much on the ropes as I dared, and then I saw a very un-Gard look in Gard's face. Anger, possessive anger. You clever girl, you had even me. “Ivy, they're here, they've come to get you.” I saw the smallest of movements in the girl, as I watched a fight break out. Gard melted into the Winter Knight, a pissed off Winter Knight. I watched as she moved over the ground, confidence in every step, and Winter answering her calls as she played with Deirdre, before the Russian Knight of the Cross... Sanya I think his name was, said something into her ear, and she then ran towards us, ignoring me, and dispatching the creatures tormenting the child, then releasing me. 

I kissed her then, losing myself in her softness, and warmth, if I didn't feel pain, I would have kissed her harder. I then saw Dresden and the others approaching. “Dresden.” I said when he addressed me, before asking if he could help Ivy, that girl had been through enough. I felt a cloak being placed over my shoulders, and smiled my thanks to Sanya. I returned to what I had been doing, and seemingly it was making out with my lover's neck. Auto pilot is an awesome response to go into. I vaguely heard threats coming from the mouth of my girlfriend and chuckled happily. 

No sooner than the girl was free than Sanya yelled at us to hit the ground, and I couldn't help but state that we had better not come across grenades. “Amy, a Way?” When she replied negatively, I started to get antsy, then she assured me that help was on its way. It was then that a Wagner playing Huey appeared, and one door opened, and my wonderful, red haired, burly protector was there, raining merry hell on my foes. I could kiss the man just now, him and the Valkyrie. We ran over as the other door opened and a harness dropped down. Dresden shouted at me to get in, but I refused unless I went up with Ivy. 

Eventually Dresden gave me the child, and I took her up, holding her so close. I released the harness and moved to sit in the Huey. I heard yelling from Dresden outside, basically ordering Amy up. My girl wanted to fight, but it was the reminder that I was up here that made her come up. She pulled herself out of the harness and sent it back down again as she wrapped her arms around Ivy, taking her from me, cooing over her as though the girl was her own. I raised an eyebrow as I watched how she interacted with her. She would be a fine mother, I saw Sanya enter, and the harness was sent down again. 

On the next lift up, the line jerked, and I heard Amy scream for the line to be raised quickly, I glanced at a mildly annoyed Gard, and realised that she had been ready to take Michael. Not today, Valkyrie. Amy thrust Ivy back at me as she started ripping at her clothing to make bandages for the bullet-riddled man. All I could do was keep Ivy from looking at the bleeding man. We had to pull away before Dresden could join us. I hoped that pain in the ass would be okay, as Michael slept, and Amy started to seal her clothing to the wounds by freezing them in place. “Gard, to the nearest hospital.” She pulled away and did so.

Sanya ran to get a stretcher just as we touched down. I even agreed to get checked over, I feared my girlfriend's ire if I didn't do so. I made it seem that I was happy to get seen, but it was all for her benefit. I didn't care for looks, so as far as I cared my ear could remain as it was, I knew that Amy didn't care how I looked either. She may have been pissed that there was a piece missing, but when she had me alone, that wouldn't matter, well if the looks she sent me in the Huey were any indicator. I could feel a small smirk on my face. I couldn't wait to get home.

They made me remain in over night, something about hypothermia, dehydration, and a few other things. I just shook my head, hoping that Amy would be fine with another night without me being in bed tomorrow. I wasn't sure how well I would sleep. I was also so concerned about Michael. I hoped, and... maybe I even prayed. Maybe. I had made a promise to myself that should this good man survive the night, that I would see him to as full health as could be provided by the best of care.

When the day came, Amy was called to pick me up, and I waited for some clean clothing, I wanted to bin the stuff I had worn over the last few days. Amy made sure that I had comfortable clothing that wouldn't constrict on any of my wounds. I got dressed slowly, and when I left, Amy was nowhere to be seen, though I vaguely heard her voice. I had already paid for Michael to have his own personal room, not a ward. I approached the room, hearing talking from within, and I opened the door when Amy started talking about debts owed to Michael, and by extension the Carpenters in general. I had to offer my own support, which Mrs Carpenter did turn down, but I left her my number. I wanted to provide for them, and I would do whatever they wished of me. Michael Carpenter was a man better than most of the human race, and made me want to do some good. 

We eventually took our leave, after asking after the others, and I knew that it would be a bit of home care at my girlfriend's demands, not that I would complain over having her attentions all to myself after days of being apart. 

 

First day back at the office, and I had a visit from Dresden, snapping about a missing coin that belonged to the bloody skeleton. Rather annoying to be fair, especially as I am not in charge of what Gard does. I told him, truly, that I had no idea where the coin was, but assured that I would make inquires and get back to him. What else could I have done? When he left, I knew that Amy's paranoia was in full action, even with allies, so I nodded at her to follow him, her veil was superb, but then again, it was sponsored magic.

When she returned she came back dragging Demeter, and Dresden following. I raised an eyebrow as Amy closed the door, after Demeter was thrown at my feet. I gave her a questioning look, and then she explained what she had heard. I blinked in surprise. Dresden was being a bit hypocritical, and I couldn't help but point out just who was responsible for a little girl being tortured, and his best friend almost dying. I think he honestly didn't realise that actions caused reactions. Her information got him involved, he got both Michael and Ivy involved. I told him to walk away, and he didn't need to know what we would do to her. I know he has a penchant for helping women, but the look in his eyes made me think that this was one time that he would turn his back and just leave.

Amy offered to take her to Arctis Tor, to be the newest decoration in her Queen's ice garden. I want to see this garden one day. It sounded like a delightful place.


	8. An Unexpected Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is an unexpected surprise waiting in the wings for John Marcone and the Winter Knight.

I screamed as I woke, drenched in a cold sweat. More nightmares that were months old. My scream had woken John, who had his own problems, and I immediately buried my head in his neck. He kissed my head, and the mantle was awakened at the gentle touch, and demanded more. My lips sought his, and my hunger awoke his, and he rolled me onto my back and my legs automatically wrapped around his waist, and moaned like one of John's whorehouse sluts as he slowly fucked me. Difference is... I really meant it, pleasure clung to me, drew me close. I don't know when he rolled us over, but by body moved of its own accord, driving us towards our breaking points. John had always loved watching me fall to pieces for him, his hands gripped my hips, slowing my movements. I let him take control, I always did, everything he did was for our mutual pleasure. My hands needed to grip something, and I leaned back and gripped his thighs.

“Does your other employer know that she has employed a dirty, little, slut?” John groaned, knowing that a bit of dirty talk always caused me pleasure. “My dear, you make me hunger so much, make me hunger for you to be around me, for me to be inside you.” He rolled us over again, his movement slowed, becoming more... gentle. Our lips met, and there was the other part of our relationship. The love and affection so potent that a white court vampire couldn't even touch us, well the Raiths couldn't at least. The other families were so ruined that a large number of bloodlines had vanished a couple of years ago in the Raith Deeps. He raised my hips slightly higher, and I felt his shorter thrusts.

“Come on, give it to me.” I purred, my nails digging into his back. “Fill me up, make me yours.” I mumbled a few more lines, each of which got me a particularly claiming thrust until he finally came inside me, pressing as deep as he could, delivering his seed. He wanted a child, I could see it in his eyes every time we were together. He wanted our child, and I didn't even know if I could provide him with what he desperately sought. I was the Winter Knight, and my other boss? Queen Man, the Queen That Is, The Queen of Air and Darkness. 

John held me close, and he kissed me. I felt warm and loved, and I needed to speak to Queen Mab. I needed to find out whether or not I could give him what he most wanted, whether I could carry John's child. I could sense that he could tell something was wrong. “Amy?” He asked as I set my mind on what I needed to do. “Amy, talk to me.” 

“I need to speak to Queen Mab.” I said after a moment. “I can't stand the not knowing.”

“Of what?” John asked. “Please, talk to me.” 

“On whether I can give you a child or not.” I said with a small growl, but he just kissed me, and I melted in his arms. 

“You know that won't change how we are.” John said once he released me. His finger stroked my belly, and I knew he spoke the truth, he never lied to me. “This could hold my child, this could not, but I want you for my eternity.” He kissed me again. “Please, just go to sleep and relax. We can discover the truth behind it all later.”

I tried to sleep, tried so hard, but I just had to work out how I could get the answer. I... needed to talk to Mab.

 

“Love, you're thinking about it right now.” John said as he watched me. “Why are you torturing yourself over this?” He pulled me onto his lap, kissing my neck. “I don't need anything but you in my life. I admit having a child together... that would be amazing. I would do anything for you.”

“Maybe you would be happy, but I want to give you what you want. You are my heart, and my soul. You complete me, and I want to make your dreams come true.” I kissed him as he tried to talk back to me. “I can see it in your eyes, John. You want children, and until I speak with Mab, I don't know whether or not I can give them to you.” I smiled before nodding at him. “I'm going to summon her.” I got to my feet and walked around the desk. “Queen Mab, I call thee to my place. I need your guidance, oh Queen of Air and Darkness.” The lights flickered for a moment, and then Queen Mab appeared, sitting on the chair in the room.

“My Knight, what can I do for you? I am guessing that it isn't a social call.” Her eyes moved to John. She stood up, moving across the room so smoothly. “What can I do for you?”

“Queen Mab, I need a straight answer.” I said as I bowed before her. “I... wish to know if I can...” I glanced to John, who Mab seemed to have become focused on. 

“You want a child, after all this time.” She said with a small smile on her lips. “She can see it in your eyes, feel the desire in your heart. Nicodemus messed your plans up, and now you've realised what you've been missing.” Mab looked at me then. “You want to know whether the mantle of being my Knight messes with your ability to bear a child. Answer is...” She moved forward, pressing her hand against my belly. Her lips twitched into another smile. “You were wondering about something you should already know. You have been mortal for over a year now, haven't you noticed how each month you...” She raised her eyebrow. “bleed?” I just nodded, I had noticed that I hadn't last month but...

John got out of bed and walked around, kneeling before me. “You didn't last month. I...” He shook his head. “I should have queried.” Mab's lips curled up in pleasure, he then frowned. “You aren't going to take my firstborn.” Mab just... laughed. 

“What if I gave you eternity?” Queen Mab asked as she leaned forward. “Eternity with each other, for your firstborn.” I looked at John, who seemed thoughtful for a moment, considering the offer that Mab had placed on the table. It was a good offer, and one that Mab would follow through on. She seemed sure on what exactly she would be walking away with. The deal was aimed at John, she could easily command me to hand the baby to her, but not if the father refused. She needed John to say yes. 

“I would trade you something for eternity, but I cannot give you a child for it.” John said with a stony face. “I have my rules, Queen Mab.” She chuckled quietly as she reached out to us. I ached for her touch. 

There was a knock on the door, as they faced off, and I opened it. “Look, Marcone I need help.” Dresden said as he walked in before realising just what was happening. “Amelia, what's going on.”

“You'll find out soon enough” I responded as I motioned to one of the chairs in the room. “Can you ward the room with silence for the next... say... hour? I would be most grateful.” I was glad when he did so, or maybe it was his apprentice. She could easily be there with them, and then I saw another chair slightly move, and nodded. Then we went back to watching John and Mab. 

“It is a child of Winter.” She said as John got to his feet

“My child is also mortal, and I am another signatory on your own Accords, Queen Mab.” John responded. “I am not handing him, or her, to you.” He moved between me and Queen Mab. “Amy...”

“Is my consort.” Queen Mab said. “She is my Knight, Baron Marcone, mine.” Her eyes turned as cold and emotionless as the ice of Arctus Tor.

Dresden coughed, and looked at me. “Marcone has balls the size of... well I can't think of an appropriate descriptor.” He shook his head, and then his eyes shot back to me “Wait, Gentleman Johnnie Marcone is going to be a father?” I just nodded. 

“You were the one that sent her to me, need I remind you.” John said. “You knew her affiliation prior to foisting that mantle over her. You didn't expect her to end up in a steady relationship with me, but that's on you.” He looked at Dresden for the first time. “Good morning, Dresden. How can I be of service to you today?”

“His balls is bigger than I thought.” Dresden said. “It's freaking Mab that he's talking to.”

“Dresden, we can both still hear you.” Marcone said. “Now how can I help you, as I'm not certain if you came here just to talk about my... endowment.”

“I don't want involved in a custody battle.” Dresden said as he raised his hands. “But why not ask the mother? I mean Amelia is standing right there.”

“Thanks Dresden.” I replied sourly as he darted towards the door as two sets of eyes moved to me. “I... think in the supernatural community, John has the stronger claim.” I tried to seem as demure and quiet as possible. “My baby is his by blood, and not by oath, my Queen.” John moved to stand by me. “However, I do understand your real reason for wanting our child. A grey area in the Accords is a grey area indeed. I'm beholden to two different Accords members. I am both a member of your court, my Queen, but also the equivalent of the Baron's too.”

Queen Mab just glowered at me. “Forces conspire against my plans at every turn.” She muttered just loud enough for me to hear. “My own decision to replace her, taken from me.” Her eyes then moved to a chair before she turned around. “Very well.” She then said to the room, her eyes fixing back on John. “Maybe I should take the Winter Knight back into my self, and find another.” Mab pulled out an old knife from her dress and pushed me against the desk. “She was such a lovely vessel.” The knife pressed to my heart. It would take barely a push for her to pierce my flesh, yet she paused mid motion.

“You would waste yet more time on getting another Winter Knight, and lose your allegiance in Chicago?” John asked coldly. “You lose more than you gain, especially if I then offer my allegiance to Summer. I would do anything for family, and I think that Queen Titania would agree.” He walked over, pulling me to him. “I would appreciate if you did not threaten violence, especially when we both know you won't follow through. Now, shall we sit down and talk things out, like adults.”

“Oh we are talking, if we were not, your ears and eyes would be bleeding.” Mab said. 

“Why are you so desperate for my child?” John asked as he placed the desk between us and Mab, putting a dagger on the table in front of us. “Just for assurance.” He assured Mab as she eyed him suspiciously. “I am protecting what is mine, I am not about to attack a Queen of Faerie, you have my word.” I watched as Mab reclined on the chair. “I am not beyond asking three times, your Majesty. I know about the power of thrice asking a question.”

The look on Mab's face was one of fury. “The one you hold in your heart. Was one I was rearing to become the Winter Lady should the need arise.” Mab said after a while. “Having a child, would mean I was rearing my own replacement instead.” Both John, and I, blinked in unison. She had wanted me to be the Winter Lady... but that would mean...

“But what about...” I started before I fell silent.

“I speak to you about this only because I am certain that neither of you are infected. Now before we continue.” She turned to the chair, and made a small gesture, before she walked to the door, opening it, and letting Molly out. “She heard more than I wanted her to know. Her mind is a tough nut to crack. Now where were we?” She sat in the chair again. “Ah, yes, Nemesis... I believe that my daughter has been infected, and if that is the case, and I cannot cure her. I will need to remove her from play. In that regard, the mantle of the Winter Lady has to go somewhere, and if for some reason my first choice is not available, then the mantle will pass to the Winter Knight to return to myself, or, as we found out with Summer, if the Knight is female, then she will become the Winter Lady in its place, as the closest source of Winter.” Mab seemed to give another, more contented smile. “Then the Winter Lady has the power to bestow the Winter Knight to one of her choosing.” She straightened in her chair again. “All you would need to do...”

“Is relinquish our claim to our child.” John finished for Mab, as he looked at me. I could tell that he didn't want to do it, he wanted this child badly. “If we agree to this, you owe us a favour for keeping our child out of this mess, and we pick who raise them.”

“This is skewed heavily in your favour.” Mab responded. “What else do I get out of this?”

“We won't try for another.” I said before John could reply. “Don't get me wrong, I'm not going to stop visiting his bed, but mortals have ways to prevent pregnancies from happening.” I raised my chin. “Now it is skewed in your favour, Queen Mab.” I watched her contemplate the idea.

“Very well, you may choose the parents, you must relinquish the child to them by the end of their day of birth, you shall never attempt for another for as long as you hold the mantle of Winter Knight, and I shall owe you one, albeit large, debt.” Mab said, her eye twitching with the last few words. She held out a hand, and a snowflake on a pendant appeared in her hand. “I doubt that you are as... foolish as Dresden, but do not use it to order a doughnut.”

John blinked. “A doughnut? Why would he... no, I don't want to know. It's Dresden.” I guess the next thing we would need to do... is decide on who we should nominate as guardians. I personally would recommend Vadderung.”

“Would you like our child raised by Sigrun's father?” I asked, almost aghast with the thought.

“Well she is a capable fighter, and he's a signatory on the Accords himself.” John replied to me. “I doubt that there is anywhere safer.”

“There is. We could ask the Carpenters.” John blinked. “They have Dresden, and his apprentice is their daughter. Michael is an ex—Knight of the Cross, a man of strong faith. His whole family is really.” I gave a small smile. “Plus we can provide our own layer of protection if we feel like it is required.”

“I... did not consider that.” John conceded, his gaze moved to Mab, with a raised eyebrow. Mab paused for a moment, considering the request. A moment later and she nodded.

“They will be a suitable family.” Mab said. “I shall leave you to make arrangements.” She handed the gilded snowflake to John. “I... am sorry. I wish that this wasn't so. In time things will work out, I wouldn't ask this of you if I...” She shook her head. “I need to leave, I only wish that circumstances were different.” She inclined her head, and disappeared in a puff of snow.

The moment she left, and I felt tears well up in my eyes, John held me closer, pulled my face against his neck. I thought I felt tears fall on me too, but I would never acknowledge that they had. John had a reputation to keep. We had found out we had, and lost, our baby in the space of an hour. There was a gentle knock on the door, and Gard entered, swiftly closing the door behind her once she had seen the state we were in. “Is this a bad time?” She asked quietly, but John just waved her in. 

“We...” He cleared his throat. “We received a lot of news in a short time.” I gave a small whimper. He just held me gently. “Amy is pregnant, but... thanks to Mab, we cannot keep our own child.” Gard raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask anything else, she just nodded.

“So... having a dependant is contrary to her plans.” She walked around the table. “Did she say why?”

“We discussed it.” John said as he kissed my forehead. “We can't really discuss it at the moment, just that we were provided... compensation for our loss.” Gard nodded. 

“I hope that it was an equal exchange.” She said quietly.

“We know where our child will be. I also have an unspecified repayment.” John said as he dangled the snowflake pendant in front of her. “She owed us a great favour because of this situation.” I held John's hand to my belly. “We will need a car, we have a visit to make.”

We pulled up outside the Carpenter home, and every fibre of my being was screaming at me to turn and leave, to keep my child, to fight all that would take them. To kill Mab if she tried to come for the child of I, and my mate. Down there, Winter Mantle, Mab would just disable you. Plus the Carpenters would be the safest place for the child to grow up. Just because I couldn't be my child's mother, doesn't mean that I had to be absent from her life entirely. John watched me, and I knew he could practically read my mind. “Amy, come along.” He said quietly. “We have to do this.”

“I don't want to be Winter Lady.” I said quietly. “I don't want this, I want my family. You, our child and I.”

“Amy, we made a deal.” John said. 

“And what if she doesn't need me, our child is being raised...”

“By good people.” John finished.

“We can't have another...”

“Unless we ask Mab to release us from the bargain.” John finished again, and he was starting to irritate me. “Amy, we aren't enemy-free. While pregnant, you couldn't fight that well either. We are doing what's best for our little one. Please, this is for the best.” I knew it was, but it didn't stop me from feeling the righteous rage of a wronged mother. I took a little longer before I stepped out of the car, and as I did, so did John and Sigrun. I inhaled deeply and started walking towards the door, with John on my heels. I knocked on the door, and we waited.

A moment later and Charity opened the door. “Oh, John, Amy, Sigrun, please come in.” She said. Over the months we had remained in contact, it had been uneasy at first, but had slowly become a friendship. We had, on occasion, had dinner with them, babysat their children as they went out, and just generally remained in close contact. John had made sure to fund Michael's recovery, as he had promised, and was still looking out for the Carpenters in his own way, putting the right kind of pressure on the right people to get the Carpenters the best contracts. We entered the home, and seeing the living area complete with children keeping busy on the weekend. “I just put the kettle on, would you like coffee?” Without waiting for a response, she went into the kitchen, and made some. “To what do we owe this pleasure?” She asked as Michael entered from the workshop. He had been improving greatly, even if he would be using a stick for the rest of his life thanks to his injuries. 

“We have one of the biggest favours that we could ask of you.” John said, gripping my hand. “Maybe, not entirely for little ears though.” 

“Kids, out and play, you've been colouring in all day.” Charity said as she motioned to the back garden, and the children went obediently outside. “What's up?”

“I'm pregnant.” I said. “I can't... we can't...”

“Amy is the Winter Knight, and Queen Mab isn't happy that she is going to be out of action for the next sixteen or more years.” John said quickly. “We don't want to...” He chuckled. “I'm still enough of a Christian that I don't count abortion as an option, and Amy...” He shrugged. “She doesn't want to even think about anything other than keeping it.” It was then that the dam burst on my emotions, and Charity moved around to sit next to me, hugging me. “We know this is a big ask, especially as you have given enough up for me already but...”

“If that is your wish, we will.” Michael said, seeing Charity's nod. “We will keep your son or daughter safe.” He looked at Charity. 

“Move in with us when you start showing.” Charity said to me quietly. “We can hide you away from other threats. It also means you can give birth in relative safety.” I couldn't help but feel that Charity was glaring at John, but she was holding her tongue to her true feelings. “It means that you are going to be here for about five months or so. Usually you start showing at about four months the first time. At least that was my experience.” John opened his mouth to say something. “John Marcone, this is about Amelia's safety. While she is here, she can be hidden from enemies of her own, and I doubt many of yours would expect your lover to be in the house of the pious.” She shook her head. “You can always visit her here, but it is safer for you both to reside in different places.” She gave a close lipped smile. “I hear that New York is nice this time of year.”

“You know I cannot leave Chicago.” John responded as he took my hand. “There is no chance that I would leave her where I cannot get to her in less than an hour either.” Charity's smile widened, and John raised an eyebrow.

“Now that is something I would expect of you, John. It took long enough for you to crack a little. She is your girlfriend, and you've got responsibilities.” Charity said. “We will take your child, but that little life is your responsibility. You will pay for your child's security, you will pay for any requirements for their education. You will visit the child when you can. Do I make myself clear? To the child we will be her parents, she will call me mother, and Michael father.”

“Mrs Carpenter, I'm willing to pay for the education, and other such things for every child that you have, biologically yours or not.” His eyes met hers. “I cannot express how much this means to me, and I will be more than happy to cede to any requests and requirements that you make of me for the rest of mine, and your days.” Charity sat back, nodding. 

“Maybe there's more good in you than you realise.” She said after studying him. “It's never too late to seek forgiveness for one's own sins. God would take you back, John.” He laughed then.

“I'm sure that he would, but... sometimes I wonder if I want to be saved at all.” He said. “I'm adding to my sin total all the time, at what point does my soul ever become so blackened, and tainted, that He will not want it any more?” I could see Michael's gaze on him. “I may have broken half of His commandments at one time or another.”

“There is redemption for all those who seek it.” Michael countered. “The Lord never turns His back on His children. Even the Knights of the Blackened Denarius would be welcomed into His arms if they sought repentance. Sanya, himself, was once one of their number, and he is now a Knight.” John looked thoughtful, but shook his head. 

“One can't just walk out of the life I have chosen.” He said after a while. “I have done more good in it than would have happened if I had not seized power. I have rules, before there were none.” He pulled me into his grasp from Charity, who looked almost amused. “Amy keeps me happy, keeps me right. Hard to believe that one monster needs another monster to keep them thinking about the non-monsters out there.”

“Then we should make sure that your love of your life remains safe and sound, so you don't need to worry about her as you make your own way.” Michael said. “When she comes here, she has visited family out of country. I hate lying, but in this instance, I am sure that the Lord world forgive the falsehood.” His eyes moved to me. 

“We should leave, we don't want to draw too much attention to your family. John said after a while. “You have no idea just how happy and relieved I am that you're willing to do this for us.”

“I guess that we shall see you in a few months, visit as often as you wish, you and John are always welcome in my home.” He hugged me then, and shook John's hand. “May God be with you.”


	9. Saving Warden Morgan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ameliaverse version of Turn Coat.

My screams must have woken the dead. I had never experienced such agony as I did right now. John was by my side, Charity had called him once I started giving birth. He hadn't wanted to be here, but he also didn't have much of a choice when Charity threatened to send over Michael and Dresden to bring him to my side. Now that he was here, though, he didn't wish to leave me. He had broken bones in his hand, but still he remained beside me. I could feel hands of the small medical examiner touch me... there. Part of me howled with defiance at allowing another to touch me, even though I knew that he was trying to aid with my daughter's birth. No Charity's daughter. I gave another push, feeling the urge in my body to expel this new life into the world.

I had carried this little girl for almost two weeks past her due date before my body decided that it would finally give birth, and even now, it was as though the Winter Knight didn't want to release her, as it knew that we couldn't keep her. I had been in labour for about eight hours, and it had come down to getting Waldo Butters involved, which meant Dresden was involved now whether or not I wished it, as he refused to give the address to John. I then felt the bite of the steel into my flesh again, and the same searing agony. Did you think that pains childbirth was what made me cry? No, it was the cuts that Butters made into my own body to try and help ease the birthing process. I quietly chuckled as the pain subsided. Had he used anything but steel, or iron, I would never have felt it. 

It took hours even after the incisions for me to finally birth, who we had decided to name, Melissa. It was one of my own middle names, Charity had a few middle names to give her, which I wouldn't know. I told her not to tell me. However one thing that did amuse me, was that the Carpenters wanted us, John and myself, to be our own daughter's godparents. I knew they meant nothing by it, just that they wanted to make sure that the biological parents were involved in their daughter's life, even if it were as godparents. But here I was, holding the most perfect baby the world had ever experienced. She was suckling from me, and I never wanted to hand her over to others. She had John's dark hair, and time would tell which shade of green she had inherited. She had my Sidhe enhanced bone structure, she would be a most gorgeous woman when she grew up. I didn't want to give her to Charity, but I did anyway. I watched the other woman treat her with the most care, and I knew that I had done the right thing. 

“I promise, I will kill anyone that would wish her harm.” Charity said as she took the seat John had vacated once the birth was done. He hadn't wanted to watch as I handed his child over tot he Carpenters. 

“I will express as much as I can for her.” I said quietly, stroking the head of the sleeping child. “I read that the milk of the mother is better than formula.”

“It really is, and I would prefer you continued feeding her directly.” Charity responded, and she saw the look in my face. “I know, it has to do with the deal that you have with the Queen, so I can't get my preference.” We watched as Melissa Carpenter smiled in her sleep, gripping Charity's finger. “While you are under my roof, though, you will suckle her, and if Queen Mab doesn't like it, then she can take it up with me.” With that I fell into an exhausted sleep.

I fell into a routine quickly. I would help Charity around the house, exercising my muscles back into shape, and feeding Melissa, along with expressing milk for Charity to get the child used to drinking from the bottle. By the end of the first week, she was entirely taking a bottle much easier, and I was sad to feel the loss. I knew that I would soon need to leave, I had a deal to keep to Queen Mab, and I had to keep my distance as her mother. 

A second week later, and I knew I had to leave. I was getting more and more attached to watching Melissa, that I often felt the urge to take her and run. On the Friday, I had decided, I would tuck her in one last time as the one who birthed her, and then leave her entirely in Charity's care. Charity understood the moment that I explained my situation, that if I didn't leave I would never leave. “You are always welcome in this home.” Charity said in response. “You need never ask for sanctuary, for our doors are always open to you, and to John both.” We hugged, and a small part of me knew it would miss the bond that we had nurtured for the last three months. I would never forget everything that Charity had done for her, for them really. She walked over to the phone, and with a heavy, sorrow filled, heart she called John, asking him to collect her.

The ride to the panic room was one in silence. Not that she didn't want to talk to John, who held her close, but because she realised that she had handed over a large part of her to another. John kissed me then, drawing my complete attention to him. It was gentle, like he was asking permission for more, he wasn't just taking like he had so many times. I returned his kiss, my body crying out in longing. I wanted him to take me away, to take away the pain I felt as I left our child behind us. In the back of the car, he pulled me into his lap, I missed this nearness. I missed his presence, his completely possessive touch, his arms around me, holding me close. I wanted more, I wanted another child to make up for the one that I had to leave back with the Carpenters. “I want you.” I finally spoke, staring into his eyes.

“Not just now.” He replied. “Things need to heal.” That is what he said, but not what the Winter Knight heard. It heard that he didn't want me. I felt a small, unhappy growl escape my lips. “Amy, calm down.” He said, trying to comfort me, and it wasn't working. I felt a hand leave my body, I automatically gripped his arm tightly, feeling my nails break his skin. “Gard, stand down.” I saw that the Valkyrie had a knife in hand. “She isn't in her right mind at the moment.” I felt his fingers in my hair, yanking my head back roughly, the action hurt, but he refused to release his rough grip on me, even as I struggled. “You will listen to me.” He snarled, the tone of voice stopping every action I was making in order to free myself of his grip. “I refuse to hurt you just because you want something your body isn't ready for yet.” His lips pressed against the artery closest to his lips, lazily licking the pulse point. “I will take you when you are healed.” His teeth grazed my skin as he pulled my hand against his crotch, and I felt it right then. He certainly wanted me, and that was very clear. He wanted me more than anything, and my body responded to his

The car pulled up to a house, and we got out. John looked around before he unlocked the door, motioning for me to go inside first. He then followed me, with Gard and Hendricks following. He led me to the back of the house, to a room that had a hidden stairway. “The panic room is down there, either Gard or Hendricks will be here the whole time. I will be with the other, if I appear without one of them, its not me, equally if the other appears without me...” He cleared his throat. “If that happens, you get in that panic room, and you don't leave until you get an all clear from your guardian. Understand?” I just nodded as Hendricks moved over to the chair, and picked up a newspaper. John pulled me against him, my arms wrapping around him automatically. “Get healed up soon, the sooner the better if you want...” He kissed me as he stroked a finger down my belly. I didn't need any more incentive.

 

It was a month after I had Melissa, and I had become accustomed to life barely seeing John as work kept him busy. When I saw him though, he was sweet. He would take hours off just to spend time with me. He would bring me small gifts, sometimes flowers. I loved his visits, it almost felt like a Baron courting his lady, which in all actuality it was. I would sometimes act coy, playing the courted maiden, and sometimes I would drag him inside just to have him hold me until he had to leave. We were happy just to be together, until I had finished healing at least.

It was then a surprise when a car drew up to the house, at an unexpected time. Hendricks was nervous, and that made me nervous. “In the panic room, lil lady. I'll check it out.” I nodded and did so, sitting on the bed, trying not to pace. I heard some quiet grumbling as someone was led down here, had Hendricks been overpowered already? No, that was just the fear talking. The door opened to reveal an older man, one who would have been quite handsome in his youth, and who was badly injured. Behind him came the lanky form of Harry Dresden.

“So, you let crime lords kidnap women in your town, Dresden?” 

“I assure you, Warden Morgan, that this woman is not kidnapped.” I heard John reply. “She is here for her protection.” The older man, Warden Morgan, just gave an unconvinced grunt. “I protect my people, and I protect people who ask for sanctuary under the Accords.” Warden Morgan was taken over to another bunk and helped to rest. “Ms Young, I shall return with some medical supplies, do you think that you could redress bandages?”

“I've helped Ms Gard glue herself back together in the past. I think I can handle some bandages, Mr Marcone.” I replied smoothly. “Get me the supplies, and I'll do my best to get his wounds tended to. Don't bother with taking anything that needs me to put in a line, I'm no doctor and a mistake could injure him further.” I looked back at the Warden on the bed before going to the small alcove that served as a kitchen to boil the kettle that was there to make some tea. I barely noticed when Dresden and John left.

“So, you're one of his employees?” Came a gruff voice, and I smiled as I put some chamomile tea into a mug, filling it with water.

“Yeah, must be about five years now.” Came my smooth response. “He picked me up off the street, and offered me a job. I took it.” Warden Morgan grunted again.

“How do you know Dresden?” I chuckled.

“He gives my boss a headache. I've dealt with him a few times. I believe that he was also crucial saving Ivy last year, as well as my boss.” 

“Ah, yes, the Archive.” I tried to look confused as I could muster, it didn't matter, his eyes were closed. “I did not realise that she had a name.”

“I didn't realise that she had a title. Dresden just called her Ivy.” I walked over to the bed. “I made you some chamomile tea. It will help you relax until Mr Marcone returns.” I helped him sit up to drink the liquid. 

“You are too... good to be in a criminal organisation.” Morgan huffed after a moment.

“Not all of it is bad, Warden.” I replied as he drank some of the tea. “Mr Marcone, himself, isn't entirely bad. His rules keeps people in Chicago in check. Innocents are not harmed.” There was a snort. “Less law enforcement gets harmed, there are fewer teenagers getting access to illegal substances, families are being left in peace. What is so bad about that? Is it not better to have one person overseeing everything than a lot of people seeing nothing.” There was a small chuckle. “How is the tea?” I felt a hand brush my arm, with a tiny frown on Morgan's face. He had just tried to read me for magic. I chuckled inside, I was a magic user, but I got my strength from Winter, not from training to use mortal magic. “Do you have a headache? I'm sure that there's some pain relief around here somewhere.” Morgan mumbled something under his breath, before he gave me a deep piercing gaze. It felt a little invasive, even though he hadn't touched me once. 

A moment later and he sprang back from me, almost enough to hurt himself. “I don't believe it.” He said. “I'm in the same room as you!” I tilted my head in confusion as he tried to get himself under control, shaking his head slightly. “You're the... stars and stones you're...” He frowned. “What are you doing here?” I smiled.

“I have no idea what you're talking about, dude.” I said as I got to my feet, before he grabbed my right wrist, baring it to his view. There, clear as day, was a snowflake branded into the skin. He gave a small, triumphant, smirk as he met my eyes, I looked away before he could get me in a soul gaze. I really needed to wear a wristband to hide that thing.

“What is the Winter Knight doing locked up in one of Baron Marcone's safe houses?” Morgan asked, finally releasing me. “I thought you were beside the Winter Queen until she sent you out.”

“I've been... outsourced.” I responded coolly. “I provide a source of information for the good Baron.”

“So you're a spy for Queen Mab.” Morgan responded. “You're keeping an eye on the new signatory. Does he know who he is in bed with?” A part of me just snickered. If only he knew. Instead I shrugged.

“If he doesn't what would you do? Tell him?” I smiled as I made some more tea for myself, this time it was one of the peppermint teas that were stored here. “I'm not sure whether or not he would actually believe you.” I sat across from him as the door opened to reveal Dresden and John again. “Now, are you going to be a big baby, or are you going to let me dress your wounds?” Dresden stood in the doorway.

“Well this is awkward.” He said.

“You didn't tell me that I was going to be sharing my cell with the Winter Knight, Dresden.” Morgan barked. When neither Dresden, not John made any noise of surprise, he looked at me. “They both know?”

“Both were at my... outing to the Winter Court, as it was timed to coincide with Queen Mab's celebration of her birth.” I responded. “Both knew me from there, dear Warden Morgan.” I got to my feet, moving towards the injured man, and took the medical supplies from John with a small smile. “Thank you, Mr Marcone.” I said as I started to check over every injured location on Morgan's body. I replaced the dressings where appropriate, making sure to keep the areas clean. That was one thing that Morgan couldn't say about me. He couldn't declare that I wasn't thorough. By the time I was done with him, he had been bandaged up neatly. “Lloyd Slate may have been a monster, Warden Morgan, but I am no Lloyd Slate. I am my own kind of monster.” I put the rest of the medical supplies back into the container as I went back to my own bed, watching the three men.

“So what have you got planned now, Dresden?” John asked as he looked up at the taller man. “He cannot stay here forever, if the White Council asks for his return, I cannot deny them their right.” 

“I have something planned.” I heard Dresden reply. 

“Is it stupid, foolish, or dangerous?” John asked, sitting at the table. Dresden paused, trying to decide which of them it was.

“I think... maybe its all three.” Both Morgan and John groaned in unison. “Hey, at least if it works, it'll be useful.” 

“Or kill you, in which case the world is relieved of your idiocy.” Morgan responded. 

“Grab either Gard or Hendricks on your way out.” John said as he leaned back. “My afternoon appointments cancelled, so I can make sure that this pair don't do anything stupid themselves.” He looked mildly amused. “Ms Young, what have you got in the fridge?” I moved on auto pilot as Dresden left, opening the fridge door. 

“I would need to cook something up, I used the last of the leftovers from last night at lunch.” I said as I looked through what was still available. “I still have a lot of vegetables, I know that there's noodles and other items. As for meat, I have chicken, and steaks.” A moment later and John was behind me. 

“I'll cook, go and sit back down.” He said gently, and I was thankful. “How do you like your steak, Warden Morgan?” John asked as he selected a few vegetables, and started cooking them as he prepared a pan to seal the meat.

“Do you do this often?” Morgan asked, ignoring the question. 

“We do it enough.” John responded. “Now, how do you like your steak?”

“Rare.” Came the response, and John chuckled again.

“I would have taken you for liking them blue. Amelia can't cook steak well, and you need red meat if you're going to recover from the obvious blood loss.” He stood straighter for a moment as he looked over at Morgan, who seemed to be putting things together. “Warden Morgan, if you breathe a word about anything that happened, happens, or may happen here, you will live a rather short life. I have a favour that I can call in if I need to. Do I make myself clear?” I looked over at Morgan, who had most certainly put two and two together now.

“Stars and stones.” Morgan grumbled. “As if anybody would believe a single word of this if I told them. You make yourself crystal clear, Baron.” His eyes moved to me. “How does Queen Mab feel about this? I mean aren't you supposed to be her lover?” I just smiled. “This is one insane situation.”

We had our meal in silence, for the most part at least. I fed Morgan his meal before beginning mine. John always cooked as a treat for me, which was why there were steaks in the fridge in the first place. Dresden still hadn't returned. It looked like the old Warden was going to be spending the night here. Which meant that John would be. The latter I didn't mind, it would be the first night that we would have spent in each other's arms. 

“Isn't she a bit young for you? Winter Knight or not...” John laughed at the question.

“She's about 200 years old. I think my years pale in comparison, Donald.” Morgan's eyes narrowed. “I like information.” John kissed the back of my hand.

“Still, isn't getting involved with that Queen's lapdog a bad idea?” Came the next question.

“We are both signatories of the Unseelie Accords.” John responded. “We came to an amicable arrangement over Amelia's time, especially as she is crucial to both myself and the Queen of Air and Darkness. She is mine unless Winter has use of its Knight. Then she is Winter's until the job is done. It has worked out well so far.” 

“But what if she was ordered to go after your people?” Morgan asked, his eyes glittering.

“Well that's the whole point of the Accords.” John responded. “It's to stop the violence between communities. I have arrangements with another signatory for aid should the need arise.” There was surprise in the Warden's face. “I doubt that Queen Mab would in all essence want to lose her Knight in such a fashion. The only reason why she dealt with the last one was because he was a traitor to his court.” 

“He was a nasty piece of work anyway. Saw him once.” Morgan replied as I helped him to the bed once more. “Nothing but a cold hearted piece of trash. What did the Queen see in him?”

“Nothing, that was the sex kitten's choice.” I responded. “The Winter Lady has a cruel streak, if I hadn't been a changeling of Mab's own court, even I would have been prey for Slate.” Morgan grunted. “Many people say that it is the mantle that does all the shit, but if you have a strong enough will, that won't be much of a problem.” I moved back to my own bed, where John was already reclining. He pulled me behind him on the bed, keeping himself between Morgan and myself. I pressed myself against his back, an arm draped around his body, and I must have drifted off to sleep.

When I awoke, Morgan was gone. Dresden had arrived and taken him to do whatever he was going to do to save the day. John was still there, he had remained just for me, and it was then that he moved over to me, his lips demanding my complete submission to him, I was more than happy to oblige. 

It was then that I realised that I would do anything for him if he asked it of me. Anything.


	10. An Even Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy's view of the Even Hand short story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU version of the Even Hand short story, so there is spoilers.

We hunted down some ass holes, peddling drugs to young girls, getting them hooked, and then prostituting them. Children. They were targetting children, and that was inexcusable. A pang of anger flared inside me. That could be Melissa in 13 years, she could be one of those poor children that people like these could take advantage of. I looked over at John, who shared my same hard glare at these worthless men. There was a difference though, I had the hot burning rage of a mother, he had the cold head of a professional. Not that he didn't think like a father, but he was more able to compartmentalise work from pleasure. 

I watched in amusement as the hood came off the first man, who just sneered at John, trying to act brave in the face of one of the most dangerous men in Chicago. It was no surprise that he didn't finish his sentence before a bullet met his brain. One down, two to go. 

“Boston?” John asked, eyeing up the second man, who also tried to act brave. Angrily asking if John knew who they were. He had no idea the hornet's nest he had just kicked, John didn't really care. Chicago was his town, and these scum had tried to wriggle in on it. It was no surprise when he, too, had a bullet fired into his brain. 

Then it was the third man's turn. He screamed, trying to get away from John, he fell against my legs instead. He abruptly silenced, remembering who was the one that manhandled his friends alongside Hendricks. I looked back to John, as I rested a foot on the man's shoulder. If he went to fire the gun, I would simply let him do it, but he would likely send him back as a warning. I just smiled down at him, a pure predatory smile. I would certainly not let him leave injury free. An accountant did not require the use of his feet. John had a little chat with the man, reminding him just who, and what he was dealing with, and as anticipated, John kept the third man alive to take back a message to Mr Morelli, his equivalent in Boston. 

It must have been the scream of pain that made John look at me. “He'll live, at least long enough to pass on your message.” I said. “A little necrosis does nobody any harm if it's treated quickly enough. A day... maybe he'll lose his legs.” John raised an eyebrow, and I just smiled sweetly back, looking down at the accountant. “Never, ever, get on the wrong side of a mother.” He tried to crawl towards John, the more lenient of the two of us.

“Ms Young, that is enough.” John said, keeping professional. “I think the gentleman, here, has learned his lesson.” He looked down at the accountant, with his own predatory look. “Haven't you?” The man whimpered, nodding his agreement. He was scared, he damned well deserved to be scared. My... I guess it would be known as common law husband, even though the state didn't recognise us as such, motioned for me to leave, after giving Hendricks what he desired to be done. We were joined by Gard, who walked back to the car with us, questioning why one of the three men were still alive, and I just listened to them chatting back and forth, I was more intent on being close to John than taking part in the conversation, most of the answers John gave was what I already knew. Instead I aimed to unnerve John, I nipped at his neck, teasing him the best that I could without showing any marks. He held my head to his neck, and he was trying not to make any sounds that betrayed his pleasure. A glance at Gard showed amusement in her bright blue eyes.

We returned to the office, the day's work just starting for all of us. Little did we know that the day was just going to get weirder.

“There is a problem.” Gard said as she knocked at the office door. 

“What kind of a problem?” John asked as he looked up from the paperwork on his desk as I brought him the coffee that he had requested. He tugged me onto his lap, the four people in the room being the only ones knowing for certain just what we meant to each other. He stroked my thigh, sipping some of the coffee that he held in his other hand. 

“An Accords matter.” Gard replied, I saw Hendricks straighten, looking at John.

“Well,” John said as he tapped my ass, getting me to stand up. I remained seated for a moment longer, “we knew that it would happen eventually. Bring the car.”

“I don't have to,” Gard said with a small smile. “The situation came to us.” There was a small part of me that was slightly annoyed at the intrusion, however Accords matters had to be dealt with by the signatories, and I took my place by his side, just as Gard brought in the problem. A young, attractive, problem. I was immediately jealous. Then my eyes moved to the child that she was carrying. Well that child meant that John would most certainly help her. To be honest, I would too. There was a small part of me that was glad when John's eyes went as hard as steel again. He was touched by the woman, who I recognised as Justine, an associate of Harry Dresden's. I walked to stand between Justine and John as they spoke, I knew that John was probably wondering why I was acting this way. The Winter Knight, didn't trust this fragile beauty act, and its suspicions flew unto me.

I saw Gard nod to John, and John called her by name. Her shock entertained me for a moment, then Gard started spouting off the information that we had on her. It was when John questioned as to why she was here, and not back at the Raith mansion. Her response was that there was no time, and then I felt something... off. It was Gard who asked the question though. Who was huffing, and puffing, and trying to blow John's house down. 

Justine told us about the Fomor lord that was at the door. Gard swore, I'm certain that it was in her native tongue. I listened in on her explaining the Formor, and John saying that they were also signatories. It was then that Gard walked over to the closet, and withdrew a bag. In it was a broadsword, that was tossed to Hendricks, while Gard took out an axe. I reached out to the Winter Knight, but before I could do anything, John caught my hand, shaking his head slightly. He didn't want me to do something for some reason. Then I got it. He didn't want the Formor to know about me. Before he had a chance to enter, John gave a small tug, pulling me to his side. “Be my gorgeous human pet.” He murmured. “Play your part well, and tonight we shall have some fun.” I slowly sank to my knees by his feet, I didn't need to put any false adoration in my eyes. I felt his hand in my hair. “How does it feel, my love?” He purred as he raised my chin so I looked into his eyes, and I felt my cheeks flush red. 

As he looked back up, the door exploded inwards. I gave a frightened whimper as any good, scared, pet would. I saw the Formor enter the room, and I naturally pressed against John more. The thing was repugnant. He was taller than Dresden, his eyes flickered to me, and sneered. I gave another small whimper. I watched, less with fear, and more with concentration, taking in all details. I saw his hidden signal to me, that we had agreed upon should we end in this position, and I closed the circle, having pressed as close as I could to him. Being the perfect, terrified, little pet. I kept quiet as I passively listened to the discussion. I watched as Mag raised the staff with him, and watched as darkness flew at my boyfriend, which didn't connect thanks to our intervention, and John gave the signal for Hendricks to attack, and then Gard joined in, but John stopped them before they could kill the wretched thing. The only thing that I got was not to underestimate his movement because of his size. The water wouldn't stop his magic either, as he seemed perfectly suited for aquatic life, and was a magic user. 

John kept stroking my head, and demanded that he left the building after quoting the Unseelie Accords. Like all those that didn't know John, he dared to throw both threats and insults at him. He had also only seen two fighters, he wouldn't be expecting a third, and especially not the whimpering slave that had been pressed into the Baron's leg.Once Mag left, John sent both Gard and Hendricks after him to make sure that he did, indeed, depart. He turned to Justine as soon as she made note that he had used sorcery. Didn't she think that a mere mortal was capable of doing such skills? 

If I was a plain vanilla mortal, a drop of blood was enough of a catalyst to close a circle, and I gashed my finger with a nail made of ice, placing a well aimed drop on the copper circle. I then stood up, clutching the wound, and saw the approval in John's eyes as he made a show of looking at it, before sucking the digit into his mouth. My eyes flickered closed, as my uninjured hand gripped the table. A moment later and I was on John's lap, nuzzling his neck, all while he looked at Justine. I could just imagine the look that he gave her, and I came back to my senses. I felt like my body was on fire, and it didn't help that John had a hand resting on my belly, it flamed the fan of desire, until he pulled his hand away. 

John proceeded to tell her just what had transpired. That she was at best a servitor, at worse dinner. I let a gentle, calculated, moan leave my mouth with the mention of “food animal”, and John bit my neck, hard enough to make a bruise. I wanted more, and John knew it. He was giving me enough that would tide me over until later, and I nervously licked my lips. My eyes, must have been clouded in pleasure, because I got a peculiar look from Justine, a knowing look. They spoke some more, but I barely took any notice. There was something about Justine, and I didn't know what. Something was said about stolen property. I wanted John's lips on mine, I didn't care who saw, not even a small bit, even though I knew John had a better sense of... propriety.

I was distracted from my libido when Gard returned, and John questioned her about her observations as she worked on her axe. The main point that Gard advised: Confrontation would be unwise. John's response was of that pertaining to profit, both Hendricks and myself shared thoughts on the matter, but neither of us made any vocal noise. I was curious to see what would happen. Justine spoke up, asking if she could speak, and then reminding my boyfriend that the child was still a child. John's fingers roughly tugged my hair, revealing the other side of my neck. “She's a child.” John said eventually, before barking orders to Gard and Hendricks. I got to my feet, and I followed him to the closet, and I started to undress, stripping one set of clothing off, replacing it with another. It was weaved in Winter, and looked like a gorgeous dress. It almost looked less protective than the dress suit, but when I settled the cloth over me, and I felt so much more secure. I looked back to John, who had just pulled on the field jacket, before he armed himself, handed me two pistols, and a a knife. 

I checked the magazines, before they ended up in a pocket, the knife ended up strapped to my thigh. I felt John's hands grab my hair, and I felt a brush run through my hair before he bound it back out of my face. As he finished with my hair, he talked with Justine, confirming that he had rules. Justine's comment that criminals didn't have rules, made both John, and myself, glare at her. She didn't know, or understand, that he had rules because he wasn't a saint. “Rules are not laws.” I said, raising my chin. “Mr Marcone has rules because he isn't a good man, you break his rules then you find out why he has them.” I stepped into the knee high boots, zipping them up. 

“Is that why you serve him? You broke a rule?” Justine asked.

“No, I serve Baron Marcone because I owe him my life, because I signed on to do what he wished of me.” I responded, glancing at John. “If he wanted me to blow him in front of the entire Outfit, I would.” John gave me an undecipherable look, and I just flashed him another smile. I was ready for battle, and John just gave a small nod. He then led us to the panic room. I'd been in ones before, and there was no difference between this one and the others I had been in. Justine sat on a bunk after John activated the monitors, he then walked back outside, where I was waiting, and Gard and Hendricks walked down the stairs. 

“Mag can find her.” Gard said. “Once he's inside the building and gets past the forward area, he'll be able to track her. He'll head straight for her.”

“Then we'll know which way he'll be moving.” John said. “What did you find out about his support?” I listened in as Gard filled John in on her findings, about the fact that he had mortals warped to his liking. I didn't like the sound of that, but I didn't have much of an option. They would have to doe, and that was why John and Hendricks had their meat grinders. We walked towards the stairs. “Amy, remain back, you're the last line of defence.”

“I'm not going to be left here, especially when I can help.” I glared at John, who slowly turned and fixed me with narrowed eyes. “John, please, I just want to help.”

“You don't have enough rounds. You are the last line of defence, and helping with the injured.” He walked down the stairs that separated us, his arms going around me. “Go ahead, I'll be with you in a moment.” He said, Gard and Hendricks went up the stairs. “Amy, up there, there isn't enough room for all of us, and I would rather Gard be injured than you. You hear me, I want you to be the safest that you could be.” His lips were on mine, his hand slipped over my thigh through the slit in my dress. It was minutes after he had left me that I had actually realised that he had gone. I exhaled sharply, looking back towards the panic room.

Suddenly there was darkness, and then some of the emergency lights flickered into usefulness. I was thankful that the Winter Knight allowed a change in my vision. The limited light didn't bother me, I was a... minion of the Winter Court. I didn't need any kind of aid to see through the darkness. I gently paced, silently, knowing that I couldn't even go up to help. After a time there was silence, then grenades. Two of them. Then more silence, before I heard John telling Gard to get Hendricks before there was more shots. Three to be exact. I saw Gard helping Hendricks down the stairs. A moment later and John tumbled down the stairs. I could hear the snapping of his arm, and I winced in sympathy. I ignored the words of Mag as I helped John to his feet.

“Help Hendricks, you're stronger than I am.” John said, glancing back up the stairs, before we all descended as quickly as we could. 

“Take him in, Mr Marcone.” Gard said as she gave me a look. “Let us ladies do our jobs. Shut the door, and we may be able to discourage him out here.”

“Gard, your home office would be annoyed with me if I wasted your life on such a low-percentage proposition.” He looked to me. “As for you, do you think I could survive Queen Mab's displeasure? I've heard that she can be quite... inventive.” I paused, as a smile touched his eyes. “We stick to the plan, ladies.”

“Your arm is broken.” Gard said.

“I was aware, thank you.” John responded. “Is there any reason the countermeasures shouldn't work?” Gard responded to the negative. Our discussion continued even as Mag's voice got closer. It took Justine two tries to get our attention enough for us to realise the location of Mag. John pulled the cord to set off the anti-personnel mines in the wall behind him. The sound was excruciating, but all it did was cause Mag to use more of his energy. That and it set off the sprinklers thanks to the fire. Water flowed freely, and I was prepared to use my own abilities. Unlike what I had shown to Dresden, I didn't actually need to use an incantation. Instead I could feel the power of Winter and it flowed freely to my call.

John sat behind the desk as I smiled at the Fomor lord. “Lord Mag, I don't believe that we have been introduced properly.” I said, as he scoffed about water not being a barrier. “I am Amelia Young.” He scoffed some more.

“Is that meant to mean something to me, puny mortal?” He sneered.

“You didn't let me finish, my Lord.” I said as I walked another two steps forward. “I am Amelia Young, I am the chosen representative of Queen Mab, the Winter Knight.” He paused for a moment. “If you take another step, my Lord, I will consider this also a breech of the Unseelie Accords with you threatening the Baron of Chicago's person, his retainers, those under his protection, as well as threatening the mortal representative of the Winter Court.” His sneer deepened as he took that other step. “You were warned.” Immediately I raised my chin, and pointed my finger. Ice dug into the flesh of his feet, turning into tiny meat hooks, the rest of the water freezing in supernaturally hard sheets between Mag and us. I wove Winter chills between each sheet, enough that would sap the energy each time he struck through a layer. 

I placed my hand against the innermost layer, putting pulses of Winter power through the walls for as long as I dared. I didn't want to drain my power too low, it would be most dangerous. I then moved back to stand by the desk, pulling out both of the pistols, and levelling them at the doorway, I glanced at John who had a handgun in front of him. “Amy, aim them well.” He mumbled quietly. “Remember Gard's words, he's better at destroying tech than Dresden is. Make the shots count.” I gave him a smile.

“Of course, Baron.” Was my response, as Gard took her spot in front of the ice walls. Eventually the thunk, thunk, thunk of his hits hit in the last two layers, and I waited for the small light show that would reveal where he was hitting, then there it was. I raised the pistols and aimed them. Mag would focus on Gard, and if I had the best luck he would be too distracted to deal with me, and even if he did deal with it, it would take effort. The last wall cracked, and I immediately fired, it shredded through the ice walls, hitting the Formor until he blocked the bullets. At that point, I discarded the pistols, and left it to Gard. My part in this was over.

Eventually even Gard was beaten back, the runes on her weapon flashing out one by one until she was thrown away by an unseen force. “A slave should know her place.” Mag snapped and motioned to me, and I ended up thrown against the wall too. I gave a small cry of pain as I felt one of my shoulders dislocate. I missed most of what was said after as I tried to fix my shoulder. I knew that it would reset itself after some time, it had done so before. I just would rather not have my body cause me problems as I waited. I just watched John from where I had landed, we had done all we could do, and now we just had to wait and see what happened. I looked over at Gard, who was also a bit dazed. 

He pulled out the dragoon pistol that he kept in the desk for this very occasion. Well it wasn't meant for Mag, but for another annoyance, but still he fired it upon Mag, and even though Mag tried to bring up his shadowy defences, it wasn't enough to deflect a bullet designed to fly through magical defences. I watched as Mag looked where he had been pierced by the bullet. If he said anything before he kicked the bucket, then I never heard it. John then walked around the desk with his replacement pistol, a sibling to the one on the desk, and emptied it into Mag, making sure that he was dead. 

John then asked Justine how Hendricks was, and when he was satisfied with the report, he asked Gard how she was, and though her words were slurred, she replied that she would be sore for a while, but that she was okay. John didn't ask how I was, he attended to me personally. When he realised that he couldn't help by himself, he called in Gard to help to reset my shoulder, and with her expert hands, it was soon back in place. “Justine, perhaps you will set my arm and splint it.” John said before commenting that the renovation would have to be abandoned, that a fire would need to be started to get rid of the evidence of tonight's battle. He had a small quibble with Gard over it, and he told her to get on with the fire setting so that we could all leave, and he gave me a list of people to call, which I did diligently. Contacting Lara Raith to collect her, I then called the doctor that we had on payroll, Dr Schulman, that both John and Hendricks would be visiting. When I hung up, I saw John give a thoughtful look. “Steak, I think I could use a good steak. The Pump Room should do for the four of us, eh? Ask them to stay open an extra half an hour.” 

“Why Mr Marcone, they're going to think we're on a double date again.” I quipped, and I heard the Valkyrie cackling. It was then that I looked at Justine, who had barely spoken a word since Mag had met his maker. I looked back to John with a raised eyebrow, he gave the smallest of nods. He would handle her. Instead I went to help the troubleshooters deal with all the Formor's goons, and then bagged up Mag-To-Go, ready to be sent off with a ton of bullion. 

We returned to the same location, when John asked Gard to make more of the bullets for the dragoon, which she explained about just one knocking her cold for three weeks, and that the man in question was a supreme specimen. John then asked to speak to Justine for a moment alone. Both myself and Gard were hesitant to leave, but the conversation took almost no time at all, John seemed happier for it. We headed to Dr Schulman's so that he could see to John's broken arm, and to pick up Hendricks to go to the Pump Room for that steak.

I think steak is a good reward for a job well done.


	11. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two years already?

Two years, it has been two full years since we had gotten together. I moved against John, luxuriating in the sense of being with him. An arm tightened around me, and I knew that he was awake. My lover of two years, the most powerful man in Chicago, Gentleman John Marcone, the Baron of Chicago, and the one single man that truly made me happy. His lips curled slightly, although his eyes never opened. My hand stroked over the skin of his chest, my heart thumping so loudly, that I'm certain he heard it. The hand made its way lower, I could hear his breathing intensify, his hand around me stroked my skin in response. My hand met what I was seeking, and a small growl escaped John's lips. I smirked in pleasure, his fingers dug into my skin.

“Good morning, my darling.” John moaned lightly, he tugged me so I lay over him, I grinned as I freed my hand, as I sat up. I felt his hands around my hips, guiding me to his dick, and it was clear just what he wanted me to do, and I had no problem with fulfilling it either. I reached behind me, as John's eyes opened, meeting mine, and I played with his erection, rubbing the head against my opening. I gave a loud, heated, mewl as John gave an upwards thrust. I allowed two inches to enter me, and I sank down the rest of the way. We both moaned in absolute pleasure, moving in tandem, his hands gripping my hips so hard that I knew there would be bruising later. He was my mate, I was his. Our bodies rocked together, quickening in our pleasure. John flipped us over as he proceeded to pound into my willing body, his body pressing mine comfortably into the mattress, one of John's hands pinned mine above my head, the one who had been broken recently thanks to the attack of a Fomor lord. His other arm slipped between our writhing bodies, I felt his fingers gently playing with my clit, and I released a loud, keening, cry as my body tensed up as my first orgasm of the morning washed over me. John's body stopped moving, only continuing when my body had calmed down enough. He could be a bit too self controlled some times, but this was a most excellent anniversary gift. 

Three more times he brought me to the pinnacle of pleasure, but I could tell that he was close to breaking point himself. “Cum for me, inside me, take me, claim me.” I mewled, clawing at his back, I felt my nails break the skin of his back, it didn't stop him. In fact the flash of pain made him give a cry as he gave one a few more violent thrusts, emptying himself within me, and my body delighted in the feeling, and I refused to let him leave me. So instead he kissed me almost lazily, our tongues dancing in quiet pleasure. He was mine. I was his.

“How did I end up so lucky? I thought Queen Mab would certainly have had her reservations about this.” He rolled onto his back, moaning lightly. “You're going to be the death of me, you know.” I just grinned in pleasure.

“It was in my deal with her when I became the Winter Knight.” I replied, remembering that cold night in Arctis Tor. “I made a bargain that my Queen would not interfere in my sex life, that she would not force me to turn on my allies, and that I could act in defence of you and yours should it be required, or asked of me.” I sighed happily, and John kissed me again. “She was happy to oblige in my requests, and then she...” I blushed. “We... consummated our arrangement in her lavish rooms in Arctis Tor, the Winter Stronghold. I became her Knight, the same night that I irrevocably became yours in the same action.” John raised an eyebrow.

“Consummated? You and she had...”

“John, it's both what you think and not.” I said with a blush. “It's... well its how the mantle is passed on.”

“You screwed the Queen of the Winter Court.” John said, a small purr in his voice, “Then I took you from her.” He pulled my head into another kiss, I wanted him again, I would always want him. “Are you glad that I took you for mine? That I took you into my life?” I could feel the happiness, and smug satisfaction that he felt echoed in his voice. 

“I'm overjoyed.” I purred in response. “Why do you think I keep coming back for more.” The voice in my mind corrected me, that I would never be entirely his. That if Mab called, I would have to go to her, John knew that too, but we enjoyed the thought that he could possess what was once the leader of the Winter Court's.

“Hard to believe that this almost wasn't.” John said as he nipped at my neck, and I smiled. “I... still can't believe that you actually wanted me.”

 

Flashback

The bags were thrown at me. “Get showered, dressed, and leave.” John said as he looked at me coldly. “I don't know what exactly you're after, but I want to have nothing to do with it. Hendricks will be here soon.” I just blinked, unable to decide what exactly had gone wrong. I had wanted to just be with him.

“Can we please talk?” I asked quietly, his eyes narrowing. “I... think you have the wrong idea about me. About my intentions.”

“Really?” He snarled quietly, his eyes staring into mine. “You want money, don't you?”

“No!” I exclaimed. “I have no interest in that!” There was a pause as I started to try and work out how to explain that to him. “Mr Marcone, I spent 180 years without money.” I said quietly, looking away. “I... in Faerie it's all debts. We do favours now, for a favour later. When you first gave me money, I had no idea what to do with it. I had to ask Ms Gard.” 

There was a shift in his eyes. “So you want me in your debt, you want power over me...”

“That isn't it either!” I exclaimed as I played with my fingers. “You have me forever in your debt, so much that the only way that I can get out of it is to give the same favour to you in response. Mr Marcone, I owe you my life.” He looked thoughtful for a moment. 

“Last night, why did you do it?” He asked eventually. “If you were not tying me up for money, or power, what else could you possibly be after?”

“You said it two days ago.” I replied. “It's you.” There was a small, disbelieving, noise. I reached out to him, and he hesitantly took my hand. “John Marcone, I am not after your money. You could have nothing and I would still want you. I am not after your power, that is a bonus, because its not that which I am after.” I punctuated my statements with a kiss to the hand, and John moved to sit on the bed. “At first I just wanted to get rid of the debt I owed you. I worked for you, doing whatever you asked of me. That's when I started to fall for you. You humanised me, you showed me that humanity was worth considering, that it wasn't worthless. You made me want to be with you.” He moved closer to me then, held me in his arms, it was hesitant at first, and then it became more natural. I had wanted this for years now.

“Promise me, on your power, that...” I silenced him.

“Baron John Marcone, I promise you on my power, that I don't want your money, its not something that would make me happy. I promise you on my power, that I don't want to usurp, or undermine your power, and that I only wish to add to it. I promise you on my power, that all I want is you” The power of threes, another Faerie thing. I could see his eyes soften some more. He wanted me, or wanted the comfort that I could provide him. From how he reacted, it seemed that John Marcone had many people that had let him down in the past. Many who went into a relationship seeking not companionship, but something else. I felt his other hand move to the back of my neck, and he pulled me close, his lips touching mine, almost shyly. Like it was the first time we had kissed, we both leaned back after a moment, and then we kissed again, this time much more heated, and I sank back onto the bed, with John moving over me, and I welcomed him. It felt natural, it felt right. 

 

Present

I made to John the same promises I made to him last year, and two years prior. This time, I wasn't trying to impress upon him that all I wanted was to be with him. This time he knew how I truly felt, and I knew that he would never betray me, as I would never betray him. He kissed me, and I held him to me. I wanted him again, and as he pushed inside me, I clawed at his back again. It was hard, quick, rough. He was all that I wanted, my legs also made sure that he couldn't escape. I rolled us over, and his hands were on my hips again. Guiding me to better sate his desires. Our bodies moved in a frenzy, we screamed in unison, we had no other purpose but to pleasure each other, and when we fell, spent, to the bed, we had all of time to be with each other.

Then we heard clapping from a darkened corner, and we sprang apart as a light flickered on, showing Queen Mab. “Well, well, well.” She said with a small smile on her face. “I guess congratulations are in order, my Knight.” We looked at her, confused. “Oh, you didn't know? Oh, dear, sweet, Amelia. Thrice you spoke your vows unto the ears of a loved one, thrice he took those to heart, and thrice he took you to bed after.” She paused. “You seriously do not know what you have done?” 

“Queen Mab, how long have you been there?” I asked, moving between Mab and John. “I don't know of what you speak.”

“My dear Knight, you've taken him into your heart, taken him as your own.” Her berry red lips curled up. “You have taken him to wed.” There was a long silent pause, broken only by John coughing.

“You said... to wed?” I asked, blinking as I felt John's arms around me. “I... how... I don't understand.” The Faerie Queen's laugh was cold and melodious. 

“You have traded your vows, have you not?” She asked me, her eyes moved to John. “Have you not accepted them?” She got to her feet, and she walked over to us. “Baron Marcone, do you not think of her as you would a wife? Amelia, have you not accepted him as you would a husband?” We glanced at each other. “Maybe I should see what all this fuss is about. Why my consort has selected you to be hers.” 

“Queen Mab, you agreed that you would not interfere in my sex life.” I said, my hand on John's. 

“I'm talking about my sex life here, my Knight.” She replied. “I am happy to share you with your mistress.” Her eyes moved to John. “He is happy to share you with me. Is it so bad to ask for a taste, a small sample of this man that you have taken?” I realised then that this was a test. 

“My Queen.” I said. “I would not dare to deny you, should the Baron wish to experience your splendid embrace.” I responded. “I just wish you to remember that he is mine.” 

“As you are mine, my Knight.” Queen Mab said as she looked to John. “So, Baron, would you like to do me?” I never thought that she could be so... I don't know what to think. I glanced at John, who seemed to be contemplating Mab's offer. 

“I may take your offer, Queen Mab, but only if my beloved is involved, unless she wishes to refuse.” John said as he took my hand in his. Queen Mab looked to me again.

“Very well.” I said as Mab joined us on the bed. “I want to watch. I shall join when I feel like it.” Mab gave me the craziest grin as she scratched John with her long, sharp nails. 

“Dear Baron, I am going to have so much fun with you.”

 

John groaned in relief when Mab left two hours later. “Never again.” He moaned as I touched his chest, I then collected the first aid kit and started to tend to the scratches. John kissed me gently, pulling me to him. “Remind me to never do that again.” I chuckled quietly. “This was not how I imagined spending our anniversary.”

“You mean you never imagined screwing the Queen of Air and Darkness?” I teased. “Well, you are technically going to do that more times should I... should I end up the Winter Lady.”The last sentence was said with more sadness than I intended.

“Then don't do it.” John said, his eyes staring into mine. “I still have the boon that Mab gave us. I..”

“The Winter Knight is touched by the Winter Court. They're effectively immortal unless killed. I couldn't bear it if you...” John kissed my forehead. “It would break me, I wouldn't be the me I am now.” I stared deeply into his eyes. “John, you are my breaking point. If I became the Winter Lady, we lose our intimate moments. The Lady is the maiden, and I don't know if I could remain chaste. If I don't become the Lady and you use the boon to make Mab seek another, then I lose you. I become the warped killer that the Winter Knight is known to be.” He pulled me in tightly. “I can't lose you.”

“If you want a link to humanity, there's Melissa.” He said. “You can watch over her and her descendants...”

“It's not the same. They aren't you.” I said quickly.

“There will be others that will touch your life. I'm just a monster.” John said, I knew what he was trying to do. 

“You're my monster though.” I responded, my head feeling like it was going to explode. “If I lose you, I will be the real monster. I will lose control, I will destroy, and murder, and I wouldn't think twice. I would truly be Winter's problem solver.” His lips caught mine, making me surrender to him, he pressed me into the bed again. I felt his fingers stroke my skin, calming me down. His lips moved to my neck, and I started to let the agony that the thoughts caused to become released. I slowly calmed down.

“We will find a way.” He said once I had stopped shaking, still soothingly holding me, and stroking my hair. “If...” He made me look at him. “If I have to fuck Mab, while all the time I was thinking about her successor, and how nice she feels when she's writhing in pleasure below me, I could be persuaded to do it.” He kissed me lovingly. “I am patient, Amy, and I am resourceful. If I have to wait, and fight, to get back into your arms, I will do it. I'd do anything for you.” I could feel the adoration in his voice as he returned to kissing me. It took a few more hours for us to leave the bed. I hadn't wanted to leave the entire day, but we had plans. We were to visit our daughter, Melissa, and we couldn't be late. We showered, dressed, and then left.

We arrived at the Carpenter residence, and we knocked on the door. We heard the thumping of children running down the stairs. It was a girl, it took me a moment to remember which one. “Good afternoon, Amanda, is your mother and father in? We came to visit.” I saw a grin on her face.

“They're in, mom is upstairs with Mel, dad is in the workshop.” She said with a grin. “Mom said that you would be coming around. Please come in, Uncle John, Aunt Amy.”

“I'm never going to get used to this.” John said quietly, as he motioned for me to enter first. He then entered, and we were greeted by most of the Carpenter children. I watched as John's face transform. The businessman crime lord, became a doting uncle. He took the kids over to the sofa, immediately going into story mode for the younger children, while handing out envelopes to the children. I smiled as the younger children settled down for the story, and I went upstairs to see Charity, and my daughter... her daughter. 

The moment that I entered the room, Melissa was thrust into my arms, and I automatically tried to shush the little girl. “She's still teething.” Charity said, she looked tired. “It'll be much easier when they're all through, but I need to get a little sleep.” 

“Then go, I can look after Melissa for a few hours. I'll take her down stairs so you can sleep.” The look of relief on Charity's face was priceless. I admired the pretty dress that she was in as I went down the stairs, softly crooning “Hush little baby” to her, trying to get her to sleep. 

Melissa had quietened while I sang, but the moment that I stopped, she started to cry again, this time John gently took her from me, holding her so gently. What surprised me next was that he, too, sang to her. In Italian. I must admit that I didn't expect him to speak the language. He must have seen my confused look, because he just laughed. “With a name like Marcone, would you not expect me to know Italian?” He stroked Melissa's face gently, as she fell asleep. 

I was quietly playing with the other children, when there was a knock on the door. Amanda got up, and answered it. “Oh, hi Bill!” She said happily, I shared a look with John. Bill? “Uncle John and Aunt Amy are over, please come in.” It turned out that Bill was Harry Dresden. John stiffened, and got a complaining wail from Melissa, before he settled down again to appease Melissa. It seemed that we had the same effect on Dresden.

“Hello, Bill.” John said with a small smirk. 

“John, motherhood looks good on you.” Dresden said in response. “What are you doing with the youngest Carpenter?” He asked as he walked over to us, it was then that he paused considering what he was seeing. I saw him slowly put two and two together. “She's yours.” He said after a while. “Melissa Carpenter is actually Melissa Marcone.” He looked to me. “You were here for months, weren't you? They hid you here, and they're raising your child.”

“Bill, Mel is our sister.” Amanda said forcefully. I liked her, she had more than enough courage to face down a Malk. “Just because mom didn't give birth to her, doesn't change what she means to us.” The other children agreed with their sister, making Dresden take a step back. “We are happy with our little sister.” I smiled as Amanda returned to the game.

“Where is Molly?” Dresden asked. “She has lessons with me today.” 

“She's out back with dad.” Amanda said as she picked up her dice. “Marina is going to pull her punches. This guy doesn't deserve to die.” She rolled two d6, and added them together with her +2 in saviour. “Ten!” She said happily. “I choose to take away his weapon, and to resist their blows on me.” 

“No! Not my super sword of ultimate evil!” I growled as the antagonist had the sword taken from him. 

“Get him, Harry!” The others called as Harry picked up his dice. 

“I'm going to use my telekinesis to keep him here. You aren't going anywhere, buddy!” Harry said, Dresden sat next to Marcone. 

“I guess you come here a lot.” Dresden said quietly.

“Weekly if we can.” John responded as he stared down at our little girl. “Amy has fun playing with the other Carpenters, as well as giving me time with this one.” Melissa gurgled happily, making John smile in response. When he was here he was just John Marcone, a beloved uncle, and godfather to one of the Carpenters. Here he wasn't the crime lord that many loathed and feared. From the look on Dresden's face, it seemed that he had just seen John for the first time. Not Marcone, but John. 

“Different from what you expect, isn't he?” Michael asked as he got in from the workshop. “Charity finally getting some sleep?” He asked as he opened the fridge, taking out three beers and a lemonade.

“Yeah, she was exhausted. She mentioned Melissa was teething.” I replied as Michael opened the bottles.

“Mac will kill you if he finds out you're chilling the good stuff.” Dresden said as he accepted a beer, Michael passed one to John, passing me the lemonade and taking the last beer for himself. 

“Maybe so, but I do prefer his microbrew a little more chilled than he likes to serve it.” Michael said as the kids finished playing, running outside to play in the sunshine. John pulled me beside him on the sofa, and I rested my head against his shoulder, an arm of his resting around my shoulders. Dresden was watching us, but I didn't care, and from how John was acting at this moment, neither did he. He kissed me then, a slow, languid, kiss. Michael cleared his throat, and I pulled back. “Pass Mel here.” Michael said with a chuckle. He gently took the little girl from John. “She's progressing well, she's trying to walk. She's a quick learner too.” I couldn't help but smile, and noticed that John did so too. Our little family was one of the most confusing it could be, but I was so glad that we had it.

John eventually sighed, as he checked the time. “We need to leave.” He said, looking at Mel longingly. He didn't want to leave our daughter, and this was the same every time we left the Carpenters' home. We both missed what felt so right in both our arms. John must have seen my own reluctance to leave. “We'll be back next week.” He said gently, as he tugged me to my feet. “Thank you, Michael, we could never thank you enough for what you're doing for us.” Again Michael just chuckled. 

“We agreed to care for her, and she is a darling. I just wish that she could know who you really are to her.” Michael said quietly. “She will eventually work it out, you know.”

“We explained why she can't know.” John said, squeezing my hand. “It's safer for her, and the alternative...” He sighed sadly. “The alternative would be to hand her to Queen Mab, and I would hate to do that. Our daughter deserves a loving family, that can care for her, and keep her in safety. Plus she has brothers and sisters here, and both you and your wife are the best parents that she could have. You can lead her down the right path.” He smiled at me. “We need to go, we have that reservation for later.” He then leaned close to my ear “We're getting too close.” He whispered in my ear. “Come on, we need to go.” I gave a small, sad, smile as I walked towards the door. As always Michael followed us, and he hugged me gently, letting me coo over Melissa one last time before we disappeared for the rest of the week.

We had a quiet meal together, the reservation had been a lie in order to get us out of there before we never left. At home we cooked our dinner together, it was one of the things we enjoyed doing together. It was an activity that kept us grounded, kept us together, kept us sane. I needed reminded that I wasn't a monster, well not entirely one, that we both had other sides that our public personas hid. 

Melissa had the best home that she could have, and we had to let her live her life with the Carpenters as we had decided. She was my niece, my god daughter, that was all she could be to me, to us. John kissed me, seeing my pensive look, and he held me in his arms until our food was ready. I just had to remember that I still had John, that I would always have John. He would always have me. We had each other, and that is something that wouldn't change. I guess mortals do have something right in their wedding vows. I stared lovingly into his money-green eyes. 

Til death do us part seemed about right for us now. I paused, when had I started feeling like dragging John down the aisle? I gave him a small smile, I most certainly would not say no if he asked me.


	12. It's all about the Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dresden got some news, and Amelia gets a little too involved .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This universe's version of changes.

Changes

We got a call from Harry Dresden to arrange an appointment. At a Burger King no less. I felt as delighted as John looked. While things were no longer antagonistic between them, Dresden still enjoyed irritating John something terrible, and picking Burger King did just that. He could have picked a place in one of over a dozen cafes or restaurants, but his place of choice was here. We arrived early, all four of us. We were in public, so Gard and Hendricks were with us. I gave a small smirk as we stood in line. John sent me a small glare that I returned sweetly. He couldn't believe that I was making him get me an iced coffee and a sausage biscuit, once our order was up we walked over to one of the more secluded booths in the back corner. He had me sit on the inside, before he slipped beside me.

Dresden arrived shorty after we did, ordering a coffee and a sausage biscuit before he joined us. John's eyes moved as Dresden pushed his tray over the table, Dresden;s eyes flickering over John, no doubt eyeing his attire, before his eyes moved to me, I was dressed in a dress that was too showy for business attire, but too formal to be anything but. I saw Dresden's eyes lingering on my visible cleavage, my eyes moved slyly to John's, whose eyes had narrowed to slits. “What do you want Dresden?” He growled, dragging Dresden's attention back to him. 

Dresden looked back to Marcone, clearing his throat. “You're not eating?” John looked at his watch, oozing irritation, his eyes a shade colder. I saw John and Dresden's eyes lock for an extended period of time as Dresden took a bite of the sausage and biscuit, tipping his coffee slightly in my direction. “You sure?” He asked, slurping coffee. “You're missing out on ambrosia, here.”

“Dresden, this is aggravating. Even for you.” Marcone said as he looked to me, as I bit onto the biscuit, smirking as I frowned. “I think Amelia agrees that having the sausage biscuit was a bad idea.” Dresden's eyes moved to me, and I fearlessly held his gaze. Dresden looked away. Chicken. “What do you want?” He repeated.

“You have information that I want.” Dresden said after a moment. 

“Undoubtedly.” Marcone said as I sucked some of the iced coffee through the straw. “What information are you after, and what do you offer for it?”

“I'm not here to trade baseball cards with you, Marcone.” Dresden said staring at him.

“I'm not a charity organisation.” John said, his eyes holding a sparkle of mirth in them. 

“Baron Marcone, we had an agreement. I would support you in Accords matters, and you would aid me if I needed it. I...” Dresden growled angrily.

“Then my help you'll have.” John said with a smile. “Now, is it about your office building exploding?” John asked. “I can assure you that it wasn't me. If I did, it was a complete waste of time, and I don't target my own.” 

“It's not.” Dresden said with a sigh. “I need help finding a child.” John straightened a little. “An eight year old girl that the Red Court has kidnapped.” I gave up on the food in front of me, and instead pulled out a banana, slowly peeling it, and a moment later, and Molly Carpenter's veil dropped. 

“Miss Carpenter.” John said with a nod, as he looked back to Dresden. “Give me everything that you know so far.” It turned out that Dresden knew very little, or at least hadn't given the right information, so John dug a little deeper, giving reasons as to why he needed to know the Red Court's use of the girl. Dresden finally mentioned that he thought that the child would be used in a sacrificial ritual. There was no way that John would refuse to at least help in some way now. I bit into the banana, and heard a small whimper from Molly, and I raised an eyebrow. “I did say my resources were yours.” John said after a moment. “Ms Gard, could you please consult, and enquire the level of debt that I would need to repay to get the desired information regarding our conversation.” Gard left to make the call. He looked to me, raising an eyebrow. I reached out, touching Dresden's hand, and his eyes snapped up to mine, I could see worry, concern, and then I saw more. 

I saw a raging inferno, burning everything in its path, a young girl with luscious locks of hair, framing her face, that on closer inspection reminded me of Dresden's. I saw Dresden holding her in his arms, protecting her from all that could harm her. I saw the world burning to ash, leaving them, father and daughter, together looking over the desolate landscape.

I blinked rapidly, as Dresden did the same. “I... need to go to the restroom.” I said quietly, John moving to let me leave the booth we were in. It seemed that Dresden was also in shock, sitting back in the booth. I sat in one of the stalls, trying to work out just what I saw in Dresden's soul. The child that he was looking for was his own, and he would do anything to save her. There was a small part of me that was curious as to what he saw when he looked into my soul.

I made my way back after a few minutes, in about the same time that Dresden finished processing what he had seen. “You... I never... Why would you protect? I don't understand.” Dresden pinched his nose. “I saw a wolf, Mab, Johnny-Come-Lately, the Carpenters and Marcone holding a child...”

“I am a wolf, Dresden. I work best in a pack.” I said. “I look after what is mine. My mate, my mistress, and my family.” I must have had a scary look on my face, because Dresden seemed to pull back a little from me. “Like you're one to talk, have you told John the real reason why you want the little girl found?” His eyes narrowed as I slipped inside the booth, John looking between us. 

“Dresden?” He asked, his fingers resting together, his eyes moved to me. “Oh, now I understand.” He said, nodding to himself. “Ms Rodriguez is your client, and you're looking for more than just her child.” He leaned forward. “You're looking for your own child.” He said barely over a whisper. “That changes things dramatically.” He looked to me, and I saw the ferocity that Dresden would see could he soul gaze John once more. I just nodded back. “Once we get information...” I linked an arm with his, which made him relax a little. John sighed. “Children should never be targetted by anyone. They're innocent to the sins of the parents.” Gard walked back in, frowning slightly. “What was the result?” 

“He won't speak of it over the line.” Gard said. “He has assured me that you have incurred no debt with him for asking the question. He has said that he will only speak to Dresden. Personally.”

“Interesting.” John said as he nodded at Gard.

“I thought so.” Se replied, looking at Dresden. “Please get to your feet and follow me, my... employer wishes to see you at my home office.” I saw Dresden open his mouth to ask who, but Gard beat him to that. “You will be meeting Donar Vadderung, the CEO of Monoc Securities. If you follow me, we shall depart now.” Dresden glanced at Molly.

“We shall make sure that she gets home safely.” I said, guessing what Dresden was wondering. “Molly will be safe with us.”

“Uhm... I really should take the Blue Beetle.” Molly said. “I can drive before, or after you. After all I don't want to cause problems in your car.” 

“Get home safe, Grasshopper.” Dresden said as he followed Gard. 

“Drive ahead of us.” John said as he exited the booth, offering one hand to Molly, and the other to me. “Ladies, shall we make our departure.” We then left, heading towards the Carpenters' home. We decided to have the day off, rearranging appointments and such to spend some time with out friends, nay our other family. We found out that our little girl was taking her first steps, and was grinning up at us with her sweet as sugar toothy grin. It was one of the best, and most heartbreaking sights. We stayed over at the Carpenters, knowing that we promised to help in however we could through the coming days.

We were woken in the middle of the night by Charity knocking on the door, telling us that Dresden had been in an accident, or rather suffered an attempted murder then got into an accident at his home. Well he did insist on living in a basement. We got dressed quickly and made our way to St Mary of the Angels, where Dresden lay injured, and likely with a broken back. We entered quietly, and saw that Dresden was out for the count. I naturally went to help with Father Forthill's feeding of the masses. 

It was during one lot of tea that I got an eyeful of Dresden and Queen Mab screwing on the stone table. I let out a small growl at the same time as most of the others heard the commotion from the room where Dresden was, and all but John left me. It was exactly when they had all left when Cat Sith appeared, looking pleased with himself. “My Knight, the Queen bade me come with good tidings. She has found a suitable child making donor.” Sith said in his unnerving voice. “The wizard has made a deal with her, you are her consort, he is the royal sperm donor.”

Beside me John laughed. “You can't blame her, you don't exactly have the right equipment for the job.” I guess he must have seen the murderous glare in my eyes. “Plus, you look even more alluring when you're murderous.” His fingers played with my hair as he proceeded to kiss me slowly, drawing me into his embrace, cooling the fiery temper that was brewing. I wanted him right now, I didn't care if we were in a church. What stopped us from doing just that? Two shots of gunfire. 

We quickly left the kitchen quickly, arriving just in time to see Butters shock an interloper. My lips peeled back in a rather feral look, but John held me back. Dresden looked at us, raising an eyebrow asking if we had sent him. I shook my head once, this wasn't our style. John was more focused on the gunman. Sanya pushing past us, stopping and asking what he missed. I gave John a questioning glance. Did he know the guy? A small nod. He did. His eyes were narrowed, he was calculating just what to do with the guy. We were out of the gunman's line of sight, and we got a look from Dresden, asking us to stay that way. 

“Dresden.” Sanya said after a while. “He's awake.” Dresden told Sanya to lift him up. I watched with a look of hunger in my eyes, admiring Sanya's strength. I wanted to run my hands over those muscles, I gave the mantle a sharp whap with the metaphorical newspaper.

“Steven Douglas.” Dresden said as he read the driver's license. “That you?”

“Stevie D.” Came the response, okay I knew this little shit. John gripped my arm, keeping me beside him, and we continued to watch the interaction between Dresden and Stevie. 

“This can go one of two ways, Stevie.” Dresden said eventually. “We can let you go, all you need to do is tell us who hired you.” That option was refused, then Dresden's voice got a little rueful. “Then I suppose I let Marcone deal with you.” He took a couple of steps to the side, revealing us behind him. John walked forward, his eyes cold and calculating.

“Steven, you were a good man.” He said quietly, a knife suddenly in his hand. “You should know by now that I dislike people playing freelance in my town. I am so disappointed in you right now.” Quiet and gentle, like a big cat about to strike. “Who hired you, Steven?” Stevie licked his lips looking around wildly. “I can let Ms Young have her fun with you if you'd rather.” I heard a small whimper from his throat. “It's your choice, Steven. You will tell me what I want to know, because we both know once she is done with you, you'll be singing like a canary.” I moved closer, taking the knife from John, and tilted my head. 

“Where should I start, Mr Marcone?” I purred, a hand stroking over Stevie's chest, allowing ice nails to rip the shirt open. A single nail catching in his navel, and a cruel smile crossed my face. “I need salt.” I said. “It is such a shame that I don't have access to all of my precious tools. I shall just have to do with what is available.” I could feel glares from most of the room. I smelled urine. “You can tell us now, before I start, what we want to know, or I can start working on making you squeal, while Mr Hendricks gets my toys.” I gave a crazed grin. “Please, I beg you, let me get Mr Hendricks get my toys.”

“I'll talk, I'll talk, just take the crazy broad away.” I heard him cry out, as John took my arm. “It was a broad, didn't give me a name.” He said. “She was five-nine, long legs, brown eyes. Her hair was long and dark. She had some muscle on her, and weighed about 150.” He paused for a moment, seeing me turn back to him. “She had these tattoos on her face and neck.” Dresden showed Stevie a photograph. “That's her, that's the one who hired me.”

I took in Dresden's face when he heard about the hit. He then told his people to cut Stevie free. Before he could get out the door. John caught him by the throat. “Steven, if I ever see, or hear of you in my town again. You won't see the next day. Count yourself lucky that you're in a house of God, anywhere else, and I doubt another gunshot or two would have been any worse than what you already done.” Stevie just nodded and ran, I saw John contemplate calling Gard and Hendricks, instead he sent a message out saying that Stevie D was now a persona non grata in Chicago, explaining why. We had to wait for Dresden to get an idea on what to do next. For the moment he was hell bent on finding Susan and this guy named Martin. He had us remain at the church while he and Sanya went out.

Sanya returned alone. We got some armour courtesy of the Carpenters, as they decided that they at least wanted to provide as much protection as they could, which we were grateful for. Who knew just what we would 

For someone worried on time, he was sure taking his own sweet time in returning. I glanced at John, who had contacted Hendricks to come over, providing weaponry to those that needed it. I may be the Winter Knight, but if I can get away using mundane weaponry, I would use that. Eventually we heard a car outside, and Sanya went to investigate, returning with Dresden and Susan. I watched Dresden taking in all of us. I saw his gear and I burst out in laughter, a moment later and John followed, each person responded in the same way, with the exception of one. I never understood how a mortal could be so... boring. 

We watched as Dresden got the info from Murphy. We had already had an idea on what we were dealing with, thanks to Gard. She had gotten leave to aid us from Vadderung himself, and we watched as Dresden marked a spot on the map, about five miles north of Chichen Itza. Jungle trekking? That wasn't going to be fun, I shook my head. The jungle would sap our energy. I probably couldn't even use my magic to help. Even if I could, that would leave me empty for the fight ahead. When he mentioned Lea, it took me a moment before I realised that he meant the Leanansidhe. My aunt was coming along? This was going to be fun, I looked at John, and grinned. Dresden challenged all of us whether or not we were coming. We were already invested, so we didn't exactly complain, just assented to going. 

Dresden gave two swords out, one to Murphy, and the other to Susan. I glanced at Sanya, who nodded back. “Fidelacchius, and Amoracchius.” Sanya said quietly. “The three blades together for this mission. We shall prevail.” I smiled.

“I have faith in your assessment, my fellow Knight.” I responded as I saw his infectious grin. “We will remind those Red Court bloodsuckers just who and what we are. We then moved onto listening to Martin explaining where we were striking, I thumbed a blade at my side, careful not to cut myself. Last thing I wanted to happen was to get iron in my body. We listened to the plan, and had some concerns, but nodding to each other, we agreed to let Dresden lead. Chances were that the plan would be discarded when we actually got to Chichen Itza, so we didn't say anything. I sighed as I flexed. “When are we going?” I complained finally. “The longer we remain here, the more time the vampires have to power up that spell, right?” Dresden nodded, calling the attention of the others, explaining that we were getting into the big green car outside. 

We made our way outside, and I saw the Leanansidhe. I let out a delighted cry as I ran over to her, giggling happily, hugging her, and feeling her grip in return. “Well hello, Lady Knight.” Lea said as she hugged me back for a moment. “Now, dear, Auntie Lea has work to do.” She said as she held me at arms length, looking me over. “Child, you really need to look better, you're going before the Red Court after all.” A moment later and I was wearing a form fitting dress with slits allowing ease of movement. “Much better, and now for your beloved.” She said, looking to John, and a moment later he was wearing a matching suit. Lea grinned happily at her handiwork. 

“Is this not a touch impractical.” John said looking down at the outfit. “Not as impractical as Dresden's, but...”

“Don't worry, it is no less protective than what you had been wearing, probably more so.” She said seeing John's reaction. “I hope that you are treating the Winter Knight with the respect that she demands, Baron Marcone.” She smirked in pleasure, seeing John' glare as he wrapped an arm around me. “My niece deserves all the pleasures that...”

“I have her needs covered.” John said interrupting Lea. My aunt's green eyes flashed in mirth.

“I'm sure that you do.” She purred. “I also heard that you had a morning of intimacy with my Queen too.” I heard a snort of laughter from Dresden.

“Hah! We've both screwed her now!” Dresden said. “Wait... is that a good thing or a bad one?” John's eyes glittered dangerously. 

“I didn't seek the Queen of Air and Darkness out as my bedmate, Dresden.” John responded. “Unlike you, I have a sense of self preservation.” He inclined his head to Lea. “It was an experience, my lady.” He responded to Lea. “I am happy that the Queen has someone more suited to her desires.” I heard Dresden grumble as my Aunt laughed, as she motioned for us all to enter the vehicle.

As we took off, I noticed Dresden getting nervous, and clutching his bag. Eventually Dresden grumbled and his hand gripped something in his bag. “I have to take this.” He said as his eyes lost focus. Instead I watched his face, there was little else to do. I wondered if Dresden knew that he mouthed words during his communication. A small glance at John confirmed that I wasn't seeing things. It seemed that Dresden was talking to a superior, I noticed a few 'sir's. He updated this superior about the child's location, and why she had been taken. After that the words seemed to be a bit more cordial, and then I noticed the talk moving to the White Council. 

When he came back to us, Molly asked who it was. I noticed that Dresden didn't answer immediately, but mentioned that it was the Council, and that they weren't going to be helping. I looked to John, who shared the look with me. Neither of us quite believed Dresden's full explanation, but it didn't matter. We just had to make do with what we had.

We arrived at a community spot, with Dresden motioning towards the pitcher's mound, leading the way. I watched Murphy jog up to Dresden, questioning him on a few things. I assumed it would be about the less than savoury characters in this little make up. Dresden slowed his stride. “Okay, folks. Let's clear the air about the scary Sidhe lady. She's under orders to go with me and to help. She will. She's got a vested interest in making sure that I get out of this all right, and if she doesn't do it, she's in trouble with the queen. As long as you are all helpful to her mission, getting me in and out in one piece, she'll support you. The second she thinks that you're a liability or counterproductive to her mission, she's going to let bad things happen to you. Maybe even do them herself.” He looked to Lea. “Is that about right?”

“That is precisely right.” My aunt responded.

“As for Marcone and Amelia, they've got their own reasons for joining. Marcone has his rules, and the Red Court is messing with his own sense of right and wrong.” There were a few titters from the others. “He has offered his full support, and when it comes to children, I know Marcone can be trusted.” He looked to me. “Amelia shares a lot of his values, both good and bad, and she is also a member of the Winter Court. If she hadn't been involved before, Mab would have probably sent her to help me too. You may not be able too trust that trio much, but all three have their reasons not to stab you in the back.” He looked to John and myself. “This time at least.” John's mouth twitched into a smirk.

We just chuckled as Sanya started talking, or rather flirting, with Lea, and Lea responding in kind. When Lea mentioned that she would recover any dropped or misemployed Swords, I saw John move forward slightly. “I believe that I would make a better candidate for that.” He said. “I recall that Michael mentioned that they have to be wielded for the right reasons.” He responded, his eyes moved to Dresden, who looked like he was about to say something. “Dresden, I'm not stupid enough to wield one without permission, nor to abuse its strength.” John said. There was a stand off glare between the two men before Dresden finally nodded

“You will return any blade you pick up to me after this.” Dresden said, and John nodded.

“Of course. You were entrusted with them after all.” He said in reply. “I have no desire to keep them beyond this. No offence to Sanya, but I couldn't do what he does. I have neither the time nor the inclination. Now can we go?” Dresden held his gaze for a moment longer before he resumed his previous mission.

We started the Way jumping. We went into one aperture, moving to the exit into the mortal world, in Egypt. We then entered into another place in the Nevernever, walked some more. We exitted at Machu Pichu, and Dresden asked for water. I was tempted to chide him for his lack of elemental knowledge, but just shook my head. He would find out soon enough. The next Way opened into water. Cold water. I gripped John's hand tightly as we plunged in after Dresden. It was so cold that even the mantle of the Winter Knight had problems keeping the cold off. I feared for some of the others. It was so very, very, cold.

We exited with a sploosh of ectoplasm. At least we were in the general area. I made sure that John was okay as Dresden asked Lea about a way to move through the jungle. She had, and without a word of warning, I felt my body contort, my stomach threatening to rebel. Most importantly. I was writhing in agony. I crumpled to the ground, gasping for air, and I wasn't the only one, though as much as I wanted to comfort him I couldn't move.

After some time, the pain receded and I looked at my aunt. “What did you do to us?” I said, but all that came out was a snarling growl. I tried to say the words again, and more snarling. I looked at the others. We were all hounds, well all except the one dog that had been with us. I nuzzled the hound that was my mate to his feet. John rested his head on my withers. His ears were flat against his skull, displeased with the situation. I saw him look around, watching the others. His body language clearly demanding that the others remain away from me. Sanya-hound approached us, and stopped when John-hound snapped his jaws at him.

“Oh how precious.” Lea said watching John-hound's reaction. “However we have distance to cover, come along children.” She said disappearing into the brush.

Mouse said to nobody in particular. “That bitch.” He shook out his coat. “Follow me.” By instinct we followed Mouse as he ran after Auntie Lea. I remained close to John-hound as we ran, while a hundred new smells and scents filled the air. I kept a pace behind my Alpha male, but I heard he others around me. We were a pack, of a number of smaller packs. I heard small prey all around, their scents filling my nose. I wanted to turn and chase them, run them down and rip into their fleshy bodies, and eat my fill, but I was following my mate, and he was following the leader. We bounded over logs, stream, and more.

The run took us about ten minutes to run to where we were meaning to be, and we eventually stopped, I remained pressed against John-hound. I could smell humans, not-quite-humans, and creatures that made me want to either charge in and maul things, or to turn tail and run. John-hound licked my muzzle, and I gave a small whining yip, his tongue continuing to lick even after given a direct order to sit and shut up. Mouse moved over to us, snarling. John-hound looked back at Mouse, and returned the snarl in kind. 

Neither wanted to back down, but Mouse charged in, dodging John-hound's snapping teeth, his teeth closing around John-hound's neck. “I am the alpha here, so sit the fuck down and shut up.” His rumbling growl said, as his grip tightened around John-hound's neck a little tighter, but not enough to draw blood. “Obey me, Marcone.” John-hound gave a small noise, surrendering to the larger dog. Mouse pulled away, 

“You've had your fun, change the humans back.” Mouse said clearly to Lea. There was a bit of to and fro between Lea and Mouse, but I took no heed as I tended to my mate, licking and nuzzling him, before we watched Mouse challenging Lea, threatening to bite her ass off, and I gave a very doggy grin at that. A moment later and I felt the same agonising pain as I felt before the change, and I let a pained whine free, and I felt John-hound nuzzling me, having forced himself closer to me.

“I'm here.” He said pain in his voice too. We must both have passed out, because the next thing that I remembered was being pulled into John's arms. My eyes moved to John's neck, small indentations showed Mouse's dominance. “Not a single word, Dresden.” John said, his eyes hard, moving to Mouse.

“Good boy, Mouse.” Dresden said as he smirked at John, “Good boy.” Mouse gave a doggy grin before walking over to us. John recoiled slightly, as I reached out to touch the shaggy pooch.

“He doesn't hurt me, I doubt he ever could.” I said as Mouse slobbered over my face. “You are a big softie with a heart of gold.”

“Until its time to kick some ass.” Thomas said as he walked over, offering John a hand. “I know how you feel, man. That bite has some force.”

“Only if you deserve it.” I said as I looked at Mouse. “Was that right?” I got slobbered on again. 

“You can understand him?” John asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“I can guess, its not entirely accurate.” I replied. “I get ideas about what he's trying to convey.” The dog gave another grin. “Hey, I'm not your bitch. There are other lady dogs out there that are much more acceptable for you.” John's eyes narrowed.

“I have to keep you safe from dogs now, too?” John asked me, eyeing up Mouse. “Paws off my mate, pooch.” Mouse's grin widened. 

“He says he needs to keep you on your toes. He doesn't want me to go to waste.” I paused for a moment. “Mouse, are you saying what I think you're saying?” He chuffed happily. “My partner is getting the dad talk from a Tibetan Foo dog. I don't know how to feel about this.” I ruffled his ears gently. “Definitely a sweetie.” 

“If you're done flirting with the Foo dog.” Lea said. “We're discussing plans over here.” We moved over, listening in on the plan. I gripped John's hand. At least we wouldn't be split up, we placed out hands into the uncomfortable circle of hands. Sadly our crafted plan was for naught when an escaped prisoner broke into where we were, and was followed by a vampire. 

When it saw us, it screamed. Well there went the element of surprise.

The vampire didn't last long, between Mouse, Martin, and Thomas it fell. Dresden then shushed us as he listened. Sadly the call of the vampire alerted the others of our presence. Great.

The plan needed to be changed. Harry needed specialised help, and he, Lea, and Molly went out first, with us dealing with leftovers. We had to fight our way in, and we only dealt with mindless goons. We were in over our heads. Especially as they were using the same tactics as we were. Then Dresden had Molly do a spell. It showed up many shapes, and I realised what she had done. Dresden then had some fun, having Martin kill those he froze. I waited, keeping my eyes peeled for anyone trying to sneak up on us. Dresden was getting used to feeling the touch of Winter. He then called out for Arianna, calling her a coward. This was an interesting approach. I listened as Dresden explained his madness to his brother. It was a sound plan, if the Red King was actually sane. It didn't take long for the response. A young woman, a priestess most likely, approached us with guards, offering herself to Dresden as the Red King's gift. When Dresden lifted her to her feet, her words made the mantle lust after her flesh, wanting to know how a Maya priestess would be. I whapped it with my mental newspaper.

We then followed Priestess Alamaya towards the Red King, in the city if Chichen Itza, a city stained with the blood of innocents. We walked towards the main pyramid, where we saw layers upon layers upon layers of vampires, and part vampires. I was glad that we didn't rush in like Sanya had wanted to do. It would have been suicide. I wasn't about to let my life, or John's, end here today. We slowly ascended the stairs until the layer with the thirteen most powerful Red Court vampires, the Lords of Outer Night. Then Dresden went up the last few steps alone.

The next thing we knew was the Red King was walking out, shortly followed by Dresden. Dresden told us that the challenge had been arranged, and we walked towards what turned out to be a stadium. I raised an eyebrow at my aunt's pleasure-soaked words. “I don't think we need to know that.” I muttered. We were told to remain at the entrance, while Dresden walked out to meet Arianna. We were forced to remain where we were, watching as Dresden faced off against Arianna, and we watched as the righteous rage of a father disposed of the kidnapper of his daughter. But then the Red King himself moved. He and the thirteen Lords of Outer Night used their will to hold us in place, as the Red King gave a jaguar warrior a knife and told him to go and kill the little girl. I couldn't move! I had to move! 

I saw Dresden get covered in an orange glow. Interesting, still didn't help me move, not until his hand touched Murphy. Then suddenly the will disappeared, and the orange glow moved onto Murphy. The words she had spoken... it was from her lips, but something told me that it wasn't from her person. I watched as the Lords of Outer Night had tried to contain her, and their failure was a pleasure to behold.

It was then that the battle began in earnest. We all drew weapons, and started taking apart the Red Court. I stood back to back with John as he watched Thomas' antics when Molly released her One Woman Rave, and he snorted. “Not professional, not professional at all.” I chuckled as I blew off the heads of two jaguar warriors. 

“Not everyone can be the epitome of professional, my dear.” I said, shooting a vampire in the blood sac, before another head shot. I grinned as I picked my shots, knowing that John was doing the same. Then suddenly there was green lightning, and I looked to Lea who nodded at where the green lightning had fallen, then I looked where the lightning struck to see twelve people. Twelve people with grey cloaks, robes, and hoods. Twelve men holding wizard staffs. Twelve powerful men aiming their attentions where the Red King and the Lords of Outer Night. The ground exploded beneath them.

I then watched as men that had started firing down at us just died, and I looked at the one that was causing the delightful destruction. I saw a black staff. Not just a black staff, but the Blackstaff. I knew who this was. Ebenezar McCoy, a member of the Senior Council of the White Council of Wizards. Another man opened a Way, releasing a lot of bird-like creatures from the Nevernever. Kenku.

I saw Dresden motioning to all of us, and we moved, but then I saw Molly dropping to the ground, with Thomas moving over. I wanted to remain with Molly too, but we had to move. Dresden left Molly with Thomas, and Mouse with them. We ran with Dresden to try and save his little girl. I felt the anger of a mother flowing through me as I moved. We moved with the others, and then Dresden pointed out one man wearing a gold mask, and mentioned that we just needed to get past him, and Murphy ran ahead. I had to agree with Sanya. She was tiny, but fierce. 

She killed him without any real issue as we dealt with the vampires that followed us. Then the vampires increased in number. “Dresden!” I shouted, just as Murphy started talking to him, encouraging him to get to Maggie. I refused to let him go alone, I grabbed John for a moment, kissing him. “If you die, I'll drag you back from hell.” He grinned at me, as he changed clips.

“Go, help that idiot get his girl.”

I turned and bounded up the stairs after Dresden. Maggie Dresden would get through today, if I had to sacrifice myself to do so. We saw the vampire that had been sent to kill Maggie, Dresden had cowed him, but that was when the Red King and two Lords entered, and we were forced to our knees as one of the Lords dragged Maggie, and forced her onto the altar. We were too late, they would kill this poor little girl! I tried to force my will against the vampires', but it was woefully inadequate.

When the Red King went to kill the little girl, a bright light cut off his hand. I wish I knew what exactly was happening. I could only watch as Martin entered the temple. It looked like he was about to kill the Red King, but instead he attacked the light protecting the child. It was Susan. Martin had been a traitor. 

There was a part of me that applauded him for playing the Fellowship, but a bigger part of me wanted to do to him what I did to all traitors; give them as trophies to my Queen. I tried to pull against the wills again, but it failed again. Then I heard just why Maggie had been taken. It wasn't to kill Dresden. It was to kill Dresden's grandfather. The Blackstaff. Ebenezar McCoy. It would cripple the White Council to lose him. Then I saw Susan attacking Martin, I watched as she ripped his throat out. I watched as Susan started to change. I watched as my aunt appeared, and the Lords fell away, releasing their hold on myself and Dresden. Dresden leaped for the Red King, I looked around, and saw Amoracchius, and I grabbed it. “Please, I have those I need to protect, Amoracchius. My love is outside, my heart lies with him. Lend me your aid.” Suddenly a bright light left from the blade as I moved to fight off any vampire that dared to enter the temple. 

Then suddenly everything stopped. I turned slowly to see Dresden holding Susan, now dead at his hands. The Red Court dead everywhere I looked. Susan's death murdered them all. My eyes moved over the temple. I moved over to Maggie, and froze, and broke the cuffs. I picked the little girl up, keeping her looking away from her mother on the altar, and I grabbed Dresden, guiding him away from her too. He needed to look after his daughter now. I made sure that he had a good grip on his daughter, and then I left. He had to break himself free of the mood that had overcome him. I had to see if John was okay. I saw him with Gard and Hendricks, and I just ran into his arms. 

“Shh, its okay, I'm alive. As you can see, Gard and Hendricks are here. Vadderung summoned them after the Kenku.” He grinned as I just sighed, relaxing in his arms, he kissed my forehead. I saw Sanya approaching, and I offered Amoracchius to him, and he just bowed, accepting it. “Vadderung left us a lightning portal back home, to Chicago. Let's leave Dresden to it, he has his daughter now. He won't need us to be around.” I nodded, my fingers entwining in his. He just gave a small smile, as his fingers stroked mine. “We'll get some early breakfast, then we'll go home, and we shall spend the next couple of days just recovering from this incident.” He looked at Hendricks and Gard. “Can you both take care of business for that length of time? If needed I will be contactable, but I want to spend the next few days purely with my...” His lips curled into a small smile. “supernaturally bonded wife. Unless something serious happens at least.” I saw Hendricks hand over twenty dollars to Gard, who looked like a cat that got the cream.

We had some pancakes at IHOP, we went home, went to bed. When we woke up later that day, we remained in each other's arms. We ordered in, had dinner, and just went back to revelling in the other's contact before going to bed again, just lightly dozing off. 

We woke up to a telephone call, it was Gard. “Sigrun, I told you that...” Marcone trailed off, listening. “It never rains but it pours.” John said. “We'll be in the office tomorrow. Please deal with things until then.” He hung up on the call, before pulling me back into his arms. 

“What is it? She wouldn't call unless something happened.” John stroked my shoulder. “John?”

“It's Dresden.” He said after a time. “They found a blood stain on the vampire's boat, and no body, and there's something, or someone targetting supernatural linked people. Hendricks is dealing with the latter, but Dresden...” He shook his head. “We need to go back to business as usual tomorrow, even if I just want to remain here with you.”

I just groaned, I wanted a nice vacation with him, just this once.


	13. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amyverse version of the Aftermath short story.

I awoke to John kissing me, there was worse ways to be woken in the morning. “Good morning, sleeping beauty.” He mumbled against my lips, before kissing me again. “As much as I hate to disturb you, but we have to get up and go to the office.” I gave a small sound of protest, making John chuckle. “Come on, we need to go in.” I gave another unhappy grumble as I got out of bed, I wanted to just pin him below me, and have my way with him again and again. “Amy, we need to go in.” He pulled me out of bed, and towards the shower, I knew that he was right, but it still irritated me. Before I could complain again he kissed me, then he joined me in the shower. 

We washed each other, and we took our time doing so. It was a part of our routine when we went to the office. It wasn't sexual, but sensual, it was different from when we took to the shower once we returned home. I felt John's fingers work over my hair, then my body, he took his time washing me, taking especially good care with the core of my sex. As always he made sure to wash me first, he always said that I was a jewel to be cherished, that I was his greatest treasure. 

It was then my turn to wash him. His eyes closed as I pressed against him, washing his hair before I washed his body, I then moved my hands down his neck, the marks of Mouse's teeth had disappeared. My hands moved over a familiar route, chest, abdomen, his legs. I inhaled as I gently cupped him, slowly washing him as he had me. I heard a small breathy moan leaving John's lips, barely audible. I backed off, hearing a disappointed note from John's lips. His eyes followed me, and I looked back. I could see his calculating look, and I wondered if he was considering doing something before we went to work, but then he shook his head, as he took a towel, drying himself off, I could feel the mantle admire him as much as I. He was my mate. Mine and nobody else's.

I followed John out of into our bedroom, my eyes glued to him as he dressed. I loved how his toned muscles moved, and he knew that little fact about me. “Enjoying the view?” He asked me, not turning around, as he selected what he was going to wear. “Black or blue?” 

“Black.” I responded. “We know about Dresden, black would be appropriate.” John's lips twitched as he took out one of the black suits he had, along with a white dress shirt, and a silver tie, and dressed. He looked so alluring in the suit, his gaze turned to me and raised an eyebrow, “Very you.” I said with a chuckle, pulling out a dress, it was in the cut of a business dress, though the neckline plunged a little more than what most people would deem appropriate for the workplace. When you were in bed with your boss, sometimes little things didn't matter quite the same. 

“You are quite the minx.” John said as I got dressed. “You enjoy teasing the workforce, don't you?” He brought my hand to his lips, kissing the back. “Those men never work quite the same when you wear certain outfits.”

“Well they know I'm untouchable too.” I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. “We've been nigh inseparable for a number of years, and they know I'm dangerous enough that you use me to help deal with problems.” I pressed against John, his arms going around my waist, holding me against him. “Do you want me to change?” His lips on mine were all the answer that he gave, that and a slightly tighter grip holding me to him. That would be a no then.

A ring of the doorbell reminded us why we were dressed. John offered his arm to me and we left the building, getting into the car that was being driven by Hendricks. My eyes moved to Gard, and I noticed the small furtive glances that she sent in Hendricks' direction. Something happened, the sneaky pair. Gard noticed the small smirk on my face, and she outright blushed. Well if you knew her you could tell. I looked at John, who was smirking slightly too. “So its not just us who are having a little office romance.” John whispered in my ear, his lips caressing the shell gently. I whimpered in need. “Patience.” His lips moved to my neck, kissing it gently. I wanted more, but he just pulled away. He called me a minx, but he was such a tease himself.

The day passed mostly uneventful until early afternoon. There had been a few calls, one of which John has directing someone to the office. Most of the workers came in for lunch, glancing wistfully at me. I smiled at them, in response John gave me more work, it was almost as though he regretted having his office in the dining hall. I snorted quietly as I saw his eyes flick over to me more and more often. I finished the paperwork that he had given me, and walked over to him, my heels catching everyone's attention. “Mr Marcone, here's your papers.” I purred, standing beside him, placing the papers on his desk, leaning over slightly. “Is there anything else that I can do for you, Mr Marcone?” I saw his right hand twitch, the closest to me. He had to force himself to be strictly professional in front of the workers. “I have so much free time, after all.” I lowered my eyelids over my eyes, my tongue traced my lips slowly. 

“Not at the moment.” John said, accidentally on purpose knocking a pen to the floor. “Would you be a dear, and pick that up for me.” I dipped my head in compliance as I rescued the pen, my hand resting on his thigh as I did so, stroking it through his suit pants. I could feel his gaze burning into me. I returned to my desk, and watched him some more. He got a call, and he took it while reading over some letters. It was none of my business unless he called me over, so I remained seated, turning my attention to what was on my screen. 

When I next looked up, a familiar figure was entering the room. A short, blonde haired, blue eyed woman that had been with us a couple of days ago. Lieutenant Murphy had a young man with her. He looked vaguely familiar, and I assumed that he was one of Dresden's group. I looked at Gard and Hendricks, and both straightened up, and so I got to my feet, and walked over to John as Gard murmured something to him. I heard her say “werewolf”. That reminded me on who this was. William Borden I paused by John's right shoulder as he hung up his call. 

“Ms Murphy.” John said in greeting to her. 

“News travels fast.” Came her response.

“To me. Yes.” Came the cool reply, as he smiled at her. “Which are you here for? Work or revenge?”

“Why would I want revenge on such a pillar of the community?” Murphy asked, my eyes moved from her to the werewolf.

“Dresden.” John said simply. “I assume you're here because you think me responsible.”

“What if I am?” She asked, and I could see John's eyes narrow, calculating.

“Then I would advise you to leave. You wouldn't live long enough to take your gun from your coat.”

“Ans besides, you didn't do it. Right? And you have a perfectly rational reason to explain why you didn't even want him dead.” Murphy's response came.

John's response was just a simple shrug. “Ms Murphy, why would I kill someone that I gave my word to help? We had an agreement, I went to great lengths to help him retrieve his daughter. If I wanted him dead, I could have just let him go himself.” I gave a small smile. “However, Mr Dresden had a habit of making enemies out of most people he crossed paths with. I am surprised its taken someone this long to take him out.”

I could see Murphy's eyes go cold. He hit a raw nerve there, which made sense, they had been close. She took a moment to think before she spoke again. “I'm actually here for another reason.” She said after a moment.

“Oh?” John asked, and the tone was one of acknowledgement, and I saw the gears working behind Murphy's eyes.

“Maria.” She said eventually. “She was one of yours.” I glanced back at Gard and Hendricks, and saw Gard hand over a 20 dollar bill. I knew Maria, and she was one of the more competent troubleshooters that John had. A brilliant actress to boot. Most troubleshooters had to be, and John's best were mostly women, a small smile crept onto my face. 

“You're just standing there, sharing all this with me?” Murphy asked, incredulously, and I saw John's posture changed slightly.

“It isn't as though I'm confessing to a police officer, is it Ms Murphy?” Murphy clenched her teeth, her losing her job really hurt her pride. 

“That was why Maria came running after me, she took enough time to call in, report, and ask for instructions.” John nodded. “She was also why Hendricks showed up.” She carried on. “She saw, or hears something and reported in.”

“You apprehend the situation.” Was John's response, and I could see the joking in his tone. It wasn't appreciated on the ex-cop. I watched her trying not to let her irritation show. Then I noticed the movement of the werewolf. 

“Why?” He asked. “Why? Why did you send your man to my apartment?” John regarded him coolly. It was obvious that the young man had no prior dealings with my lover. He was a business man first and foremost. 

“What are you willing to pay for such information, young man?” John's response came, and I could immediately see that this man was going to be a problem. 

“How about I don't tear you and your goons into hamburger?” That was his mistake, he threatened John's people. He threatened those that were loyal to John, and mostly he had made no exception for any. He threatened me. John seemed to consider something for a moment, then took one course of action. I moved back from him the second that the dagger left his fingers, hitting the younger man in the right biceps, and I watched as the man cried and stagger. 

I saw Gard and Hendricks draw their guns, and I drew the ire of the Winter Knight, clothing myself in my own magic, the ice magic that Murphy was bound to recognise. We all watched the scene, as I moved to directly behind John, giving both Gard and Hendricks clear shots as the werewolf yanked the knife out of his arm, and bared his teeth.

“Please do not confuse yourself with Dresden, Mr Borden.” John said, his voice as cold as the Winter Knight's fury. “You don't have the power to threaten me. The instant you begin to change, Ms Gard here will fire on Ms Murphy – then upon you. That is if you survive the power of the Winter Knight, who is currently standing behind me.” He was like a glacier, cold and unmoving. His voice then became colder. “The next time you offer me a threat, I will kill you.”

I could see the werewolf's breaths leave in pained gasps, and I half expected him to answer back to John's plane statement. I looked around the rest of the room, the workmen had stopped their chatter and eating, and I saw many of them ready to spring to action if it needed. I looked back to the pair before us.

“He means it, Will.” I heard Murphy say, almost outwith my hearing. “This won't help her.” John held his threatening posture for a moment longer, before he then relaxed, his head resting against me.

“Tell me, Ms Murphy.” John said as he focused on her. “Have you given thought to your next career move? I'm always looking for competent help. When I find it, I pay a premium for it.” I rested a hand on his shoulder, John reached over and took it in his hand, a small sign.

“Does the job involve beating you unconscious and throwing you into a cell forever?” Murphy asked in response.

“No, though it offers an excellent dental plan. And combined with your pension check, it would make you a moderately wealthy woman.”

“Not interested.” Came the response. “I will never work for you.”

“Never is a very long time, Ms Murphy.” John said, glancing up at me. “Clearly, the atmosphere has become unproductive.” He squeezed my hand and I moved away. “Ms Young, please retrieve my knife. Ms Gard, please escort them from the premises. Please give them the information that we have on their problem.” I nodded, walking over to the pair. I saw Murphy pick up the knife, and wipe the blood off the blade before handing it to me. I just nodded as I accepted it, holding it non threateningly.

“Mr Borden, my advice is not to threaten an apex predator in his own holdings.” I said just loud enough for them both to hear. “You could have ended up in pieces back there, you need to learn to talk business.” I turned to walk away, when the man's hand grabbed me arm.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” He snarled.

“You don't steal things you want, do you?” I asked. “Mr Marcone is a business man in that sense. Treat him fairly and he would be as cordial to you as he would be to any business associate. What you did, was like walking into another pack, and challenging their alpha.” I said, seeing the small reaction to that use. “He fought his way to where he is, and he already has a solid base of people who are paid enough to not see anything. How can you help your loved ones if you are dead? Now, please take your grip off my arm.” Mr Borden held his grip for a moment longer, even tightening it slightly. My eyes narrowed, as ice coated the nails of my free hand, and it took all my will not to slash at his neck. Instead I allowed my wrist to become icy cold, and aiming it towards the hand holding me tightly. The Winter Knight started freezing the young man, and he hissed, dropping his grip, rubbing his numbed fingers. “I warned you.” I said as I turned around. “I told you who I was, I told you to release me. Now you've got your proof.” I glanced at Gard, who just smirked. “Mr Borden, do not test my patience.” 

I walked back to John, who pulled me onto his lap. I looked back to Mr Borden and Murphy. She was talking to Gard, but he was staring at us. He looked confused, as though trying to work out just what he was seeing. John moved his arm around me, lazily eyeing Mr Borden. I hadn't been wrong when I likened him to being an alpha of his own pack. It was then that Mr Borden's eyes slowly widened in realisation, watching as I stretched languidly, as John's hand caressed my thigh. I watched as he took a single step back. He understood it now, and I couldn't blame him for wanting to leave, I'm pretty sure that I would feel the same if I trespassed on another's territory, grabbed another's mate, and then later found out about it.

“What will we do?” I asked after they departed. “Are we going to help them?” John chuckled quietly. 

“We have, we've given them all they need to go running after our enemies.” John said. “I'm not willing to put my people in danger without knowing what they'd be expecting. Both of them are adults, and if they rush in without also doing risk assessment, its not my problem.” Ever the businessman was Baron Marcone. I saw him glance to Gard as she returned, and she gave a small nod. “Be a dear and make sure that they don't die, Ms Gard. Please get as much information as you can. We need to know what we are dealing with.” I saw the grin on Gard's face as she pulled out a phone and started dialling a few numbers.

Two days later we got some good news. Gard knew who was taking our people, and Murphy and Borden had dealt with them for us. We found out that the Formor were back, and were the threat that we had to deal with. That Murphy had dealt with those currently in Chicago. That she had saved all the captives, including Gard's plant, Naomi.

It was clear now. We had to do something, and soon.


	14. An Alliance for a Better Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fomor are firmly here, and something needs to be done.

Chapter 17

“Maybe, its better to ally ourselves with her.” I said as we had a small meeting, just the four of us. “She would never work for you, but maybe she would work with you.” I said quietly. “I mean if you let her believe that she was a tempering force, would it not work better?” John stared at me. “We need someone that will tie their side to ours. It's better to stand together as one unified force, than for us to lash out like a flailing force.”

“So... what would your suggestion be?” John asked, resting his chin on his fingers. “What would you have me do?”

“I'm not sure. Maybe contact the White Court?” I said quietly. “They are also Accords signatories, so they have a vested interest. Ms Raith spends a lot of time in Chicago, and her brother Thomas had strong ties with Dresden. Maybe it would help ease Murphy into a kind of relationship.” I looked at Gard, who nodded. “Queen Mab has been silent, I have no idea what her desires are, so I'm a bit lost to what she wishes, but as neither the Winter Lady, nor Mother Winter has given me orders. This means I have to guess what my Queen would desire, and she picked me to be her knight for a reason. I believe that because she wasn't unhappy when we became... close.” There were snorts around the table, the most expressive being Hendricks. “I believe that she would have no issue with me working along side you.” 

“You have my support, as well as Vadderung's as long as you pay him for the pleasure.” Gard said. “You've always been a well paying client. I'm not sure how you would fare with other signatories.”

“We should contact them. Plan for the negative responses, and welcome the positive ones.” John said. “I doubt that many will provide help, but we cannot afford to wait. Chicago can't wait for us to get others together.” I could see him pause. “We need to do what we can. Chicago needs an alliance of people that will protect it.”

“The Chicago Alliance has a nice ring to it.” Hendricks said. “Would at least make Murphy consider it.” John nodded, scrawling the name down on a sheet of paper in his neat writing, along with a few other notes. 

“We would also need to get an appropriate location.” Gard said. 

“Suggestions?” John asked. 

“I could ask my aunt if she knows of an appropriate place.” I said, and with John's permission I called her forth from Faerie.

“It is so nice to see you, my dear.” My aunt, the Leanansidhe said as she appeared before us. “Oh, and your bondmate is here too, how precious.” Green eyes met green as we looked at each other. “What can I do for you, my dear?”

“The Fomor are making a move on this city.” I responded. “We are trying to organise a defensible location to arrange a group organised to stop them. We need to know a good location that is derelict, and has a good, protective, link in the Nevernever. Do you know of such a place?”

“I do, but such information does require a price, as you well know.” Lea replied, looking at me with a cat-like smirk. “What have you to trade?” 

“What do you desire, Lady Leanansidhe?” John asked. “I requested this of Amelia, so I should be the one to talk deals with in this moment.” Lea's eyes moved to John's.

“Very well, but there is nothing that you currently have that I wish. Unless you want to give me your...” 

“No.” We both said in unison.

“Oh pooh, nobody wants to give up their children these days.” Lea said sounding disappointed. “Very well, in that case one large debt, or two smaller ones would suffice.”

“Nothing involving children, mine or otherwise, or my people.” John countered.

“You are taking out all the fun, my dear Baron.” Came the faerie's response. “Very well, I agree to your terms.” 

“Excellent.” John said. “So, you had a place in mind. Where is it?”

“My godson's apartment block.” My aunt responded. “It opens in my wonderful garden in Faerie.” I just stared at her. Her garden was a complete nightmare even to friendly creatures. “I assume that such a prospect would be deemed acceptable?” John looked to me.

“It's a danger zone.” I replied. “My aunt hosts a lot of some of the nastier creatures that Faerie has to offer there. If Dresden's old home opened there, then I doubt, short of Arctis Tor, that there would be a safer place.” John nodded. 

“Gard, see to it that we acquire it.” He looked back to Lea. “Your help was appreciated, my good lady.” He said, bowing his head to her. He looked to me. “Arrange the meetings, clear the office. All in attendance should have a maximum of two other persons with them. No weaponry allowed on the premises, all magic users are to wear thorn manacles.” I opened my mouth. “No exceptions, my dear Winter Knight. Not even for you.” I sullenly nodded. “Arrange it for tomorrow morning. We need to move before things start happening before we can control them.”

I made the necessary calls, and arrangements that John asked of me. As I expected there were a bit of complaints, but they eventually were silenced when I assured them that nothing untoward would happen while at the meeting, but that it was essential that they attend at John's current office. When I returned to the meeting, I saw that Gard had returned also. She had an email that she had received the deed for the address where Dresden's home once was. “I got agreements.” I said as John pulled me into his lap again. “Tomorrow they will be at the office.” I said as John kissed my neck. “Tomorrow I hope we can all come together to protect those that are targetted by the Fomor.”

 

The next day came all too soon. Down to the rules stipulated by John, one of us had to remain outwith the room, and Hendricks drew the short straw, as I had helped set up the meeting, and Gard was a security consultant. The three of us all wore an earpiece to allow us to get quick communications from the brawny man outside. One by one the invited attendees arrived, until there was an unexpected knock on the door. One that Hendricks hadn't reported in. I looked to John, who just nodded. I walked to the door, opening it to reveal none other than the Summer Lady, and my Summer counterpart, the Summer Knight.

“Did you really think that you could hold keep this from the view of Summer?” The Summer Lady asked as she pushed passed me, with the Knight on her heels, her voice making her sound high and mighty. “We are most disappointed that you did not invite us personally.” She took a seat at the table, next to Murphy's group. My jaw tightened slightly as I returned to my seat beside John.

“I didn't think that Summer would have anything constructive to say on the matter.” I replied to her accusatory words. “Summer rarely takes interest in what happens outside its borders.”

“Only when Winter sends out its lapdog.” Lily said, raising her chin. “How could we not appear?” Her eyes moved to John, whose hand was resting on mine. He returned her gaze coolly, his touch rather obviously placed.

“Amelia, if Summer wants to get involved, let them.” John said, his words deflating my anger, and I sat back. He met the Summer Lady's gaze. “It is a pleasure to be in your presence, lady Lily, sir knight.” This was why I could never be a signatory. “We did not realise that Summer would be interested, otherwise I'm certain that Amelia would have contacted you. As the arranging party, please accept my apologies, and be welcome at my table.” Lily smiled and she relaxed a little more. John looked around the other people. “My apologies for the late start, I hope that this would not inconvenience you, but there is a matter that needs to be discussed. Namely the Fomorian intrusion on Chicago's population.” He nodded to Murphy. “Twice have they tried to get a foothold, twice we have turned them away. Once by myself, and the second time by Ms Murphy the other day.” Murphy returned the nod. 

“So... this is an invasion?” Lara asked, Justine and a very drunk looking Thomas with her on our side of the table. “What proof do you have?”

“Apart from people with supernatural gifts being taken since Dresden has gone missing, only to turn up in cages in a warehouse with their captors being creatures of Fomor make?” Murphy asked. “On top of that a Fomorian sorcerer was present when I, along with Mr Borden, dealt with them.” Lara looked thoughtful, and Murphy looked back to John. “You faced them before? You failed to mention that.”

“We did not know who was going to all the effort to collect those with supernatural abilities, Ms Murphy.” He said with a small smile. “I prefer to know who I am up against, it is too risky sending in people unprepared.” She blinked. “You did confirm for us that they were back though, so thank you.” I could see Murphy trying to process John's words. “Anyway, they are not the only threats, just the most prominent. I asked you here because we are those with the most power in this city. I wish to propose an alliance of sorts.” He motioned to me, and I handed out manilla folders. They were captioned “Chicago Alliance”. I gave a folder to Lily, and my fingers brushed against hers. It felt like an electrical current. Lily flinched back, and Fix pushed himself between us. 

“Bloody Winter Knights.” Fix snarled. “Stop threatening the innocent.”

“Last I looked giving a folder to someone wasn't a threat. How many times do I need to tell people that I am not Lloyd Slate for them to finally believe me?” I snapped as I shook my head. “I am perfectly happy with who I am with, and I don't need anything, or anyone else.” I returned to my seat, and John rested his hand on my arm again, leaning close so he could talk into my free ear.

“Don't let them get to you.” He said quietly. “From what I've been told Lloyd Slate is not someone even I would hire.” He stroked my arm again. “He was a real monster, from what Gard said, and you are certainly not like him.”

“Coming from a professional monster...” I said with a small chuckle. “I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not.” John just smirked at me, we made eye contact for a moment, and I blushed as his fingers stroked down my arm to take my hand in his. He released my gaze as he looked at the others. 

“Now that you have the files, please feel free to peruse them. I have already put some of these plans into motion.” I opened the folder as the others did. I had helped John draw the plans last night, so I didn't really need to look at them, but it was a distraction from what I wanted to do right at this moment. “I have already purchased the land that Mr Dresden's former abode occupied. As you can see it has been made a lot safer thanks to its location on the side of the Nevernever, by being in the care of Mr Dresden's godmother, the Leanansidhe, Queen Mab's second in command.” I saw Lily frown slightly. “We all have interests in this city, we all have ties here. Friends, family, colleagues, employees, we need to protect ourselves as there's precious few who will come to our aid if we cannot.” He paused. “I won't let my city end up like the others that have been hit. I will not have it.” I saw Murphy give a small nod, and her eyes looked to the small man by her right hand. 

“If what you are saying is correct, Mr Marcone... Baron Marcone, then what use are we?” Butters asked. John looked at Gard, who whispered in his ear. 

“Dr Butters, thank you for your question.” John said. “What use is anyone? Eyes and ears are useful to everyone, and you care about the city too. Everyone deserves a choice on what happens, but not everyone is aware of the choice set before them. You have been around Mr Dresden enough to know about what lies beyond the veil of mortal perceptions. I feel like even the smallest of men can have information useful to any group.” Butters seemed to blush ever so slightly. “An example is that you are a medical examiner, correct?”

“I am.” Butters responded.

“So you know bodies, you have a lot of experience. You would also be able to tell if something new came to town. If they started to target innocent people, you would be among the first to know.” John said with a small smile. “That could save lives if that information got to the right people.” Butters inhaled sharply as though that information only just occurred to him. “You thought you were just a medical examiner, but you're more than that. You have experiences and insight that, for example, Amelia here, doesn't have. It doesn't make either you or her lesser, but just different.”

“He is good.” I heard Lily say, her eyes fixed on John. “He is very good, a strong leader.” I gave a small growl, and both Lily and Fix turned their gaze on me, and I tightened my grip on John's hand.

“Easy with that grip, lady knight.” John said, wrapping his other hand around mine. “I'm yours, I've not forgotten that.” He paused for a moment. “Il mio cuore appartiene a te.” I blinked. Lily blinked. Fix blinked. I saw a cat like grin cross Lara's lips. Those so very tempting, luscious, ruby red, lips. No! Down mantle, I don't need your input! I saw Justine give a smile of happiness. My eyes moved to the others. Butters had raised eyebrows, Borden looked confused, and Murphy looked like some great secret had finally been revealed.

“Not very subtle, Baron.” Gard said, trying to hide a smirk. “I think most of the room understood what you just said.” John just snorted.

“I wasn't trying to be subtle, Ms Gard. In case you haven't noticed, I've been rather obvious since we sat at the table.” John said, as he lifted my hand to his lips. “If we are going to be allies, I want them to know that I, at least, trust them enough to reveal something of myself.” He looked around the table. “Know this, if she is a target for anything. I will find out who did it, and nothing will stop me from dealing with that threat.” 

There was silence over the table, followed by Lara leaving her chair, walking over to me, and kissing me on the lips. This was what the mantle wanted, I kissed her back, and then there was a small screech as she leapt away from me. There was a derisive snort from Thomas as he fell out of his chair. “Tha' wud be true **hick** true love, sister. Hurts **hick** don' it?” I saw Justine help Thomas back to his chair. I noticed that she wore elbow length gloves for the first time. I then realised, after I looked back to Lara, why Justine wasn't a mindless drone like most other Raith food banks. She loved Thomas, and Thomas loved her. Lara couldn't feed from her. No Raith could. Thomas took out a hip flask and took a swig from it, before realising that it was empty. John nodded at me, and I went over to one of the cabinets in the room, and I took out one of the less expensive bottles that John possessed, and I took it to Thomas, who gave me a grateful smile, opening the bottle and took a swig directly from it.

“Now where were we?” John asked. “Oh yes, information. The better informed we are the better we can deal with these problems.” I glanced back at my bonded, who had gone back to business as though nothing had happened. I took his hand in mine again, and I saw his lips twitch slightly. “This was why I wanted to bring us all together, so we could watch each other's backs.”

“Summer thinks that, no matter your intentions, you are being influenced by Winter's desires.” Lily said, her fingers interlocked on the table before her. “Summer will not agree to taking chances when Winter's hound is pulling the strings.” I felt a snarl rising up in my throat. There were innocent people that could get hurt because of this!

“Lady Summer, your people have always been contrary to what Winter says. We say black, you say white regardless of which is the actual correct answer.” I growled, getting to my feet. “Typical Summer attitudes, and yet you have the guts to declare that you protect mankind from Winter's involvement.” The small smile on Lily's face made my blood boil harder. “I don't want to threaten lives just to get your Court involved in this mess.” 

“Amelia, sit down.” John said calmly. When I didn't he got to his feet, Jon was usually a couple of inches higher than I was, when I was wearing flats, but with the heels that I was wearing we were the same height. “I said, sit the fuck down, Winter Knight, or I will make you.” His tone never changed. I slowly sank back into the chair. When he was satisfied he returned to the table, and looked at Lily. “I am aware that Summer does not agree with what we are doing, and I know that the Summer Lady cannot disagree with the Summer Queen, but what does Lily think?” I just blinked in surprise, as my brain caught up with John's. My mouth fell open slightly.

“Do you ask as if I were a member of this conclave?” Lily asked, and John nodded. “As a member I would throw my full support behind it, and I am sure that my friend, here, would do the same.” I glanced at Fix, and he at me. Were we being given leave to actually work together. “However, being the Summer Lady means that my hands are tied, but the Summer Knight has free reign over most actions, and could be present during any of the Winter Knight's missions. To protect mortals, of course.” There was that infuriating smile again. “I would hate having to tell the Queen that the Summer Knight failed to do his duty.” That clever little bitch, she had worked out how to give support without actually saying she was doing so. I was rather impressed. Well played Lady Summer, well played.

“If the Summer Knight would see it as his duty to defend humanity from the Winter Knight, then who are we to refuse his help?” John said amicably. “She does have a bit of a temper, does this Winter Knight.” I opened my mouth to complain. “Silence.” John snapped, his eyes narrowed at me. This wasn't the man whose bed I shared talking, this was the Baron of Chicago. This was the man whose enemies feared him. This was the man who casually shot people in the head when they didn't answer questions. The others must have seen the look of absolute terror on my face. There was no question who was dominant in this moment. I sank back in my chair looking as small as I could. I could stand up to many a threat, but I knew just what John was capable of. I saw Lily and Fix whispering to each other. I saw Murphy talking with her group. I could feel my heart racing, adrenaline pumping through my body, and the Winter Knight preparing to flee from the bigger predator. 

I then saw the look soften a little, and I shook a little as he leaned in and kissed my cheek, pulling me into his arms. I buried my face in his neck. “Let us break for some food and drinks.” John said. “As per the laws of hospitality, there is a spread in the dining hall. Ms Gard, if you would be so kind.” I heard the others leaving the table, following the Valkyrie. “I would never hurt you.” He said quietly. “Well, never kill you.” His hand stroking my hair as I finally let out the sobs that I had been holding in. “I was that terrifying? Oh, my love, I'm sorry.” He pulled my head from his neck, kissing me gently, this was the man that shared my bed, not the Baron. I gave a small whimper as I kissed him back. He was terrifying, but he was here with me, he was holding me. 

I found myself on his lap, and he gave the smallest of groans as I pressed against him, we both wanted to do more I could feel the constraint in John's body, and I shivered in need. I wanted him to take me then, on the table, assuring me that everything was alright. I rubbed my thigh against his crotch, hearing his sharp intake of breath. His hand slipped below my dress, touching my thigh. I could tell in his movements that he was considering throwing me on the table and doing what my body had already decided was a rather good idea. “This is a bad idea.” I heard him whisper in my neck, as he bit the skin. More, I wanted more.

It was at that point that the door banged open, and our heads turned to see Thomas stumbling in, as he walked past us. “Sorry, f'rgot 'his.” He slurred as he picked up the half empty bottle of whiskey that I gave him earlier. Well there went my libido. Being interrupted by a drunken sex vampire kinda killed the mood.

“We should eat.” John said after a moment. “I would be a bad host if we didn't appear.” He took my arm in his and we walked to the dining hall, where we ate in relative silence. That was until Lara walked over to us. John's eyes moved to her when she sat across from us. 

“Why do you let him treat you like that?” Lara asked, clearly referring to the incident that just occurred. “I would never treat one of my pets like that.” She bit into a sandwich, slowly chewing as though waiting for a reaction from us. “I am most surprised that Queen Mab would let her Knight be treated so by a mortal no less.”

“My Queen has no say in who I decide to take to bed.” I responded. “Though she had no complaints when she spent some time in his company either, I must say.” I saw the succubus blink, then I felt John's hand on mine. “In fact I think she was most satisfied when she left.” I bit into sandwich I had picked up, watching as realisation moved over Lara's face. Her eyes moved to John, who was hiding a smirk behind drinking coffee.

“You fucked Queen Mab?” She hissed quietly. 

“Once, yes.” John replied. “About a year ago, maybe more. I can't remember.” The look on the Raith's face was priceless. I knew that John still remembered, I doubt that he could forget just when she had demanded to taste what her Knight experienced so often. He just made Lara think that the experience was so forgettable that he couldn't even be bothered remembering. He looked back to me. “Are you ready to return? If we get today's meeting done, then we can get started on fixing up the final parts of the alliance.”

“I will be fine.” I said quietly. “I want Chicago to be protected as much as you do. It is my home. It's where my heart is.” I took his hand in mine. “It is where you are.” He kissed me then, and I kissed him back. It was unhurried, and I moved onto his lap once more, this time straddling him, pressing bodily against him. He smiled into the kiss, as he pulled me against him tighter. One hand cupping my ass, the other pressing against my back, keeping me close as my own went around his neck. I lost all sense of time as we kissed, part of me wondered if he didn't have some kind of magic himself. When we kissed, I barely remembered that there was a world outwith the two of us. He then pulled back, releasing my lips, making me realise once more that there were other people in the world. I looked around at the others. 

“Shall we return to the board room?” John asked as he gently pushed me to my feet. “We have more to discuss after all.” He took my hand and got to his feet, and he leaned forward to whisper in my ear. “I could feel you through both your dress and my pants.” He pulled back, and I must have been blushing bright red, from the reactions of some of the people in the room. He took my hand and escorted me back to the board room, with the others following behind us. Once more we became seated at the table. 

“What have you planned on erecting on the site?” Lara asked once she looked at the plan. “I would assume something suitably grand.” She said with her lips twitching. “A Baron usually has a castle.” She said. “May I suggest that you consider having one.”

“No, Marcone, you're not going to possess a castle in the middle of Chicago.” Murphy chimed in.

“Gard?” John asked. “How much would one cost to import?” A moment later and Gard showed him her smartphone. “That is doable, I believe. Acquire it, use Dresden's address. Care of...” He looked around the table. “Suggestions?”

“Marcone, you don't need a castle.” Murphy said at the same time as Butters said “Brighter Future Group”.

“If it is going to be named anything, Society is better than Group.” Murphy responded. “Don't you dare buy a freaking castle, Marcone.”

“Care of the Brighter Future Society, Ms Gard.” I saw Murphy splutter. “I want work to begin immediately upon arrival to get it up as soon as possible. Money no object.” Mr Borden was staring at John as though he was looking at a whole different person. Lara, was probably wondering just why he had settled down. “So we have a covert name, and a functionary one.” He looked at Lara. “I can fund any, and all, covert activities that needs to be done.” He was daring her to reply, which she did.

“No, I'm pretty sure that House Raith can manage that.” Lara said in response. 

“I wouldn't dare to impose on the generosity of the White King.” John replied. “I wouldn't have to dip into my father's pockets after all.” Lara opened her mouth to reply.

“Marcone, Ms Raith, please stick your dicks back in your pants.” Murphy said with the sound of someone all too used to these kinds contests. “If you feel strongly, then you can always donate to an account to be used by the Society itself.” I was starting to like her.

“I like how Ms Murphy thinks.” I said, trying to defuse the situation. “Such an account can be set up, and I assume the trio of signees will be yourself, the Baron, and the representative of the White Court, Lara Raith?” Murphy blinked at my reference to her. “You are as important as the two trying to one up the other. A good woman needs to be in charge.” Both John and Lara stopped bickering, as I high fived Justine under the table. “Please don't take this the wrong way, but someone not used to money knows better how to spend it for the greater good.” I gave her a small smile. “I know that you don't like me, that you don't like the Baron, but I believe that you are the best part of this Alliance. Someone needs to be the moral compass.”

“You... I misjudged you.” Murphy said after a while. “I didn't expect you to be so... normal.”

“What did you expect? A monster? I'm a human being... now at least.” I nodded to Fix. “I am in the same boat as Fix. I was a changeling of Winter. I became the Winter Knight.” I heard Fix inhale sharply. “He became the Summer Knight, because he cared, and still cares, deeply for the Summer Lady.” I paused realising what could be taken from my words. “No, I don't have a thing for Maeve. I much prefer her mother... Okay that didn't end up much better...” I said seeing the raised eyebrows. “Queen Mab needed a Knight, and I was her choice, and she treats her Knights with some dignity and respect. Unlike a crazy psychopathic sex kitten without any compunction in drugging the Winter Knight.” I saw Fix's posture relax slightly. “I know my power, I can keep her at arm's length, Maeve I mean. I am wholly committed to Mab in the Winter Court, and to the Baron in the mortal realm.”

“It looks like misjudgements are abound today.” Lily said quietly. “Lady Knight, I must admit that I did not expect you to be quite like this.” I just shrugged. “You certainly are not like Lloyd Slate, and I apologise for jumping to conclusions. I did not have a good... relationship with Mr Slate.”

“I can only apologise for what the previous Winter Knight did to you. I wish I could take that all back.” Lily smiled, it looked fragile. “I just wish that the Summer Knight keeps the Winter Knight, from bringing ruin to those undeserving of its wrath.” Both members of Summer just nodded. I just took John's hand again. 

“I like what you did there.” John whispered. “Cordial to Summer, ingratiating yourself with both them, and Murphy.” He gently kissed my cheek, I gently smiled at him. “I like your thoughts, my sweet, having Ms Murphy being more involved. Coming from you, I think that she may actually believe that you do talk for me.”

“She should be involved as much as possible, between you, Lara, and her, she is the one I'd trust more if I were looking for help and didn't know you.” He raised an eyebrow. “She's an ex cop, and she has a much more personable face. She has no questionable acquisitions to be concerned about. She also has connections that neither of you have. You need Ms Murphy more than she needs either of you.” I saw Murphy slightly nod, I thought my words had been quiet, but it seemed not that quiet. 

“I think your girlfriend is switching sides, Marcone.” She said trying not to chuckle. 

“No, I'm being practical.” I replied. “You are more likely to be trusted, over a pleasure whore, and a crime lord.” I smiled. “You're the one more likely to save people, John and Lara have histories that many would question.” Murphy nodded. “I cannot promise that I could entirely do your wishes as well, I am beholden to both the Winter Court, and to the Baron.”

“You cannot, but we can.” Lily said quietly. “Fix can support her as you support the Baron.” I smiled. “I believe that this is appropriate to a contract to keep you in check.” I saw John nod at that statement. 

“I can respect Summer's decision to support Ms Murphy during this time.” John said, his eyes meeting Murphy's across the table, as he offered his hand. “Do we have a deal, Ms Murphy?” I saw some calculation in the eyes of Karrin Murphy as she reached out, taking John's hand. 

“I am doing this for Chicago.” She said firmly. “Step out of line, and I will deal with you, Marcone.” There was the lazy smile on John's face. 

“Promises, promises, my dear.” His eyes moved to Lara, who was still seething after my 'pleasure whore' comment. “Ms Raith?” He asked, offering his hand, and getting a scornful look from her in the process. “No? Thou doth hurt my heart, my dear.”

“I will shake Ms Murphy's hand, I'm not that easily tricked, Baron.” I could see the come hither look that Lara was giving her, Lara was going to try doing something to influence her, I could tell.

“Keep giving her that look, Ms Raith, and I will kiss you again.” I said quietly as Lara went to stand to move to Murphy. “I will not have you influencing Ms Murphy, succubus.”

“I can take her.” Murphy said calmly, “I've taken bigger than her on.”

“Really, Ms Murphy?” Lara purred, walking around the table to her, offering her hand. “I'm sure that you have never met one quite like...” Before Lara could finish, she hit the deck, with Murphy standing over her, triumphantly holding Lara's arm at an awkward angle. It happened so fast.

“Teach me Senpai.” I murmured in awe, that was quite spectacular. 

“There are a number of martial arts dojos in town.” Murphy said. “I can teach you the basics though.” her attention turned back to Lara. “Ms Raith, I know about the White Court. I feel most insulted by your attitude towards me.” I smirked at her words, she could handle herself. 

“I believe that this first meeting has been concluded for this moment.” John said after a while, the words having the effect of Murphy releasing Lara, who gave her a look that would kill a lesser mortal woman. Murphy shrugged it off as she slightly inclined her head to John, as she walked over to the Summer representatives, and she, they and Butters walked out.

We made to leave when John was approached by Mr Borden, who inclined his head. “Mr Marcone, I wish to apologise for my rudeness the other day.” He murmured quietly. “I was concerned for my wife you see and...”

“There is no need for apologies. I would likely have done the same had Amelia been in the same situation.” John said cutting him off, but offering his hand. “I am glad that Mrs Borden is back home safe and sound. I hope she, and the baby is doing well after their rather... extreme treatment.” Borden opened his mouth, before looking over at Gard.

“She has nightmares.” He admitted after a while. “Thank you for your concern.” He glanced to me, as though he were going to ask me a question, but seemed to shy away from that thought. 

“As long as she is okay, she may be able to put the rest behind her.” I said soothingly. “If she needs to talk to someone that isn't in your friend group, please offer her my number. She can call me any time of day.” I pulled a pen out of John's pocket, and scrawled my number on one of the sheets. “She will get through this though. Nightmares are just a bitch to convince to leave you be. I know that from experience from a few years back.” Borden just nodded as he took the folder. 

“Thank you.” He said quietly. “I need to catch up with Ms Murphy now.” He turned and ran after the other group as Justine, Lara and Thomas also left.

“Well that looked to be a success.” John said after a while. “I suspect that Lara is going to be the weak link.” I snorted quietly. 

“Friends close, enemies closer.” I muttered as we then finally took our leave, leaving Hendricks to organise business as usual for the next day. He was a very efficient henchman, goon, whatever you wished to call him.


	15. A Meeting of minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and John have plans, but need to get a meeting sorted out before they leave to do things.
> 
> Amyverse version of Ghost Story.

As the months had passed, Molly had become distant. I tried to reach out to her, but she seemed to push back harder, and it ended up that one of the few people that could possibly talk to her was my aunt. Yet I just wish that she would open up to someone that wasn't my Queen's hand maid. John was concerned about her and he had asked my opinion multiple times. It was my idea to ask those that knew her. Namely Karrin Murphy, and those from her group. John wanted to make certain, before we left on holiday (or in my case to do a request from the Leanansidhe) in Scotland. Seemingly some of the Winter bound fey had decided that they wanted out of their bond with Queen Mab because she had gone... silent. Those were namely the Kelpies, who had made up the largest number of mounts at the Outer Gates. I was to remind them that even should Mab be indisposed, they were still members of her Court.

To make a start on these problems, I went to see Ms Murphy, and earlier than our intended meeting. I arrived alone, as I had done with every other meeting, she had requested as such, and I was happy to comply. It was taking place in her residence after all. For some reason she didn't like holding her meetings in the Brighter Future Society headquarters. I knocked on her door, and she let me in. I had advised her that I needed to talk before the meeting, and she advised that I better have something to trade. John gave me permission for certain allowances that he knew she would be interested in. Lily was having an effect on Murphy, she was becoming more and more fey like with each passing day.

Murphy opened the door, at the third knock. “Amy.” She said as she stepped back from the door. 

“Good evening, Karrin. Thank you for seeing me a bit earlier than the meeting that is due to happen.” I said as I entered her home. I was so used to her not inviting me, that I just mentally prepared myself for the pain that would lay low most people. Crossing the threshold made me wince as I felt my cracked ribs.

“Try not to make a habit of it. Your man, Childs, tends to arrive too early.” Murphy said as she closed the door behind us.

“The job of a troubleshooter.” I said quietly, wincing in pain. “We need to get to a place early to do set up to shoot the trouble that is irritating the Baron.” I got a glare from the ex-cop. “However I am not here to talk of my job.” She walked through to the lounge and I followed her. 

“I am never going to get used to these circumstances.” Murphy said. “You're one of Marcone's thugs, and yet I'm letting you in my home as if we are friends.”

“I see no real reason why we can't be friends. Plus, you can deal with John, I would be more concerned about Mab.” Murphy raised an eyebrow. “I would always take John's word over my Queen's, he says what he means, she does not.”

“But she's a fairy, doesn't that mean something?” Murphy asked.

“Yes, she doesn't lie. It doesn't mean that she can't deceive. If you're straight with John, he is straight with you.” I hissed in pain as I say down. “May I have some water? I need to take some pain medication before this becomes unbearable.”

“You seemed fine outside.” Murphy said. “What's wrong now that you're in here?”

“I went ten rounds with Gard this morning.” I replied. “Cracked ribs, bruised abdominal muscles, had a dislocated shoulder which is still painful.” I gave a small smile. “I have some other injuries, if you'd like to see them.” 

“It's fine, I'll get you some water.” Murphy said as I took out some Oxycodone from my bag, as well as some replacement bandages. She returned as I pulled the last coil of the bandage off the largest wound. I had felt it starting to bleed through, normally the Winter Knight froze wounds closed, but it was slightly different when it wasn't there. Thankfully the wound wasn't deep, or wide, just there. I saw Murphy freeze for a moment as she saw the wound. “What on earth...”

“I felt the wound bleeding through.” I said simply. “One of Gard's better hits. John had walked in, and I took my eyes off of her for a moment. This was her reminder.” Murphy raised her eyebrow as she walked over. 

“Shouldn't this be stitched?” She asked, feeding me some of the pills with the water before looking at the wound. “Do you have appropriate materials for suturing?” 

“In the med kit.” I said, nodding at my bag. “Usually I don't need them. The Winter Knight usually deals with holding wounds together until they heal. I'm not usually in a situation that this is an issue.” I saw Murphy eyeing the glue. “It'll do the job. Ms Gard used it a few times to seal her abdominal wall. Squeeze a little on each side, press together and hold for a few minutes.” I moaned as she did so, it felt so painful, but also felt relief when the air wasn't touching my muscles. I felt the meds kick in after a while. 

“Are you getting off on me sticking you back together?” Murphy asked as she held the first part of the wound closed. “Is this really appropriate?” I sent her a wolfish grin.

“With those hands, I'd happily get off on you feeling me up.” I responded, and she rolled her eyes. 

“You're almost as bad as the Raiths.” She murmured, repeating the process. 

“I could be worse if you wanted me to be.” I responded. “All you need to do is put those hands up or down.” I chuckled quietly as she shook her head. 

“I doubt your lover would appreciate me showing you that level of attention.” Murphy said, her eyes glinting. “Plus I'm not that way inclined. I'm into guys.”

“Not even a little curious?” I asked, getting a gentle slap from the ex-cop in the process, and I gave a small, breathy, gasp. “Do that again.” I said, with a smirk, and she just muttered under her breath as she took out a sterile wipe to clean the blood from my skin. 

“So what did you want to talk about?” Murphy asked as she grabbed an adhesive bandage. “It must be pretty important because Marcone never sends you out by yourself if he can send a lesser man to do it.” I chuckled quietly.

“It's about the eldest Carpenter.” I said after a while. “John is concerned about Molly, both her mind and her as a person.” Murphy raised an eyebrow. “She's been avoiding us, been away from her family. I... we need to get an idea why. It's not just that, but... we need to know if you still trust her. I can't get a read on her, neither can Gard, and we're both reasonably insightful.” I shook my head. “There has been weird reports from people in her areas of the city, and its just... weird.”

“If its business, you know what you need.” I chuckled at Murphy's response. 

“Northerly Island. All of it.” I said. “With a single call I can get the island cleared by Monday.” 

“It's important enough for Marcone to give up some territory?” Murphy asked.

“We believe so.” I responded as she covered the glued wound with the bandage. “Is the deal acceptable?” I asked after some time.

“When she was with Dresden, I'd have said yes without any issue. I would trust her with my life.” Murphy said sounding sadly.

“That doesn't answer our concerns, Karrin.” I said quietly. “What about now?”

“It's Murphy to you.” She responded. “Dresden's gone, and when she got back from Chichen Itza, she changed.” She shook her head. “I think she's suffering from post traumatic stress, or maybe something else. Either way, she isn't the same Molly Carpenter that she was this time last year.” She sighed. “I no longer drop my guard around her.” I just nodded.

“Then I shall pass that on.” Murphy gently took some more bandaging out and started wrapping it around my midriff, followed by some cohesive bandaging. I pulled out my phone, and quick dialled one, which brought me straight through to John's private line. “It's been done, Northerly Island should be cleared of Outfit influence by Monday morning. We have reason to be concerned about her.” I smiled at his response. “As I do you.”

“You won't kill her.” Murphy said sharply after I hung up.

“Of course not, but we need to be wary of her, as you said. If the best friend of her mentor can't trust her, how can we?” I responded as Murphy finished with the bandaging. “Thank you for your assistance with the injury.” Murphy just nodded.

“Tea?” She asked after a while

“Sounds delightful.” I replied as she made us both some tea. “I expected more haggling from you.”

“A good portion of land free from your boyfriend's control is a good deal.” Came the response as a tray was placed before us. “Marcone may have some good ideas, but I'm not letting the Outfit keep taking areas of Chicago like it has been.”

“It is difficult to stop John from doing such things though. Just be glad that he's in charge.” I saw Murphy's eyes flash. “Police officers are safer, children are no longer targets for people, and if they are John kills those harming them. Innocent people are also less likely to be targetted because everyone answers to the same big fish, and those that don't either eventually join, or they disappear.” Murphy just sighed. “While you don't agree about our organisation, surely you have to agree that the results are acceptable.”

“I suppose that there's something to be said about having one whack job in charge of the criminal underworld.” Murphy said. “I suppose that John Marcone is one of the better evils.” I just nodded as I sipped some tea. “At least he isn't the Winter Knight, that would be a pain.”

“Well if he became the Winter Knight, then one of two things would have happened.” I said with a smirk. “Either I'm dead, or Maeve is dead. What would you say the better outcome is?”

“I guess Maeve being dead.” Murphy said. “You've been reigning in Marcone's less desirable features. Goodness help us if something actually happened to you.” I chuckled quietly. “I'm serious, I think he would shatter if something happened to you. Please don't die, not before he does at least.” I chuckled.

“I am not intending on dying any time soon.” I said with a smile. “Even less thanks to you sticking my flesh together.” 

“The others should be arriving soon.” Murphy said. “Where is Mister? He's usually showing his presence to others.” As though her words summoned him, a huge mortal cat padded through from another room, stretched and then leaped into Murphy's lap. “Speak of the big grey devil. Amy, this is Mister, Dresden's cat.” 

“The pleasure is mine, Mister, you are a lot better than the Malks I grew up with.” I said. He gave me a long look that I recognised all too well. “Thank you for acknowledging my presence, Lord Mister.”

“You speak cat?” Murphy asked.

“No, but when you have larger, angrier, cats around you, you soon learn their body language. Though I have no doubt that Mister could take on any one of them.” I said as I saw the look he gave me. “I apologise for not acknowledging your prowess sooner.” I looked away from him.

Eventually everyone filed in, and I recognised most of them from files. There was William Borden, over the months we had gotten to calling each other by our first names. He was with... Marci I think her name was. Then there was Abby, and her dog, Toto. Then there was Daniel Carpenter. He reminded me so much of his father. Then there was Father Forthill. I listened into the conversation about Molly, and why she wasn't there, that Daniel wanted to go looking for her, and that Will's group could find her faster. Will and Daniel started arguing, and I wanted to bang their heads together. Thankfully Father Forthill was able to stop the fighting between them.

All the seats but one were taken, and that one... was left for one member. She eventually arrived. The Raith woman that is. I think her name was Felicia. I just remembered the look on her face when she tried charming John into getting into his pants. I never saw anyone move so fast from a person in my life. “Welcome, everyone, as you can see Mr Childs isn't here tonight, we have Ms Young in his place.”

“Will we ever see the dapper gentleman again?” Felicia asked, her eyes locked onto me. “Or are we just going to see proxies and whores?”

“He doesn't have time too run to Raith whims.” I responded. “When you see proxies, he is generally doing me. When I'm here he's doing something else.” All the time I have a rather sweet smile on my face. “Now, I believe that we are all here for a reason, or am I mistaken?” A glower crossed Felicia's pretty face. 

I just listened to the fact that the Paranet was still functioning, which was good news, that we had regained some contact with previously lost states, but we had lost contact with Oregon, both outposts there. Eventually it was decided to pass this on to the Wardens. Murphy quickly said that she would get Carlos Ramerez, one of the Wardens of the White Council, and that she would get Elaine Mallory to back her up. 

I almost high fived Marci with her little comment about the White Court potentially being responsible for the disappearances of the people we were concerned about, but Murphy just said that she would be happy to get information from the White Court. Then we found out about two missing people, one killed by a ghoul, who was disposed of, and another that went missing, and not even Marci who was the best tracker Will had, could pick up a scent.

Then Daniel started having a tirade about the situation, finishing with him mentioning the Swords of the Cross. I could have killed him, so could Murphy, but she held her temper in check better than I. She glanced to Felicia, then she looked back to Daniel, who had fallen silent, embarrassed. She then sent him out to keep watch with Butters and Andi. Felicia then decided that she would goad Murphy, even trying to get her to go out of her own home, which Murphy refused, and sent us all out instead.

“I will not be far.” I said. “If you want me to deal with her, I'll do so happily. John would be happy to pay to be rid of her.” Felicia's smile wavered. “Actually, please let me deal with her. It's been so long since I've been able to exercise my power.” Murphy paused in her thoughts, her eyes moving to Felicia.

“That may be a good idea.” Murphy said, her eyes gleaming dangerously. “Amelia Young, please be welcome in my home.” The look on my face must truly have been terrifying, I saw the vampire look for an exit. 

“Karrin, please make the calls, I'll deal with this Raith bitch.” I said with pleasure rolling in my voice. “She won't have a chance to mess with you. I can make her disappear.” I got to my feet, cracking various joints in my body. “I have some pent up frustration from earlier, my sparring session was cut short by having to come here.” Icy claws forming over my fingers. “Where shall I start? With her pretty face, Karrin?” Felicia flinched back from me. “Or should I start with her legs? Taking out her hamstrings will injure her for ages if I allow her to leave in one piece.”

“Do what you will, I need to make a call.” Murphy said as she pulled out a phone, and disappeared. I raked claws down Felicia's neck, drawing blood, and I raised the claws to my lips, and licked the too pale blood. I heard the screaming from the vampire, and I wanted to hear more. I could feel the Winter Knight gently nudging my consciousness to the side. Usually it was most quiet, remaining within me, but it hadn't had a chance to play in so long. Again and again I scraped at her, and I got more and more screams, I grabbed her then, laying her on the ground, and then I plunged one hand into the flesh of her chest.

It was a moment later when I felt Murphy's hand on my arm. “You can release her, Winter Knight.” Murphy said. “That is an order, and if you don't obey, I'm sure that the Baron would have things to say about needlessly having him pay weregild.” I pulled back slowly, the Winter Knight retreating, returning my calculating gaze to me, and I saw just how injured she was. She was scratched up, burned, and shaking in pain as her eyes shone silver. “As you can see Felicia, she answers to me, as well as the Baron.” Murphy said as she glanced at me. So that was the game we were playing. 

“She's his lover.” Felicia croaked. “I recognised the taste.” She faced me. “If you let me live I will destroy you, you will regret it.” She snarled. I called John again. 

“My Baron, there is a situation here, where Danny Boy has made a terrible mistake, and released information that is sensitive regarding Ms Murphy's charges. The situation has threatened our safety should she live, and she is one of the White Court. What would you have me do?” I said into the phone, my hand holding Felicia's wrist. “I can wait until you converse with Lara.” I hung up, waiting for John's returning call. It took less than ten minutes. I put my lover on speaker. “Baron, you are on speaker.” I said.

“I spoke with Ms Raith.” John's purring voice said pleasantly. “She has assured me that weregild would be appropriate for the loss of her cousin. She was most disappointed that she would play her hand so openly, and wishes to remind her that one of her Court does not do such. That the White Court would love to get rid of a weak link.” There was a small pause. “Ms Murphy, I shall pay for any redecoration needed to happen to your place of residence. I do not take kindly to people threatening my allies. I made this clear to Ms Raith. Get rid of her, and once the meeting is done bring your gorgeous self back. We leave early tomorrow, I wish to remind you on that point.” He then hung up, and I looked at the Raith. 

“Please don't! I don't want to die!” She said sounding terrified. 

“I'm sorry, but you know too much, and knowledge is power. I cannot allow what you know to leave here.” I drew back my hand, ice claws glinting as I lunged forward, my claws plunging into her chest, namely into her heart, and it was from there that the ice spread, freezing the blood as it spurted, and after a while Felicia turned from a vampire into a frozen form. I had managed to catch most of the blood before it could otherwise stain Murphy's carpet.

After some time a car pulled up outside, and I saw Hendricks walking towards the door, knocking. I chucked the frozen woman over my shoulder, and carried her out to dump her into the boot of the car once I had made sure there was no onlookers. “Thanks Nate.” I said quietly, getting a small glare from Hendricks, and that was mostly because he only allowed Gard to call him that. Well Gard and myself, because he wouldn't hurt me, I was to John, what Gard was to him. I made sure that she was well wrapped up in the plastic sheeting. I didn't want any blood to stain the car.

“When are you goin' to give up on that?” He asked me as I closed the boot.

“Never.” I said with a smile. “I promise I won't be too late, please pass that onto John.” He nodded, getting in the car. I turned, walking back in. This time when I entered, the Winter Knight was still present, which helped so much. I returned to where I had been seated before, with the ice claws receding. Soon after there was another ring of the bell, and the medium known as Mortimer Lindquist. There was a lot of chatter between him and Murphy, and I overheard Dresden's name being mentioned, along with some heated words.

Eventually he had been invited in, and people started questioning Mortimer, directing questions to him. I then thought of a question to confirm to me that he was the real. “Mr Lindquist.” I said getting his attention. “If who you really have there is Harry Dresden, he should be able to answer this.” I sent a smile in the direction the ectomancer kept looking in. “Who sold out Baron John Marcone, and what was their fate?” The others stared at me when I asked the question. Mortimer just nodded after a time.

“Mr Dresden's answer to you is that Hades really shouldn't piss off Demeter regarding Persephone.” My eyes narrowed. “Helen Beckitt was the one who sold out Marcone, and he wasn't present when you took care of her, though he was happy that you reminded him just what she had done regarding his friends.” I just nodded. 

“Dresden is there.” I said. “There was four people in the room when we revealed who was the culprit. Demeter, Dresden, Baron Marcone, and myself.” It was only when Mister barrelled towards an area in which Mortimer said Dresden was in and solidly bumped against something invisible. So he was there. I listened in as Murphy started talking to Dresden, explaining what had happened since he had passed away. Talking about the Fomor, about Molly, explained how people were now scared of his old apprentice. That she was trying to protect Chicago like Harry had, that the bad people around was being dealt with. That she took out people that did not fit into the Outfit's own purview. That her marker had been left on the dead. That they had tried talking to her, tried an intervention. That everyone in the room had felt her wrath, though it seemed that I got off the lightest. That we were waiting for the bag of crazy to appear to put the final confirmation on everything. It didn't take long for Marci to return, and fear was clearly evident in the room. Molly was coming.

Murphy told us all to stop looking nervous, she told Mortimer about the circle in her kitchen, but Mortimer said he would keep running until he got home. Suddenly I felt gooseflesh all over me, and I shivered unintentionally. It was a feeling that I got rarely, the feeling that there was a danger to even the Winter Knight. It was at the same time that both I and Mortimer said that she was in the room.

Then the lights went out.

When they came back on, Molly was in the room, sitting between Abby and Mortimer. She looked so much more worse than I had thought. Unwashed, unfed, unkept, I just wanted to wrap my arms around the eldest Carpenter. Her appearance hurt me more than any illusion, or attack she could throw at me. The poor child. The fact that Molly even said that she didn't want friends around her, that she wanted to be left alone. 

When Murphy asked her to verify something, her response shocked me. “Do I look like a fact-checker to you, Karrin.” The young woman really wanted nothing to do with people. The only thing that stopped Molly from leaving was the mention of Harry's ghost. That it was that which Murphy wanted verified, and when Molly refused to do it with everyone in the room, Murphy had everyone leave the room, I caught Murphy's arm in the passing. 

“Karrin, I need to leave.” I said quietly. “We're leaving tomorrow, and I cannot afford to spend longer here.” Murphy gave me a small nod. I then looked at Molly. “Kid, you hurt the people here, I will get upset, and hunt you. Daughter of Michael and Charity or not.” She just gave me a look that exclaimed 'who, me?' “I mean it, Margaret, don't do it.” She sharply inhaled. “Yes, I know, now behave when I'm not here.” There was a snarl on her face as I walked past her to the door. “If I hear from anyone that you've hurt people undeserving, I will kill you.”

With that I left, driving home to John, almost bouncing into his arms on my arrival. “Have fun at Ms Murphy's?” He asked as he pulled me tightly against him, my leg went around his hip. “I guess that was a yes.” He said as a hand roamed under my dress, I pulled his head to mine, kissing him sensually. “Maybe I should let you kill more often if it makes you like this.” He whispered in my ear, as I dragged him to the bedroom

“Fuck me, Marcone.” I growled, as I bit his neck. He growled in pleasure as he pressed me against the nearest wall, I wriggled out of my underwear, just as he unzipped his pants. He lifted me up and my legs went around his waist. My fingers clutched at his shoulders, he kissed my neck as he gripped my ass gently as he slowly took me. My arms moved around his neck as he thrust into me, a slow torturous pace, before John clutched me tighter to him, moving to the bed. This time his pace was much faster, I felt like he was punishing me, and I moaned in pleasure. I rolled him over, riding him, my muscles tightening around him, and I saw pleasure in his face too. Our fingers entwined, he rolled us over, and continued fucking me as though we didn't have to get up the next day. John moved his hands to my hips, changing the angle and I screamed in pleasure. My body enjoyed his attentions far too much. 

John waited until my body relaxed, he slowly thrust in and out drawing out my pleasure until I flopped back on our bed. “I'm not done with you yet.” My eyes flickered open, as he thrust into my body again, keeping a strong grip on my body as he continued to take his pleasure. Hunger woke the Winter Knight again, and I felt the Winter Knight take over. It changed from us making love, to me screeching like an alley cat. I wanted more, I wanted him everywhere. I wanted so much from him. He kissed me hungrily, and I wanted more, needed more. “You smell different,” John said inhaling deeply. He took a second sniff. “I thought you were alluring before, but now... you're mouthwatering.” 

I moaned in pleasure the moment that he bit me again, this time deeper, sinking into my shoulder. The moan turned into a scream of pleasure as the mantle registered just what happened. I knew that it would scar, the Winter Knight wanted it to scar. My nails raked down John's back, they came away bloody. I heard John scream as he came inside me, and I moaned as he kissed me. I tasted my blood on his lips, and wrapped my legs around his hips, moaning with the taste. “You are so hot.” John purred as he lowered his mouth to my bleeding shoulder, licking the blood, I held his head to the wound, and I felt the tongue lapping the blood. He kissed me again, and I sighed in pleasure. He noticed that attention to the wound made me happy, and he focused on it. He kissed the bite when it stopped bleeding. He gave one final lick, as he examined the bedding below my shoulder, it was stained. There was a small frown, but it wasn't anger, rather it was almost in disappointment. 

I stroked his face gently, as he rolled off my body, pulling me into his arms, and he possessively clutched me to him. “I love you too.” I murmured, as he nuzzled my hair. 

“Be mine for all eternity.” He murmured. “I need you to be mine, promise to always be mine.”

“My love, I never want to be with another. I would rather die first.” I replied snuggling into his chest, catching his scent. “You are mine, after all.” His lips caught mine.

“Look what you've done to me.” He mumbled sleepily. “I built up everything that makes me, well, me, over about 30 years, and you've come along and demolished it all within less than half a decade. I must be getting soft in my old age.”

“You and me both.” I said with a sigh. “You and me both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can write up a chapter regarding Amy's trip to Scotland if people wish to see what they get up to there.


	16. Bank Heist Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mab sends her Knight on a job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Skin Game!

I was called by Mab to meet with her. It was a rare occasion when she just called, and didn't appear in person. That was the first tip off that something wasn't quite right. That should have set my warning bells ablaze, but I shrugged and pushed it back. She picked me up from the BFS headquarters, and we rode in silence to the Carbide and Carbon building. I exited the vehicle, and offered Queen Mab my hand, and she had the audacity to just glide out. I noticed some body guards fall in around us and I noticed them becoming less like Sidhe, and more like a certain red haired bruiser that I was used to seeing. Were we to expect some trouble? I glanced at Mab's face, and it was unreadable. I did not like this at all.

We walked to an elevator, and we took it beyond the top floor, to the penthouse. So we were meeting someone with money, influence, or both. When the doors opened there was some kind of classical music playing. I was never a massive fan of such works, though I could appreciate some choice pieces. I looked around the floor, and a variety of sights and scents invaded my senses. Tropical trees, hardwood floors, flowering plants. I saw a bar and a small stage, along with some stairs leading up to another platform, I saw a bed, so it was a bedroom. Interesting.

My eyes fell on five people, all wearing suits, and carrying matching shotguns. “My Queen, you shouldn't have.” I said, feeling my unease rise higher. 

“Ma'am,” One of the men said. “please identify yourself.”

I didn't need Mab to call my attention to the infraction. Winter surged up through be, and I guided it to its fullest. Thick, glacial, ice sprang up around the hands of the four men, freezing them in pplace around the guns, and ice sprang around the mouths of three of the four men, leaving the one who spoke free. “You seem like a nice fellow.” I said as I walked over to him. “My Queen needs no introduction, you know who she is, so go and tell your boss she is here before I start doing unspeakable things to your friends.” I saw the man stiffen. “That isn't a threat, that's a promise, boy.” I saw him stumble away, heading further in.

I walked back to Mab, who leaned down to my ear. “My Knight, what was that?” She asked. “You could have killed them as a gift to me.”

“Bad for business, my Queen.” I responded. “Something that I learned from my time with the Baron.” I saw the men shift uncomfortably. “If you want them dead, I'll do so for you, but business transactions usually go smoother if bloodshed is kept to the minimum.” Queen Mab hummed quietly to herself. 

The young man returned quickly. “Your Majesty.” He gasped. “Please proceed. Your four guards may wait here. I will show you to him.” Queen Mab simply stepped out of the elevator, looking at me, and I took her arm, bowing to her as we followed the young man through the same path that he had taken before, and we found an elaborate platform with wide steps leading up to it. More expensive furnishings. Nothing that I haven't seen before. We were guided over too it. So this was the appointment.

“Sir.” He said getting the attention of those on the platform. “Her Majesty, Queen Mab, and the Winter Knight has arrived.”

“Ahh yes, the Baron's lover.” A deep voice said. I thought that I recognised it. It sounded, maybe, a little different, my eyes narrowed as we ascended the stairs. I saw a man dressed in silk, with a black shirt, and a rather worn tie. His hair was dark, threaded with some grey, about the same as John's, but how he moved was what set him apart. He moved with the grace of a predator. Oh I recognised him. “Amelia Young, it is a pleasure to meet you when you aren't glamoured as one of Vadderung's Valkyries.”

“Nicodemus Archleone.” I responded. “I see Dresden didn't manage to kill you, thank goodness.” I flashed my teeth. “There is still time for me to remedy your... folly. Is that a rasp in your voice? Dresden left his mark on you.” I saw him bare his own teeth. 

“Oh I'm still alive. I doubt that you can kill me either, but I welcome the attempt.” Nicodemus said before he turned to Queen Mab and bowed to her.

“Nicodemus.” She acknowledged rather coldly, before she looked to the shadow. “Anduriel.” The shadow inclined its head to her. I had seen the mobile shadow before, one time, about four years before. When he had kidnapped John. When he kidnapped Ivy. Nicodemus was dangerous, cunning, and ruthless, and I wasn't entirely sure that Anduriel was influencing him at all. From what I'd been told, Nicodemus was over two millennia old, and was Anduriel's original host. 

My eyes moved to the other person on the platform, and I recognised her too. I could see the baleful glare from her in response. Nicodemus' daughter, Deirdre, was the one whose movement I had impeded with the power of Winter last time. I saw Nicodemus' lips curl into a smile. 

“Shall we conclude our business.” Mab said after a moment. “After all my time is valuable.”

“Of course.” Nicodemus said, his smile never wavering. “You know why I've approached you.”

“Indeed.” Mab replied. “Anduriel once loaned me the services of his... associate. I now repay that debt by loaning you the services of mine.” I froze when I heard that.

“Wait, your Majesty, what are you saying?” I asked, my eyes glued to Nicodemus' gloating face as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a card.

“That is excellent.” He said as he held out the card. “Our group is meeting here at sundown.”

“Done.” Mab said in response, my question remaining unanswered, I took the card that Nicodemus handed out.

“My Queen, please tell me that you aren't serious.” I said, before flinching back when she glared at me.

“I am most serious.” Came the response. “You will go with Archleone. You will render him all aid and assistance until such time as he has completed his objective.” I sighed before my eyes moved back to Nicodemus.

“Care to tell me just what objective you are asking me to partake in?” I asked after a moment. Mab's eyes also moved to him.

“Nothing terribly complex.” He replied. “Difficult, to be sure, but not complicated. We are going to be robbing a vault.”

“Like you need help with that.” I replied. “You could rob any vault in the world.”

“True, but this is not a vault of this world.” He walked forward. “It is, in fact, of the Underworld.”

“The underworld?” I asked, feeling rather silly. “Who? Who does this vault belong to?”

“A being of tremendous power.” He replied with a wider smile. “You may know him as Hades, the Lord of the Underworld.” 

“Summer's fires.” I said. “That Hades, Greek god Hades?”

“The one and the same.” Came the response, and I shivered. 

“Queen Mab, I will do this, but I have one condition that I wish fulfilled first.” I said after a moment.

“What condition is that, my Knight?” She asked.

“Backup.” I said quietly. “I want an extra pair of eyes with me. Someone of my own choosing.”

“Why?” Came the Queen's response. It wasn't a flat out no which meant that she had been considering the same thing. She needed me to just say it.

“My Queen, Nicodemus is a murderous murdering murderer.” I said channelling my inner Dresden. “If he is getting a group together, they're bound to be just as bad as he is, and I just want to make sure that there's one person there that I can trust not to shoot, stab, or otherwise insert things into me where they aren't meant to go.” I looked back to Nicodemus. “You're loaning me out, after all, not discarding me entirely.” Mab contemplated quietly.

“Out of the question, I fear.” Nicodemus said. “Plans have already been made, and there's no room for extraneous personnel.” 

Mab's eyes moved to Nicodemus. “As I remember it.” She said, her tone colder than the deepest parts of the Antartic. “when you loaned me your services, you brought along your spawn with you.” Her feline grin was there. “I believe that this request exhibits symmetry.” 

I could feel the unspoken anger at Mab's words before he nodded. “I do not have explicit authority over everyone involved. I can make no promises as to the safety of either your Knight or her... additional associate.”

I could see Mab's canines this time. “I, also, can make none as to yours, Sir Archleone, should you betray an arrangement made in good faith. Shall we agree to an explicit truce until such a time as your mission is complete?”

“That is agreeable.” Nicodemus said.

“Done, then.” Mab said, as she looked to me. “Shall we depart, my Knight?” I gave Nicodemus a final glare, before I looked back at Queen Mab. 

“Yes, my Queen.” I said simply as I offered my arm to her, and we walked back too the elevator. I gave Mab a questioning look, and she just sighed. 

“You want to talk about this, don't you?” She looked at the Sidhe guards. “Get the vehicle, I shall be most safe with my Knight.” The guards left. “So, what do you wish to discuss?”

“My Queen, are you out of your mind?” I asked. “Last time I was involved in something to do with him, it almost cost Jo... the Baron his life, and that of the Archive.” I frowned. “I don't want to help him in some other nefarious scheme to wreck destruction.”

“You will perform precisely as instructed.”

“But...” I paused, blinking. “Wait...” My lips peeled back. “Precisely as instructed, no more, no less.”

I saw her grinning back. “Precisely, my dear Knight. What does my instruction entail?”

“Help him reach his objective. Storm the vault.” I laughed. “I have free reign to do anything I want after.” 

“That's the Winter Knight talking now. I need my revenge taken, my Knight, nobody breaks my Accords and gets off with it.” She kissed me then, and I melted against her. “My precious little cats paw. Once his task to you is done, I expect you to be your wonderful self. I expect you to remind him who you are.”

I could feel the grin cover my face. “I will peel their skins off and decorate Arctis Tor with them, my Queen.” I purred. “I shall make them pay.”

“I could ask Ms Gard.” I mumbled in the car, “However that removes part of John's security, as does the removal of Hendricks. John would willingly give me either of them if I asked. As for John himself... I'm not putting him in that much danger. Not again. Never again.” I saw Mab's smile. “I... need time to think.” I picked up my phone. “Next stop, I need a plant in there, and that is something that Ms Gard can do.” I called Gard, and requested her assistance in getting hold of someone that Nicodemus may be contacting, and she said that she had someone in mind, and that she would send me the details. That just left me to find the one person that would accompany me as my ally. I... could only think of one other person that I would consider asking that was able. 

“Where would you wish to travel to?” Queen Mab asked me.

“I would like to go to Ms Murphy's.” I said after a time. “She is the one that I would wish to join me. Sadly with Dresden dead, she's the next on my list.”

“Very well, my Knight. Let us go to see the young woman.” She gave the address to the driver and we set off. We drove in silence, and eventually we pulled up and I got out. “Do you wish us to wait?” Mab asked with a small cryptic smile.

“No, my Queen, I would not wish to impose on you any further.” I said as I closed the door, and walked up to Murphy's door. I knocked on it. A moment later and Karrin Murphy answered. 

“Oh Amy, its a pleasure to see you.” She said as she stepped away from the door. “Injured?” 

“Not in any meaningful way.” I replied, stepping through the doorway, without the invitation. I felt a few bruises, a couple more pleasurable ones. I saw Murphy eyeing me up. “What?”

“I'm guessing from the look on your face that you had a pleasant night last night. Again.” She said as she tried not to chuckle. “You arrived at an interesting time.” She took my arm and we walked into her living room. I paused in the doorway. I blinked, I would have stabbed myself with cold iron if the Winter Knight wasn't already disabled.

“I never expected this to happen.” The man petting Mister said. “You and Murph. Some kind of weird friends.” 

“Harry fucking Dresden.” I gasped. “You were dead! Your ghost... you knew... how?”

“Hells bells she never told you?” Dresden asked, chuckling quietly. “It was Queen Mab, she... took care of my body. She's been helping me get well, I don't recommend her way of getting better.”

“I don't care, you're back!” I exclaimed, and I did something that I never thought that I would do. I hugged him. He awkwardly hugged me back, by petting my head. I pulled back in time to see Murphy's hand leaving where her gun was holstered. 

“That was unexpected.” She said with a raised eyebrow. 

“It's just...” I backed away with a grin. “Mr Dresden, I have a proposition for you. I was going to ask Karrin if she would do this.” I saw his eyebrow raise a couple of notches. “Mr Dresden, how would you like to deal with Nicodemus Archleone once and for all?”

“I already did, about four years ago.” Dresden said.

“He got better, but he's back. Would you like to swindle his ass out on a job?” I must have looked crazy. “Queen Mab has me doing a job, and I'm allowed to take one person on this job with me. I was going to ask Karrin to watch my back, but with you here, I have a better idea.”

“What about your boyfriend's crew? I thought that you'd have gone to them for help.” He said after a moment.

“I normally would have.” I replied. “However taking only one would mess with things. Taking Gard would stop John's supernatural consultant from doing her job. Taking Hendricks removes John's second in command.” I explained.

“What about Marcone himself?” Dresden asked. “Surely he would want to get his own back on that bastard.”

“Maybe, but Nicodemus knows that he is a weakness to me now. Why would I put him in danger? I wouldn't be able to double cross the asshole if John was at risk.” The look on Dresden's face was priceless. “Yes, I intend on double crossing him when the time is right. What do you say? Will you run with me? I must ask that you don't interfere, however. Mab would kill us both.” I saw Dresden think a moment. I could imagine that he was trying to decide if he could play nice enough to get in on the job.

“When do we start?” He asked as he pushed himself to his feet. 

“We have to sunset. I've been putting some plans together, but I have to ask you to trust me.” Dresden stared at me. “Come on Dresden, when have I ever lied to you, or tricked you?”

“You're one of Marcone's people.” Came the response.

“I'm also one of Mab's.” I said, a hand resting on my hip.

“All the best to not entirely trust you.” His eyes closed. “I can't trust someone who is so... I can't trust someone whose morality scale is so out of whack that they willingly stay with the Outfit. Who is willing to become a monster of the Winter Court.” My eyes narrowed.

“Dresden, you also chose to be a monster of Winter too, does that mean that your friends should distrust you now?” I asked. “We all have reasons for what we do, and I'm asking you to help me so we can both get our own revenge.” I sighed. “If I told you my plans, you would just go ahead and wreck them.” I could see his hands clench. 

“Harry, she isn't the worst person in this world. She has helped with a lot of things that happened after your disappearance. She got Summer to help the Chicago Alliance for goodness sake.” Murphy said. “She has kept Marcone somewhat in check. I think you should at least put a little faith in her.” I smiled at Murphy's statement. “I would stand by her, I would at least listen to her, and if she asks you to put a bit of trust in her, do it. I'm not one to say that about Marcone's underlings lightly either.” I looked back to Dresden.

“Very well. Just remember that its Murphy's word I'm taking, and not yours.” Dresden said eventually. “I shall listen to you, and I will take your words into consideration, but don't you dare think that I'm doing this for you.”

“I hope that money helps.” I said with a twitch of my lips. “Nicodemus wants us to raid Hades' vault.” Dresden spluttered. “I have to help him break in. I don't have to help him leave. I also most certainly don't want him to leave with whatever he wants.” I eyes Dresden again. “Still in it, Wizard?”

“I suppose so.” He replied. “Do I have to travel with you?”

“It's safer for us to remain together. Nicodemus has told Mab that he won't guarantee our safety, so staying together seems to be a particularly good decision.” I said with a sigh. “I wonder just what screwed up plans he has for any of the rather spectacular items in there.” 

“Very well, shall we go?” Dresden asked, as I picked up my cell and called Gard, and mentioned that there was a... tall companion that would be joining us. I waited with Dresden outside, and soon a black Chevy Impala drove up, stopping in front of us. I could see that the front passenger seat was empty, so I motioned for Dresden to take it, while I got into the back.

I settled in the seat as I looked at John out of the corner of my eye. “When did you have time to rob the Winchesters?” I asked, both Dresden and Gard exclaimed “what?” at the same time, while John just continued to smile.

“Dresden, I thought you were dead.” John said as he leaned back in the seat, taking my hand in his. “Amelia seemed pretty sure that you were at least.”

“I thought I was too, until the missus brought me back.” Dresden responded. “She just decided today that I was ready to be released upon the world again.”

“Hmm, sounds like quite a convenient release.” John responded, as I pressed closer to him. I felt him inhale sharply as my hand slipped under his shirt, scratching his abdomen. “She certainly has her own... thoughts of what is best to do.” I smirked as I nipped at his neck, and I saw Dresden looking back at us. I looked to Dresden and smirked. 

“Are they always like this?” Dresden asked, and I raised my middle finger.

“You have no idea.” Gard said. “Young love is such an amusing thing.” She glanced back in the mirror at us. “They really do love each other. Lara Raith can tell you that.” Dresden raised an eyebrow. 

“Marcone? True love? Really?” Gard just grinned. “Well that explained Felicia.” 

“Amy is eff... efficient.” Marcone panted before he growled as he tried pulling my hand away. He gave up after a while, and just let me do what I wished. “She's also extremely stubborn.” I climbed onto his lap. “Especially... especially so when she wants things.” My lips met his, and I gasped as I felt his fingers stroking the shoulder where he had bitten me. He smirked as I pulled away. “Whatever she had dragged you into, Dresden, look after her. Amy, you let him die and I suspect a certain Queen will be displeased too.” I smiled as I rested my head on his shoulder. “What are you going to be doing, anyway? I've been looking over this file that Gard said you'd need.” he dangled the file in front of me, and I plucked it from his grasp, flicking through the pages. 

“My love, if I told you, you'd divorce me.” I said quietly. I saw his eyebrow raise. “If I told you, I'd have to kill you?” A smirk crossed his face. “John, I can't tell you. Please don't ask me.” He just nodded.

“I suspect its not what Mab said, and something you decided, but I'll respect your decision.” John said as he kissed my head as I read the file, his lips twitching as he watched me reading. “Completely absorbed?” 

“No, but I need...” His lips latched onto my neck, and I gave a small moan, a hand gently pulled my head further to the side as his other hand teased my thigh. It felt so good. “John, please, I can't.” I said as I gasped, he smirked. “I really can't, don't make me...” John ran his tongue over my pulse point. 

“Are you sure?” He whispered, his voice making me tremble. That tone made me want to confess to every little sin so long as he kept talking. “Come on, my love, tell me.” 

“I can't, John.” I whimpered as I felt a hand gliding over my body, gently squeezing me just in the right way that I would be convinced to tell him all.

“One last chance, my darling.” John purred as he finally kissed me again. I moaned in pleasure as I kissed him back. Oh I wanted to tell him all about Mab and Nicodemus, and what she had signed me up to, and everything in between, but I remained silent once he had released me. “Nothing?” I shook my head, not trusting my voice. “Then promise me that you'll tell me once you've done whatever you're up to.”

“That I can promise, my beloved.” I said as I kissed him back once more, and John nodded. “I promise that I will sing like a canary that can't shut up.” I hugged him then, and my arms just went around his neck, we both smiled at the other as Gard indicated as she pulled into John's drive. For the first time in quite a while I remembered who was in the car with us. “Not a word, Dresden.” I growled as I slowly pulled away from John, allowing him to get out of the car, and I followed him out, Gard handed me the keys, before looking at Dresden. 

“Look after it.” John said as he stared directly at Dresden. “I don't want to have to explain to the insurance company how a wizard screwed up one of my cars.” I flashed him a smile. 

“I shall do my utmost best to make sure that you get her back in one piece.” I muttered. “I'll... I guess I'll see you later.” I kissed him quickly, and then I left him watching me as I turned back to the car getting in. I pulled out the card and read the address before I belted myself in, and drove off towards the warehouse.


	17. Bank Heist pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Amelia's version of Skin Game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Skin Game

Chapter 20

I pulled into the address, and saw that it was an old slaughterhouse. I wrinkled my nose as I caught the scent of animal death, even years after it had happened. It wasn't just animals though. Humans had been killed here, and my eyes closed, breathing in. “The Baron has used this place before. A long time ago.” I said. “A very long time ago.” My eyes opened again, my eyes moved to Dresden, who stared at me. 

“You can feel that?” He asked sounding surprised.

“I'm more surprised that you can't.” I said. “Death is a part of Winter's domain, and you're the Queen's lover.” I said as I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end

“I can, I mean its like a dark... maelstrom. I can feel the negative energy.” I raised an eyebrow. “I'm a wizard first and for most, not Queen Mab's royally appointed sperm donor because her Knight doesn't have the capability to do the job.”

“Low blow, oh great wizard.” I responded. “If I did have the right equipment, you'd probably be in that building over there, licking Nicodemus' boots.”

“Touché.” Dresden said as he inclined his head. “Let's wait a bit and see what happens.” I just nodded. “So... Hades, huh?”

“Yeah, I suspect that he's after some powerful artefact or another. I just know that I can't let him keep whatever he's after.” Dresden nodded. “I need to make sure it ends up with us.”I smirked. “We can best him, Harry, I know we can.”

“First names?” He said as he raised an eyebrow.

“Best to get that tone between us. He should believe that we are at least friendly.” I said as I inhaled, a car was pulling up. I watched as Dresden glared at the car.

“Well, is it Amelia, or Amy?” He asked as he watched the other car, then he swore. “Nicodemus has a warlock, and... It had to be him!”

“Harry?” I asked as I looked out the window. “Explain.”

“The woman, her name is Hannah Ascher, a warlock specialising in fire I believe.” Harry said, his eyes hard.

“The man?”

“Ernest Armand Tinwhistle.” Dresden said. “Goes by Binder. He can summon a horde of things from the Nevernever.”

“So both on the shit list?” Dresden nodded. “Got it.” I smiled at him. 

“I told him to stay away from Chicago.” Dresden continued. “I will kill him.” I blinked in surprise. That was the first time that I had heard Dresden threaten to actually kill someone that wasn't a ghoul, red court vampire, or some other supernatural nasty. We got out of the car, and I took Dresden's arm. 

“Amy.” He blinked at me. “If you want us to seem close, then its Amy.” I gave him a small smile. “We need to be professional, no killing until after we're done, deal?” I saw Dresden pause in mid stride. “It's bad for business.” He rolled his eyes at my words.

“You've been around Marcone too long.” He said as he saw a cat like grin on my face. “A little showmanship, I'm allowed that right?” 

“If you must, Harry.” I replied, making myself look even more the lady than I had. “Now be a good little Winter servant, and walk me in.” I could see him bristle, but I chuckled. “I want to give them a show. The Winter Knight, and the Winter Emissary together.” Dresden met my eyes, and inclined his head, as he tried to relax. He walked towards the slaughterhouse, and I walked by his side. “This is my city too, Harry. What we do, we do together.” He nodded as we entered the building. “We attack when its appropriate, we cannot show our hands too early.” He nodded.

“You're still not degrading into Lloyd Slate.” Dresden said after a while. “Why?”

“I'm female, the instincts are different.” I murmured just loud enough for him to hear. “It's not all screwing as many females as possible, its finding the right male. It's not attacking your enemies straight on, its about planning and working out weaknesses.” I saw an eyebrow raise. “I could run in, all guns blazing. It would end badly one way or another. Instead I would rather make sure that everything is planned down to the most minor of details. We know that this Binder guy and the Ascher woman is in there. We know that at least two Denarians are in there. We know that there are followers of the Denarians in there. This is not time to get our revenge.”

“Huh, that's interesting. Is that always the case with female Winter Knights?” He asked

“Couldn't tell you.” I shrugged “There has been no others, I'm the first female to actually be called by Queen Mab's side in such a situation.” He opened the door. “Such a gentleman.” I purred as he entered the building first. Practicality made him the most obvious choice. He had clothing resistant to various things on, I did not. Then again I was as good at drawing Winter to me as most of the Winter Court were, maybe even better than most of them thanks to being the Knight. 

When nothing leaped out to attack us, I was almost disappointed. It was so uneventful! We followed the corridor before us to some stairs, which we took to the top, and went through a doorway. Again my nose wrinkled as the phantom stench overtook my senses. It was repugnant, and I closed my eyes. I had never been here before, but the machinery placements could be seen. My eyes opened as I pushed the thoughts away, and I could see the work lights in the middle of the floor, along with a massive conference table, another table with food and drinks, and a coffee machine. There was also a pen of goats. We looked at each other. What purpose were the goats for?

I could see Nicodemus sitting at the table with that smile of his, Ascher and Binder were being seated, and Deirdre was playing hostess. The catwalks held a number of similarly dressed people. The Denarian's hirelings. The thought made me cringe. I saw the same young man from earlier today in front of us. “Hi, can you get Nicodemus to dispense with the guards.” I said. “We don't intend on coming down otherwise. Neither of us wishes to end up bullet riddled.” I saw his jaw flex. “Just do it, or we walk. I'm not walking into a death trap.” I stared at him. “On you go, or you can tell Nicodemus that we are leaving.” He glared at me before he walked down to Nicodemus, and he pulled out a notepad, writing something on a notepad and showing it to Nicodemus. 

Nicodemus looked up at us, and froze for a moment. I sent him a smile back, stroking Dresden's arm. He then spoke to the guard, who had the others leave thanks to three piercing whistles and a few hand signals. Only then did we descend down the stairs, one step at the time, we walked over to the table.

“Not the same without your Queen here at your back.” Nicodemus said. “Or the Baron.” I just smiled back.

“It doesn't hurt to be cautious, Archleone.” I responded as Dresden pulled a chair out for me. “Thank you, Harry.” I said as I sat, with him following me. “Let's just remember I don't want to be here, and Mr Dresden doesn't want to be here. We are here just because of our Queen's debt to Anduriel.” I could see anger burning in Nicodemus' eyes, which never showed on his face.

“Well I can't blame either of you.” He said after a time. “Both of you have never worked with me as associates. It is much different than being my adversaries.”

“Well, Nicky, that is because you are an asshole.” Dresden said. “We've also got a conflict of interest at this table already.”

“How so?”

He jerked a finger at Binder. “This guy. I said that the next time that he operated in Chicago, we were going to have a problem.”

“Christ.” Binder said in a heavy cockney accent as he looked at Nicodemus. “I told you that this was going to be an issue.”

“Dresden, whatever problems you have with Me Tinwhistle is your personal problem.” Nicodemus said. “Until such time as the job is over, I expect you to treat him as a professional peer and an ally. If you fail to do so, I will regard it as a failure for the Winter Knight in repaying Mab's debt to me and, regrettably, will be forced to make such unfortunate fact public knowledge.”

I groaned quietly as I glanced at Harry. “Okay.” Dresden said moving his gaze to Binder. “I'm going to give you a three-day pass, Binder. But bear in mind that I'm going to hold you responsible for what you do in my town at the end of it. I'd be cautious if I were you.” I saw Binder swallow. 

Ascher stood up at Dresden's words. “Hi,” She said as she beamed at us. “You don't know me. I'm Hannah. Back off my partner before you get hurt.” In response, I stood up gripping Harry's arm as he set his staff on the table, and I saw Hannah's eyes open a little wider at that. 

“We know who you are, Ascher.” I said as my own smile met her own. “MY partner has already backed down, you can tell that fact by the fact that YOURS is still in one piece.” 

“So you're the infamous Dresden, and the crazy bitch is your bodyguard?” My grin turned feline in nature, as I stroked a finger over the surface of the table, a little touch of Winter, I watched as the wood started to freeze over.

“You're wrong, Ascher.” I said as the wood of the table complained against the frost invading it. “This crazy bitch is the one that Nicodemus hired from Queen Mab.” I watching Ascher's eyes widen further. “I am the Winter Knight, bitch. Nicodemus, I would have thought that you would have told those I'm working with just who I am. Now sit the fuck down, Ascher, before I make you. I'm more than happy to do that.” My eyes moved to Nicodemus. “If you instigate a fight then it is Nicodemus who has broken the treaty with my Queen.” I tapped a finger on the table, watching in glee as the table fractured. “Tables are so fragile. I'm sorry Nicodemus.” Ascher tensed when she saw what I had done, and she slowly sank back into the chair. “Good girl.” I said as I returned to sitting on my chair. “Now, mind telling us what you have planned?”

“Easy, Hannah, there's a truce. We're all professionals here, right?” Binder said, looking at us nervously.

“I'm always professional.” I responded. “I would be a bad professional monster, as Baron Marcone would say, if I let that slip.” I could see an awkward expression on Nicodemus' face, and I smiled further. 

“Ladies and gentlemen.” Nicodemus said in a fatherly voice as he sat at the head of the table. “Can we please settle down and get to work?” I just nodded, trusting in Dresden not to end up aggravating the situation. “Deirdre?” I saw the girl pick up an armful of folders, and came around the table giving us all one, bar Dresden, who gave a faux hurt look. I opened the folder and saw a page titled Day One. “Everyone here now the general objective.” Nicodemus said. “However I am going to be leaving specific details vague details vague, for the time being. I trust that I need not emphasize the need for secrecy to anyone here. Out target has a great many ways of gathering information, and if he gets wind of our venture from any of them, it will certainly come to an abrupt and terminal conclusion for all of us.”

“Keep your mouth shut, got it.” Dresden said loudly, and obnoxiously. I smirked in pleasure. Maybe working with Dresden wouldn't be so bad after all. Nicodemus cleared his throat.

“In order to make clear to you all the potential gains to be had in this enterprise, you shall each be paid two million dollars upon our successful removal of my particular goal, guaranteed.” I glanced at Dresden, who met my gaze. Two million dollars could do a lot, especially when given to the Brighter Future Society. I didn't want a cent of Nicodemus' money. “In addition, you are welcome to whatever you can carry away from the target. There is an unfathomable amount of wealth there – more than what could be taken away with a locomotive, much less on foot.”

“What kind of wealth?” Binder asked. “Cash, you mean?”

“For what that is worth.” Nicodemus said with contempt. “That is more of a curiosity than anything else, I suspect. The real trove contains gold. Jewels. Art. Priceless artefacts of history. Virtually every rare and valuable thing to have gone missing over the past two thousand years wound up there. I would suggest that perhaps filling a few packs with precious gemstones might be the most profitable and least traceable course of action for each of you, but if you simply must have something more distinctive, you are welcome to take it if you can carry it and if it does not slow down our egress. I think it easily possible for each of you to beat the cash payment by an order of magnitude.”

I paused, blinking. So not two million, but considerably more than two million. 

“So what are you after?” Ascher asked, suspicion in her voice. “If you're able to dish out two million to each of us, you certainly aren't hurting for money. You don't need a backpack of diamonds.” I raised an eyebrow. I still wasn't going to trust her, but at least I could respect her a little.

Nicodemus just smiled. “I'll make that clear to you before we go in. For now, suffice to say that it is a single, small article of relatively little monetary value.” And my ass belongs to Summer. I gave a sceptical look to Dresden, who returned the look. We were in the same frame of mind. I must be something of extreme value. I continued to listen to Nicodemus's words, with every so often the Winter Knight snarling. We were both unhappy with Nicodemus. There was a tone of truth in his words, but probably only so much as he didn't have his desired item. I know that I certainly wouldn't be turning my back on him. We had to play nice until either Nicodemus got what he wanted, or he turned on us. I turned the page over, and I recalled seeing this woman before. With the sound that Dresden made, he recognised her too. “Entry to the target in the Nevernever requires us to find a matching site here in the mortal world. That means breaking into a high-security facility in the real world before we can even get started in the Nevernever.” I saw Dresden raise his hand. “Yes, Mr Dresden?”

“You must be kidding.” Dresden said as he tapped the sheet. “She is never going to work with you, not after what happened before...”

“Nine years ago.” I mumbled, and Dresden looked at me. “I was there at the charity event, I know that John was buying something. I know that it was from her.” Dresden looked at me clueless. “Just because you don't recognise me from then, Harry, doesn't mean that I wasn't around. I can mingle somewhat well when I'm wearing a red wig.” He raised an eyebrow, and I pulled my hair back. “Imagine elegant make up, more showy than subtle, an emerald green dress, more showy than subtle.” A look of recognition finally passed over his face. “Now you remember.”

“I doubt she will work with me, but the Winter Knight, an associate of a previous employer, may work.” Nicodemus said. “Not to mention you were an ally of hers, Mr Dresden. We need an expert in security systems with a working knowledge of the supernatural world. The pool of such individuals is rather small. I've arranged a meeting with her at a local event in approximately ninety minutes. Ms Young, and Miss Ascher will make contact and convince her to join our cause.”

“I would rather it was me and Dresden.” I said quietly. “We both have a relationship with her, and we won't spook her, unlike a stranger.” I stared pointedly at Ascher.

“I'm afraid the event is a formal one.” Nicodemus said. “I've taken the liberty of securing appropriate attire and identities for yourself and Miss Asher, which wouldn't be compatible with Mr Dresden as he...” He sneered. “as he isn't the right sex. Plus I've then got an identity that isn't going to be used.”

“She could always be a third wheel.” I smirked. “Harry, please stand up.” I said as I got to my feet also. I linked my arm in his, and a moment later and Harry stood dressed in formal wear. The same as John wore to Queen Mab's party. “Mr Archleone, the invitations, please.” He handed them over, and I placed the smallest hint of change into the invitation, changing the names so it ran as the one obviously mine, Esmeralda Morelli-Sommerset, the one obviously belonging to Ascher, which was Harmony Armitage, and then I added a third name Harrond Oberheit. 

I took the identities, and took Harry's license and raised an eyebrow and the name changed to match the one that I gave him, the quality matching the others. I frowned slightly. “It's not good enough to stand up to extensive scrutiny. It takes a lot of energy to hold up three glamours at the same time, but I can do it for a a few minutes.” I looked at Nicodemus as I showed the glamoured invitation and license. I smiled, handing them back. Nicodemus eyed the glamour for five minutes before they changed back. “I could have held it for longer, but the image would waver. I think the length of time would be good enough to hold for a busy party.”

“Hmm, very well.” Nicodemus said. “Ms Ascher, let them lead, stay back and cover them if needed.”

“There is no need.” I said. “I can deal with any issues that arises.” Nicodemus just smiled at me.

“While I wish that I could trust you, and Mr Dresden, I believe that you both are compromised.” Nicodemus said. “You because of the little... misunderstanding four years ago, and Mr Dresden because all we have between us is misunderstandings.”

“Mr Archleone, you kidnapped Baron Marcone in order to kidnap the Archive.” I stated. “What part of that is a misunderstanding?” He chuckled quietly. “Also nine years ago I heard what you tried to do too. Albeit it was from my colleague at the time, one not prone to exaggeration either. I suppose that was a misunderstanding too?” I smirked as I saw Nicodemus move uncomfortably. “If she comes with us, she stays well back.”

“Very well.” Nicodemus said. “She will stay back.” Ascher just sighed. “Binder, I have a nice job for you. You need to collect the other member for our group. He stated that he will only meet with someone that he knows.”

“Who is it?” Binder asked warily.

“Goodman Grey.”

I saw the blood drain from Binder's face. “Ah. Yes, I've worked with the gent.”

“Who is he?” Both I and Ascher asked at the same time. 

“He's... not a man to cross.” Binder said. “But he's a pro. I'll pick him up. Smoother that way.”

“Well, come along, Ascher.” I said “We're wasting time here, when we should be changing and getting to the party.”

Deirdre brought us garment bags, and showed us to an employee kitchen where we were to dress. I stripped off my clothing, and then I heard the door open and close again. It wasn't like I cared who it was, so I went about neatly folding the clothing. I turned to face Ascher as I unzipped the garment bag. Strapless. Off came the bra I was wearing too. “You really have no compunction about just wandering around in your underwear?” She asked as she eyed me. “Oh, you work out.” 

“I'm a troubleshooter for the Chicago Outfit.” I said as I eyed the dress. It looked like it was the right size. “If I can't deal with the job, I'm of no use. I make a point to be of use however I'm needed.” I turned my attention back to the dress as Ascher approached me, touching a scar on my back.

“What happened here?”

“Summer changelings, cold iron.” I said as she looked me over. “When I arrived in Chicago I was beset by four of them. They run in herds. I was saved by passing mortals.” I twitched my lips. “Be thankful that I gave my word to my Queen, or else you would have lost your hand.” I said quietly, and I watched her recoil sharply. 

“What about the one on your side?” I twitched my lips.

“I was almost disembowelled by my training partner some months back.” I replied. 

“You use real weapons?” She asked me, eyes widened.

“Best way to train. Dummy weapons don't give you the same danger. Most of my scars is from fights, some by training.” I said as I eyed her. I could see Ascher looking me over, taking particular note of my body, my eyes narrowed as I toon note of that. I unzipped the dress and stepped in, zipping it back up. The dress clung to me in all the right places. I could never have imagined Nicodemus being able to pick something like this out. Though the alternative made me cringe. Deirdre probably picked the dress out. I flicked my hair so it hung like a curtain over my back. I stepped into the shoes, which were, luckily, good fit. I would have rather picked my own shoes. I sighed as I took my bag with me to the mirror, and pulled some make up wipes to remove the day's make up from my face, before I pulled out some fresh make up, and started reapplying foundation.

“You really think you're something, don't you?” I heard Ascher say behind me. I didn't respond her. I pulled out a collection of eyeshadow, and I started to apply it. I wanted a smokey look for my eyes. “You do.”

“Miss Ascher, I just want this evening to be over with.” I said as I took time to make both my eyes identical. I then pulled out a dark red lip stain, and applied it. I only looked at her once I was finished. I plucked out some silver earrings and hung them in my ears. “I don't think I'm any better than anyone else, I have different skill sets. Can you please stop your jealousy act now?” I grabbed the clutch bag as I walked to the door feeling her glare on my back. I made eye contact with Dresden, who swallowed visibly. I was pure Winter sex on legs from what his reaction said. I walked over to him. “So, Harry, how do I look?” I asked looking up at him, slowly blinking. He tried to say something but he squeaked and fell silent. “Ascher will be out in a moment, then we can leave.” I took the fake identification and the invitation. It took Ascher another ten minutes before she was ready to leave, and then we went on our way. 

We arrived at the venue, and Dresden fastened a pin to my dress, a sunset-coloured rose. “Shall we?” Dresden asked as he got out of the car, offering me his hand. I took it and we took a couple of steps towards the entrance. Harry looked back at Ascher. “Come on, Ascher.” He murmured as she left the car. She almost slammed the car door closed. We walked towards the Peninsula's entrance together. 

“Smile, Harry.” I muttered as I guided us up the steps, and I almost froze when I saw Ms Gard. However this was an easy way to get into the party. If she was here, then either John or Hendricks was close. I guided our group to her, and she raised an eyebrow when she saw me. I presented the invitation and the fake IDs. She checked the names, and her lips curled slightly, as she motioned us to enter, but she caught my arm before I followed Ascher and Dresden in, and I allowed her to call me back, but I waved both of my companions on.

“Morelli-Sommerset?” Gard asked amused. “Do I want to know?”

“You really don't, Sigrun.” I said quietly. “It's to do with the job.” She simply nodded as she released me.

“He's inside, you know.” She said quietly. “He was planning on taking you tonight as a surprise. Don't be surprised if he makes an appearance by your side.” I nodded as I entered, seeing her do a call on her radio. No doubt letting John know that I was there.

It took little time for me to find my compatriots. They had collected some food and seemed to be talking quietly. I moved over to the buffet table, to gather some of the delectable treats. It didn't take long for a companion to join me. I blushed gently as I breathed in deeply, facing John, who had also helped himself to some of the buffet. “Mr Marcone, it is an honour to see you again.” I said, letting my eyes wander. “Without a lady on your arm? That will never do.” I could see the amusement in his eyes, even if the look hadn't reached his lips. He took my arm and led me to a different table from Ascher and Dresden. If I wasn't me, I would certainly be seething in jealousy. I glanced to Dresden and Ascher, and John nodded slightly. He had seen who I was with. 

“Everything okay?” He murmured into my ear, and I gave a small sigh, a preset sign that we used for these occasions. He nodded slightly, gently caressing my arm that was out of the sight of the other table. “I have not seen your lady friend before. Your job?” I gave a giggle. He nodded again as he let me eat, dabbing my lips once my plate was empty, he then took my hand. “A dance?” He asked as a waltz started up. How could I ever refuse? 

We danced, and I sighed in absolute pleasure. For a moment I could forget about Nicodemus, about the bank robbery. I was his girlfriend, and this was one outing that we were attending together. I was sad when the piece ended. John guided me back to where we had been seated, and he pulled a chair out for me. I glanced back at Ascher, who was glowering even more at me. “If looks could kill, Amy, you would be dead. What did you do to her?” 

“I may have threatened her a little, and called her out on her jealousy.” I whispered in reply. “As much as I want you to remain here, I don't think you staying with me all night will get my job done.” I said, knowing that John wanted to leave me as much as I wanted him to. He held my hand lovingly, stroking it, before kissing it and leaving the table. My eyes followed his form as he walked back through the crowd to stand with Hendricks. 

I got to my feet and returned to Dresden and Ascher. I looked at Dresden. “Looked like someone got lucky.” He said quietly. I looked at Ascher, who still seemed jealous.

“Oh, Harry, I'm always lucky when I come to these parties.” I said as I nudged his arm. “Did you not see how my favour was just courted?” He chuckled and my gaze fell on Ascher. “Are you okay there?” I asked, a small smile on my lips.

“You are despicable, you know that?” She said as she shook her head. “You're here to work, not to pick up random men.” I just smiled. 

“Anna Valmont hasn't approached me.” I said simply. “Until she does, I'm going to spend my time relaxing and not looking like I'm trying to avoid people.” I said. “Plus, it never hurts to allow men with money to court you and curry your favour.” 

A woman walked over to us. “Excuse me, is one of you Ms Morelli-Sommerset? There is a telephone call waiting for you, if you would follow me, there is a courtesy phone right over here.” I inclined my head to both of my companions and followed the woman to a curtain alcove where there was a phone next to the wall.

“Good evening, Miss Valmont.” I said quietly. “It's a pleasure to see you in the flesh.”

“I remember you, you were Marcone's arm candy.” She replied. “A pretty little thing, and you still are. Both pretty and arm candy. What are you doing with Dresden and a stripper?”

“Come on, Anna, I'm working a job.” I mumbled as I heard voices gliding past the curtain. “You are part of it.”

“So then you have my money?” She asked and I froze. That was something that Nicodemus hadn't mentioned. The question must have shown on my face. “You do have the hundred grand that was agreed upon, right?” I sighed, Nicodemus really wanted this woman involved with his plan, so I had to get her involved.

“No, however this was a test.” I said. “It was an audition for your skills.” An eyebrow raised slightly. “Nicodemus Archleon wants you to work for him, and I would love it if you joined my merry little band of conspirators. He messed with you before, he messed with Harry Dresden, and he messed with my property.” The air in the booth got perceptively chillier until I reined in the Winter Knight who was screaming at the thought of working for the man. “He's offering two million for a completed job, and an all you can carry from the vault he's attempting to break into.”

“So why are you working for him? What does he have on you?” She asked. “You obviously hate him enough to try conspiring against him.”

“I have no choice. Queen Mab is my liege, and she owed him a debt. He called it in and asked for me.” She laughed for a moment before she realised that I was serious. “Will you help us, and get your revenge in the process?”

“What if I say no?”

“Well we all miss out on a ton of cash, gemstones, gold, and other artefacts.” I said. “Nicodemus' plans cannot go ahead, and Dresden and myself will be tortured until Queen Mab has decided that she wants to kill us.” I saw Valmont think about things for a moment, before nodding finally. 

“He hurt Mr Marcone,” She said eventually. “didn't he?” I blinked, and she gave a small smile. “It's not just the monarch of the Winter Court, you're doing it for him too, are you not?” I gave the smallest of nods. “Can you burn him?”

“That's why I've got Dresden with me. The more people with a grudge to pay him I have with me, the more I can make things happen. Help me, Miss Valmont. I can't guarantee anything but the taste of revenge.” I just saw the grin on her face, and she took my hand when I offered it. 

“You want me, you've got me, Ms Young.” She said with a firm nod. I noticed some caterers moving outside, and I frowned sightly. There were eight of them and they were carrying two massive trays, I watched as they dumped the trays and two things squirmed out. I wrinkled my nose. Fomor creatures, they stank a disgusting rotting fishy smell. We looked at each other and in unison we said “Fuck.”

“It's octokongs, not the octokongs!” Came a loud shout outside the curtain. 

“Dresden! A hand over here?” I shouted as I built an ice wall between us and the newly named octokongs.

“What are you doing?” Anna hissed. 

“I can attack, or I can let Dresden use the magic that he's been storing up. If I attack, I won't be able to think on anything else. If I let Dresden do the attacking, I just need to think on defence.” I said as I pressed a hand against the wall. “I can hold an ice creation for as long as I need, and replenish it should they try breaking in. I've done this before.” From the other side of the ice wall, I heard a muffled “forzare”. “Subtle you are not, Dresden.” I grumbled, preparing to shatter the ice wall at any time. 

“We need to move.” Dresden shouted. “When I shout, get the wall broken, they're coming again!” I pressed my hand against the wall, drawing my will. “Now, Amy!” I shattered the ice, flinging it out from us, and I heard inhuman screams. “Fire stairs, get her out of here, I'll be behind you.” Dresden said, panting. “That ice is deadly, you know that, right?”

“It's bespelled ice, of course its deadly.” I said as I tugged on Anna's arm. “Let's get out of here.” I ran towards the fire escape. In the aftermath I couldn't see Hendricks or John, that was good news. They got out of danger. We rushed out, and came face to face with two more Fomor servitors. I pulled Anna behind me. Throwing up an ice shield just before they fired their machine guns. I felt a presence on the stairs behind us. 

“Fire, Mr Hendricks.” I heard John's cold, calm voice say and the two AA-12s that I had been surprised that they actually had in the hotel roared, blasted those two to pieces. I smiled up at them. “What are you doing? Get a fucking move on.” John said, sounding mildly annoyed. I would need to question why he had such instruments of destruction at a party, but it saved my life. 

We ran out of the building, bursting free. “Stay close to me, I can veil us from sight.” A moment later and a veil flowed over us, hiding us. “The car is over here.” I said as I led her to the car, and we waited for Dresden and Ascher to get to us. It didn't take long for them to appear. They both looked a little worse for wear, and there were more turtlenecks. I frowned as Ascher ran towards the car, leaving Dresden to stand off against the Formor. I could hear some of the conversation, he was projecting as much as he could before the Formor servitors left. He joined us after a moment and I dropped the veil. 

“Good, you have her safe and sound.” Dresden said as he started checking us both for injuries. Apart from bruising, we were fine. “It's nice to see you again, Anna.”

“Likewise, not I've been told that I have been scouted. Can we go and get this over with.” I took the file from Anna's hand, and opened the pages, flicking through them. Dresden didn't even turn the light on. We were just lucky that the car was still running. 

I flicked through the pages, absorbing the information as quickly as I could. I then pressed against Valmont, if Ascher looked back at us, she would likely see something more sexual than it was. “Giggle when I'm done.” I murmured in her ear. “I do not trust most of the crew Nicodemus has. Don't speak of our betrayal plans. I don't know if Ascher can be trusted.” As requested Anna just giggled quietly. “This Harvey Morrison is involved with the plan somehow, has to be.”

Dresden pulled up outside the slaughterhouse again, and we walked in. I raised my chin as I saw Nicodemus look us all over. “I told you my word is my bond.” I said as I descended the stairs, with Anna and Dresden a couple of steps behind me. “You asked me to get her on board, I got her on board.” I took Anna's hand and kissed it as I walked her to the table, pulling a seat out for her. She rolled her eyes, and Dresden held back a snort. I looked to Binder and the new addition to the group. I walked over to him. “Hi, I'm Amelia.” I said as I offered my hand. He looked at me. I looked at the goats, we were down a goat from when we left. 

“Goodman Grey.” He said in response. I looked him over. He looked rather unremarkable, definitely western though. Dark hair, with just the right touch of grey, He was muscled, not overly so. I cocked my head as I saw his eyes. A golden brown with flecks of bronze, and a sheen to them that I couldn't quite place. Also he was entirely relaxed. He took my hand then, his eyes meeting mine and I unintentionally gasped. I could feel the predator in him, and the Winter Knight reacted by chilling the air. He gave me a toothy grin. “It is a pleasure to meet the Winter Knight.” I simply inclined my head as I took my hand back.

“I hope that you have the file.” Nicodemus said as he looked at Anna, and she handed me the file, and I walked around to the head of the table, passing it to Nicodemus. 

“Before we begin, I would like you all to meet Goodman Grey. Mr Grey has kindly consented to assist us in our endeavour. I've already briefed him on each of you.”

“Not everyone. I don't believe you mentioned the tall gentleman.” Grey said as his eyes moved to Dresden. 

“Oh that is Harry Dresden.” Nicodemus said. “Warden of the White Council.” Grey eyed him up, as though trying to decide how many bites it would take to gobble him up. I shivered slightly. 

“Nicodemus, what do we need him for?” I asked, setting my jaw slightly. I saw Grey's grin on me again. 

“I'm the only one that can get you where you want to go.” he said, his southern accent showing. I raised an eyebrow. “I open doors, little missy.”

“You've already opened one, called Ass Kicking.” Dresden muttered. 

“Nicodemus, do you need the wizard?” Grey asked. Nicodemus shook his head.

“Nicodemus doesn't, but he is here under my Queen's wishes.” I said to Grey who raised an eyebrow at my words.

“The kitten has teeth and claws.” He said as he turned those eyes on me again, a small, pleased, smile on his face. “I have heard a lot about you. I just had to see it to believe it.” I saw him get to his feet, moving closer to Nicodemus and Deirdre. He took the file from Nicodemus and flicked through the pages, finishing the entire file in a matter of moments. “I can work with this, but I need a sample. A fresh one.”

“We'll add it to tomorrow's list.” Nicodemus said, a sound of pleasure in his voice. “Please, go and get some sleep. We meed at dawn.” With that we broke up. “Harry, Anna, you are welcome to stay with me.” I said quietly. “There is plenty of room.”

I drove the car home, both Dresden and Anna with me. I pulled up to the gate, and the gate opened, and I drove in. The wheels crunched over gravel, and I pulled up to the door. I turned the engine off as I removed my belt and stepped out of the car. Both Dresden and Anna followed me. “Welcome to my home.” I said with a smile as the moonlight gave glimpses of the estate. I looked back at Anna, who just stared around her. I walked to the door, and it opened before I could raise my key to the lock, and I was pulled into John's arms. 

“Thank goodness, you're safe.” He mumbled into my ear as he just held me to him. I knew the moment that he saw Dresden and Anna when he stiffened. “Dresden. Ms Valmont. This is a surprise.” I saw Valmont blink in surprise. He tugged me with him, stepping aside, allowing access to our home. Anna stepped over the threshold, and Harry just stared at us. I opened my mouth, but John shook his head. My eyes closed, as John and Harry just stared at each other. “I wasn't sure if you would be coming home tonight, there is some leftovers in the fridge.” I sighed as I left the two men.

“What's up between them?” Valmont asked as she followed me into the kitchen. 

“Pissing contest.” I replied. “They distrust each other, and I doubt that John will invite Harry in. Harry will fight coming in because he won't trust John not to attack him when he's unable to fully defend himself.” I sighed. “John won't put either of us in any kind of danger, which doesn't give him an option but to force Dresden to enter without an invite.” 

The stand off lasted a good ten minutes before the door eventually closed. I looked up to see both men entering the house. From experience I could see that Dresden was hurt. He was hiding it well, but I could tell. He was Winter, and Winter keeps its hosts alive unless irreparably damaged. My eyes met John's, and I grabbed a first aid kit, along with some illegally obtained prescription drugs and a bottle of water. John raised an eyebrow. “He's hurting. If you're not going to invite him in, then I'll need to tend to him.” John then nodded a he went into the kitchen to heat up the leftovers. I took Dresden's arm and led him to the living room, where there was a bit of privacy. “Okay, strip.”

“Usually I prefer going on a date first.” Dresden said as he pulled off his jacket and started removing his clothing. “I'm also not into being in a poly relationship, unless its with two dazzling smokin' hot babes.” I smirked.

“Well don't look at me, Dresden. I much rather my men to have a bit of money.” Valmont quipped. “Amelia, if you ever get tired of Mr Marcone, here, give me a call.” I gave a soundless growl.

“Not something to joke about, Ms Valmont.” John said. “She is rather possessive, and I of her.” I could feel the awkward silence, imagining John's face as he tried to pass the casual remark off as nothing. I carried on as though nothing had been said. I touched bruises on Dresden's body. 

“Don't try and hide pain.” I said as I felt him tense. “I need to know just how bad it is.” I prodded the bruises along the ribs, and heard Dresden hiss. I prodded more thoroughly, but nothing felt broken. “Bruised ribs, nothing broken.” My hand swept over his abdomen. “Oh, someone's been working out.”

“Queen Mab has her own way of physical therapy. I spent weeks avoiding death on legs.” Dresden said quietly. I smiled, that sounded like our wife. 

I glanced at my other spouse at the door. He was watching us. “Made cocoa for me too?” I joked as I moved from the abdomen, my hands moving down his legs, thankfully there were no fractures, just bruises. I pressed the pill bottle into his hand. “Take a couple, I'll get you some food in a moment.” I looked over to John, who just nodded as he went to get sandwiches. I smiled as Dresden got dressed. “Our wife is quite lucky, but not as lucky as I am.” I said as I took the sandwiches from John, and returned to Dresden. “Eat up, then bed. The guest rooms are always made.” I saw a wide grin cover Dresden's face. 

“Amelia, I accept your hospitality.” Dresden said, and suddenly every light in the building blew out. I blanched as my eyes allowed me to see perfectly in the dark.

“Amelia Young. We need to talk.” I heard John say as I got to my feet. I gave a small sigh as I left the room. We walked to the bedroom. “Why did you have to say those words?” He asked me, as we sat on the bed. 

“I didn't mean... it just came out.” I said quietly, and I felt him wrap his arms around me. 

“It's fine, I just didn't want to leave him any opening if he tried anything untoward.” He pressed his forehead against mine. “You mean too much to me to lose.” I heard cackling from the living room. We paused as we heard Dresden laugh. Then he kissed me. “How much do you want to mentally scar our guests?” He asked, a hand gently stroked down my body. I kissed him, biting his bottom lip. I wanted him, and I gasped as I pulled back. 

“We still have guests, I need to show them to rooms.” I said eventually. “Then I am all yours, until 6am at least.” He caught my lips again. I pulled back. “Keep that thought, Mr Marcone.” I purred as I left the room, walking back to Dresden and Valmont. In the dark I saw Dresden smirking. 

“Well they do say that candle light is a kindling for romance.” He said, satisfaction in his voice. I just shook my head. 

“I'll show you to your rooms.” I said as I guided them to the guest rooms. “We are in the master bedroom at the end of the corridor.” My lips twitched. “I suggest not to disturb us until tomorrow.” I followed those words with a wink. “We do like our... alone time.” Valmont burst out into giggles as I smirked at Dresden's look on his face. “We are most unashamed of our pleasure.”


	18. Bank Heist pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of the chapters involving Skin Game

Chapter 21

I woke early, and stretched in bed, John gave a small throaty growl and pulled me against him. He felt so good. A part of me just wanted to roll over and give my lover the best wake up of his life. I touched his face, and his eyes shot open. “Don't go today.” He mumbled. “Please just stay with me.” I kissed him gently, his response was hungry, and he pulled me tightly to him. It was with great regret that I pulled back.

“My dearest, you know I have to go.” I said with sigh as I rested my head on his chest, he stroked my hair, and relaxed somewhat when my lips pressed against his neck. He really was concerned for me, I knew he was. It poured from him in waves, and when I raised my head, there was a small intake of breath. His arms tightened around me almost painfully. I had a deal with the Winter Knight that while we were together, and pain that happened between us was allowed to be felt, and experienced, I gave a small whimper and he immediately relaxed his hold. His apologies came as kisses rained on my face. Here he was my lover, and here was the one place he never wanted to harm me in ways we hadn't intended. I pulled our heads together, and I rested my forehead against his. 

“Come home to me.” He said, his eyes closing . “Losing you would... it would break me.” My lips sought out his and the kiss was amongst the most gentle and sweetest that we had shared. “We still have that boon. I could use it to release you from this mission, you know.” He said as the kiss ended. “Mab wouldn't refuse it.” I sighed as I snuggled into him.

“I can do this, and I would rather you keep that boon. I promise that I will do everything I can to get back here.” I looked into his eyes, and I could imagine a small part of him dying at my words. “I know that you don't want me out there, but I don't really have much of a choice. Although she owes us a boon, Queen Mab can't afford to bear the consequences of my refusal to do her bidding this time.” 

“At least tell me who has her bent over a barrel.” John said eventually. “Surely you can tell me that much, can't you?” I closed my eyes, mulling over what to do. 

“It's one of your enemies, but they aren't working against you this time.” I said eventually. “That is all I can tell you.” I saw him nod once, and he just held me to him. 

“You don't have to tell me more.” John said as he stroked my hair. “I'll get up in ten minutes and get you some breakfast, what would you like?” I smiled at him.

“How about you?” I purred, and I saw a smirk cross John's face as his hand spanked my ass. My eyes flickered closed as I bit my lip trying not to moan. He spanked me again, slightly harder. This time I couldn't help but moan, and he chuckled as he got out of bed. “You said ten minutes!” I complained as he looked back at me, pulling boxers on before a robe.

“Those ten minutes were to give you time for a shower.” He winked as he left the room, leaving me to contemplate just what to do. A couple of minutes later and I swore as I swung my legs out of the bed and padded to the shower. I wished he was here with me as I washed myself, I just missed his presence. The shower took about fifteen minutes. It seems as though if I was showering by myself it took me a fraction of the time than if I had an all too alluring underworld lord pressed against me. I stepped free of the spray, drying myself off and stepping into the bedroom. I quickly got dressed in comfortable fitting, yet stylish, clothing. 

Finally I was prepared for the day and I walked out of the bedroom to the smell of bacon and eggs. I just grinned as I entered the kitchen, perching on a chair at the table and just watched John at work. He knew I was there. “My dear, would you mind getting your... colleagues.” He said. “Breakfast is almost ready.” I gave a small pout as I got to my feet again, getting a chuckle from him. “You can watch me any time, my dear, but don't you have some kind of deadline to get to work?” I left the room, knowing that he was right. I knocked on the doors of both Valmont and of Dresden and advised them of food being cooked. When they emerged, John glanced at them as he plated the breakfast. 

“It's his turn today.” I said as I grabbed two plates and placed them on the table, motioning to Dresden and Valmont. I stepped into the kitchen, grabbing the coffee pot from the coffee maker and mugs. I then poured them some of the delicious blend of beans. “Don't expect something as delicious tomorrow.” 

“She lies.” John said as he took the last two plates over. “We just have different breakfast specialities.” I blushed slightly, but he just pulled me into him, gently kissing my cheek. “You better eat up, Amy.” He said, raising my fork to my lips with some egg on it. I gave a small sigh as I complied, obvious to John it was in good humour. I saw a small smirk cross his face as I let out the smallest noise of pleasure. He collected more on the fork. I heard a snort from the other side of the table, and I finally remembered that we had company. I glared at Dresden, who just beamed back at me, sticking another fork of egg into his mouth.

“I must say this is good.” Dresden said eventually. “However it's no Burger King.” I think the rest of us just glared at those words. He flashed us a smirk as he sliced into some bacon. I opened my mouth to respond, and John took that as an invitation to place more egg into it, and I continued to glare at Dresden as I savoured the bite. I forced myself to relax, and John just stroked my hair as he gave me my fork. I knew that I had to quickly eat the rest of my breakfast before we left, and it irritated me. I enjoyed my leisurely dining habits with John, and this was not what we usually had. What can I say, I'm a creature of habit

 

Once breakfast was consumed we left, but not without multiple appliances shorting out, and John vowing to send Dresden an itemised bill for the destruction of his property. We didn't have long left until we had to be back at the slaughterhouse. I dropped Valmont off first, who quickly showered and changed. She exited with a small bag, and I smirked slightly. Next we arrived at Murphy's where Dresden did the same as Valmont. Well that made tomorrow much easier at any rate.

The trip from Murphy's to the slaughterhouse was uneventful, and we arrived just as some of the others say down to breakfast with doughnuts. I saw Dresden and Valmont help themselves to some, while I just had more coffee. I wanted to know what exactly we were supposed to be doing. I sat at the table as Dresden and Valmont joined me. When Nicodemus asked if we were ready to begin, I smirked at Dresden's response. 

“As we discussed last night, Mr Grey needs to get something for his part of the operation.” He nodded to Deirdre, who took the folders and passed them out to us all. I flipped open the folder to reveal a top page that red

PHASE ONE PREPARATION:  
WEAPONS  
SPELLS  
ENTRY

“We have considerable work in front of us today.” Nicodemus said once we had all opened the folders. “Binder, I have already had the weapons brought in for your... associates to use, but we'll need to see to their maintenance and loading. Perhaps, the Winter Knight could help with that. I know in her other job she is quite proficient with firearms.” I just nodded, and Nicodemus smiled at me. “Miss Valmont, you'll find a schematic for a vault door in your folder. You'll need to be able to open it without damaging it. Today will be the day you plan your approach and requisition whatever equipment you need. Just make a list and give it to one of the squires.”

I watched Valmont as she flipped the page, and frowned. “This is a Fernucci.”

“Yes.” Came the response.

“I'm not going to say that its impossible.” Valmont said. “But what I will say is that I've never successfully cracked one before. And I don't know anyone who has.” She shrugged. “It's easier to just blow it.”

“But we will not be doing so.” Nicodemus replied calmly. “Life is a challenge. Rise to it.”

“Great.” She mumbled as she shook her head. “What are we hitting? Vegas or something? Who has a vault door like this around town?”

“We'll discuss that at the evening meeting.” Nicodemus said. “Mr Dresden, since you are here, I will make use of you. Phase one for Miss Ascher and yourself is to work out how to breach a secure building. We may need to make entry through a wall, neatly, without an explosion, and we will certainly need a loud and obvious distraction to occupy the attention of local security forces while we enter. Those tasks will fall to you both.”

“I'll take the walls.” Ascher said before Dresden could say anything. “He said loud and obvious, which just screams for your touch, Dresden.”

“Not to mention we don't need a building collapsing on us.” I said, with a small smile on my lips. 

Dresden snorted. “Fine, I'll make the noise then.”

“I can adapt a spell that I know to try and cut through the wall without creating an explosion.” Ascher said with a sigh. “I'll need to practice it to get it to the standard that you require.”

“You'll have until sundown.” Nicodemus said. “Deirdre, you will take Mr Grey to the factor's address and assist him in obtaining a sample.”

“No.” I heard Dresden say before I could shush him. “These two stay. I'll go and get the sample.” Nicodemus looked at Dresden. “Grey is a shapeshifter, isn't he?” He asked. “You're going to use him to duplicate poor Harvey there.”

“If we are?” Nicodemus asked, I could hear a frosty tone in his voice. Dresden was quick on the mark.

“Harvey lives in my town.” I said. “You turn these two psychos loose on Chicago, and Harvey winds up dead somewhere. Therefore I'll go and get the sample your doppelgänger needs without killing anyone.”

“Where's the fun in that?” Grey asked aloud.

“The fun part is where you get to live.” Dresden responded. “Besides, if his death is discovered before we pull the job, don't you think someone's going to be able to put two and two together and figure out that the place is about to get hit? We need to d this smart.”

I heard Grey sigh. “Honestly. Where do you find these people?”

Nicodemus never took his eyes from Dresden. “Agreed.” He said after a moment. “Finesse does seem to be a wiser option.” I saw the smile turn malicious. “Therefore the three of you should have no problem accomplishing the task. Grey, Deirdre, and Dresden shall run this particular errand, while the rest of us busy ourselves here.” Hi grin turned feral. “Unless, of course, Dresden, you wish to cease lending me your support.”

“No.” Dresden growled. 

“Then Deirdre and Mr Grey will bear witness to your sincerity.” Nicodemus said with a smirk.

“Oh goodie.” Dresden responded. “It's a field trip.”

I worked with Binder for most of the day, going over each gun with ample scrutiny, checking everything that needed checked. I would need to thank Hendricks later for his role, in teaching me just what to do. “You ain't so bad .” Binder said during a break, where he fetched me some coffee. “'ow'd you get messed up with Dresden, then? It's rather obvious that you an' Dresden don' like old Nicodemus, and it ain't because of the money. Not with your gear.” I raised an eyebrow.

“Winter Knight says it all, really.” I replied. “The boss got into some shit, Nicodemus helped her out. I'm here to pay off her debt.”

“Such a relief to see someone professional.” He said. “I love workin' with folks like you.” I smiled at him. “Dresden jus' don' understand. Las' time I was in Chicago, I was on a job.” I inclined my head.

“Yeah, he's got a strong moral compass, sometimes too strong.” I flexed my fingers. “He has issues with my other boss.” I saw his eyebrow raise at that.

“Moonlightin'?” He asked.

“Something like that.” I replied. “Been working both jobs for a few years now, and neither has complained about the other.” I gave another small smile. “If you're in any need of work, I can set you up with a consultation with my employer.”

“If it's all the same to you, luv, I don' want nothin' to do with the Winter Court.” Came the response.

“Who said anything about me setting you up with that boss?” I responded cryptically. “My other boss does like working with professionals just as much as you do.” I paused for a moment. “With an added bonus of you pissing off Dresden even more, and him being unable to do bugger all.”

“It seems like you don' have much luv for him either.” Binder said as he set aside the styrofoam cup. “'ow'd you end up getting involved so close with 'im?”

“He's the wife's other lover.” I replied, and I heard a cackling laugh come from the practitioner. 

“'at's priceless!” He crowed as he handed me the next uzi. “So he ain't involved with your other boss?”

“They have a strong respect, and mutual dislike, for each other.” I replied, taking the gun from Binder. “I have similar feelings.”

“Antsy that he's takin' away your bird?” I blinked.

“Oh, the Queen? No, I don't have the appropriate equipment to give her satisfaction. I just don't like how he looks down on people I know and love.” Binder nodded. 

“I getcha.” He said. “He ain't all that clean 'imself.” I raised an eyebrow. “'e almost met the end o' a warden blade more 'an once, from what I 'erd.” Interesting to know.

We eventually finished with all the guns, packing up the last of them, and we congratulated each other on a job well done. We were finished and prepared before Dresden even got back to the slaughterhouse. When he arrived, he walked over to me and plonked a bag of food in front of me. “Dresden, you expect me to eat this garbage?”

“Hey, it's perfect!” He said sounding mildly offended.

“Sure it is. You came back late.” I looked at his arm, raising an eyebrow. “What happened?”

“Harvey is dead. Polonius Lartessa showed up with ghouls and took him out.” Dresden said after a moment. “Or maybe it was Deirdre, or Grey. Ghouls were busy trying to eat my face at the time.” I just nodded.

“The arm? Who saw to it?” I asked as I pulled a fry from the bag, making Dresden beam.

“A good man.” He responded. Ahh so he went to see Michael. “So we know that someone is trying to screw with the job before we even get going, and if Tessa is trying to stop Nicodemus, then I've got to wonder why.” He looked at the guns. “Uzis?”

“Simple, reliable, durable, and not assault rifles.” I responded. “If you want to know more, I suggest checking with Binder, they're for his guys.”

“Check with Binder on what?” Binder asked as he returned to where we were with a sandwich and tea. 

“Can your guys handle the weaponry?” I asked as Dresden refused to. “Do they need some kind of demonstration?”

“Nah, they'll be fine.” He responded, sounding rather cocky, which made me grin. “We don't need them to repair them or anything, so it should all be perfectly well.” He said before he looked around. “Where's the tyke and Mr Grey? Don't tell me that someone doesn't play well with others, Dresden.” 

“There was problems with Harvey, we split, they're fine.” Dresden said in response. 

“'old on a minute.” Binder said as he left, getting Ascher. “Please resume, Dresden.” We listened as Dresden told us about what happened with Harvey, and going on to talk about Tessa's involvement. 

“No bloody professionalism any more.” Binder said with a snap. “Present company, with the exception of the Lady Knight, here, included.”

“Why thank you Ernest.” I said back with a small smirk.

“Sod off.” He responded, with a cheeky grin of his own. 

“Hey, anyone been keeping track of the goats?” Ascher asked.

“Eight.” Binder and myself said at the same time. I offered a fry to Binder, who took it with a nod. 

“So its eating a goat at every meal.” Dresden said after a couple of minutes. “Something else is here, it stands to reason.”

“Must be big if it eats that much.” I said quietly, chomping on another fry. “Big, quiet, and very fast.” We contemplated on just what was in the room with us. We suspected that it was muscle, and not something to off us all. I knew that I wouldn't be turning my back on whatever it was at any rate. 

“Unless that's what Nicodemus wants us to think.” Binder said, sounding concerned himself. “If we think its there to help, then it makes it nice and easy for it to back stab all of us.”

“Let's leave out the paranoia.” I said. “We have to get this job done, and then we'll all end up wealthy, or wealthier at least.” I smiled at Binder. “We just need to watch out for things that are untoward.” I smiled pleasantly. “We are professionals, and if we stay that way he has no reason to turn on us. We can get through this.” I saw Ascher's eyebrow arch, and then Binder and Ascher headed off. I saw Binder glance back at me, and I smiled back at him.

“Do you think that they're on the level?” Dresden asked me.

“Binder is.” I replied. “He's quite pleasant in conversation.” Dresden snorted. “He's also a professional. He won't screw with us until after the job is done, if he does so.” I said as Dresden gave a curt nod. “I don't trust Ascher, there's something about her.”

“Just because she's a pretty woman, doesn't mean that she's bad.” I glared at him. 

“Didn't you call her a murderer?” I asked. “You said that she is bad news. Binder could be reasoned with, I'm not sure about her. Woman's intuition” I sighed. “Just be careful.” He waved my concerns off. I started loading in the magaines, with Dresden helping me. 

Eventually Nicodemus walked over as I finished loading the last one. “Ready?” I nodded my response. “Good, shall we meet back at the conference table?” I got to my feet, like a good little hireling, and walked back to the table, with Dresden following me after questioning Nicodemus about why we were going to go back there. Turns out that Goodman Grey had returned, so that meant that it was time to talk about the next day's activity.

My eyes moved to Valmont, when she slipped into her chair. “How's it going?”

“I wouldn't mind being the first to take on one of those Fernucci monsters.” She said with a grin.

“Can you?” Dresden asked.

“I think it's possible.” She said with a slow nod. We all fell into a silence when Nicodemus called us to order, and offered for us to break for a meal, which we all agreed to, and as before Deirdre circled the table with the folders. Dresden made a comment about life insurance. Nicodemus started talking about what we were all bringing to the job, and he chided Dresden about his almost utterance of Hades' name.

It was then that Dresden brought up a good point about getting to the Vault of the Underworld, that there was a lot of trials just to get there, and asked if we were just going to talk past them. Which Nicodemus just responded to with a yes, before he went on to explain that he picked us all to help get into a specific vault in the underworld. Ascher for fire, myself for ice, and himself for blood. Well this was going to be interesting times.

Then Dresden asked the one question that had been in my mind since we started. He asked what Nicodemus wanted, and Nicodemus seemed extremely reluctant to tell us, that meant that there was something there that was essential for his plans. Everyone watched the pair as it went back and forth between them, eventually Dresden said he would walk. My lips twitched as Valmont responded that she would too. “Well Nicodemus, what would you do?” I asked after some time. “If Miss Valmont walks, there is no job, isn't that right? You need her to get into the right location.” I saw his jaw clench. “I'll still work with you, I have no option, but if you need someone to get into a vault without blowing it, then you need her.” I saw Nicodemus look to Grey.

“The wizard has a point.” Grey said thoughtfully. “He is an annoying, headstrong, ass, but he isn't stupid. It would not be foolish for you to invest some measure of trust to balance what you ask for.” Nicodemus thought over Grey's words for a moment. 

“Very well, why hire an expert and ignore his opinion.” He said after a while. “Vault Seven contains, in addition to a standard division of gold and jewels, a number of western religious icons. It is my intention to retrieve a cup from the vault.”

“A wha'?” Came Binder's response.

“A cup.” Nicodemus replied.

“All this for a cup?” Binder asked incredulous.

“A simple ceramic cup, something like a teacup, but lacking any handle. It's quite old.” Dresden seemed to choke, as Grey let out a whistle. We all came to our conclusions, I just shook my head. He was after the Holy Grail. The. Holy. Grail. If I could get my hands on that? Eternal youth for John. I blinked a couple of times, I doubted that he would want the cup, but it was a good distraction. I listened as he went on to explain why Tessa was getting involved, but to me that seemed a bit questionable. If she wanted the grail, why would she be working against us getting in there? I was more on edge now than I had been. 

Next was Dresden's question about what was consuming the goats. I stiffened as his words changed the feel of the air. I refused to let a shiver show, don't show weaknesses to predators, especially when a point was being made. Nicodemus asked the thing to show itself. The goats were terrified a mere moment later, and Dresden looked a bit constipated. He turned and looked at a spot where a creature appeared. It was humanoid, but certainly not human. It had greyish hair, and it was truly massive. I hadn't seen the like before. “This is the Genoskwa.” Nicodemus said. “There have been in the past,been rather epic guardians protecting the ways in and out of this particular domain. The Genoskwa has consented to join us in order to serve as a counterweight, should any such protection arise.”

I listened as Dresden told us about him being one of the Forest People. The Genoskwa seemed to disagree with his assessment on what he was. The next thing I knew was that the thing was giving Dresden a flying lesson. He went after after the wizard then, and I watched, taking note of the creature. I looked around the table at the mild fear and horror on some faces. Dresden tried using magic, that failed. Well, that meant that I needed to get my hands on something that would deal with that thing. The next thing I knew and Dresden was stuck with iron. I heard an inhuman scream rip from his throat, and I winced in sympathy. I didn't have the same injuries, but suddenly having Mab's protection ripped from you... that had to hurt him something terrible. Then the thing turned to us, and told us to do what Nicodemus said, or else it rip off our heads. 

I don't take well to threats, but at this moment I couldn't afford to show weakness. When the Genoskwa left Dresden, I sauntered over to him, wrapping a hand around the nail and tugging it out of his flesh. I just had to wait and let the magic of Winter return to him. It was then that I noticed the earring in his ear. That one was new to me. Mab's magic was in it. 

I looked back at Nicodemus. “I need to get him taken to someone that can help his condition.” I said eventually. He cannot lie here in this state, and you will not like my next choice if he is impaired.” I saw Nicodemus do a small nod and I looked to Binder. “Can you give me a hand? He's too freaking lanky for me to be able to deal with by myself. He got to his feet, and gave me a hand to get Dresden to the car with Valmont in tow.

“Will you be fine at the other side?” Binder asked, sounding concerned.

“I'll be fine, don't worry.” I said. “I have my own contacts there, just keep yourself safe.” I pulled out my cell and dialled John. “Hey, I have an injured idiot that I'll need moved at...” I paused as a smile covered my face. “Just what I was going to ask, can he do a house call?” I listened for a moment, before I nodded even though I knew that he couldn't see it. “We shall be there momentarily, Miss Valmont is with me. Yep, I know. You too.” I hung up as Valmont fastened the belt around him.

“Your other boss?” Binder asked, startling me, I thought that he had went back inside. 

“Yeah, he has a private physician or three on the payroll.” I said as I leaned against the Impala. “He'll be here later, once I get him seen to. You can assure Nicodemus of that.” He smiled and nodded. “Thank you for helping me, Binder.” I said with a respectful nod. “You're a good one.”

“Come on, you'll tarnish my reputation.” He said as he offered his hand, I took it and we shook. “I... may take you up on that job offer, if your boss is happy.” I smiled. 

“I'll see what he says. He pays a premium for the best help. Competent people get wealthy fast with him.” I saw him eye my clothing.

“So I see.” He said as he released my hand, heading back into the slaughterhouse. “Take care of yourself, princess.” I nodded as I got in the car, and drove to John's.

Arriving at home, I saw Gard and Hendricks there with a stretcher. He was soon unloaded and taken indoors to be treated by Dr Schulman, with Valmont and myself following close behind. I pulled Gard aside. She raised an eyebrow as I closed a door behind us. “Sigrun, I need your help.” I said quietly. “This job is getting out of control, and I can't back out.” I explained just what we were up against, and the creature that Nicodemus had. “I don't want to be caught by that thing.” I said quietly after I told her what I knew.”

“I can help you, but you know that I need to tell John.” She said eventually.

“I'll owe you twice.” I said. “Once for the help, and once for you not to tell him. He will get himself worked up and he's anxious enough s it is. It would affect the business.” I saw her nod and pull out a small bag of runes. 

“I'll give you my runes. Use them wisely, they're powerful, and take a lot to replace.” She said eventually. “I do have more, but these are some of my more potent, yet general ones.” She pulled a variety out of the bag, showing the different runes to me. “All you need to do is hold the rune, focus on the effect, and then break the rune.” She said, before explaining what each rune meant. “I'll get you some appropriate weaponry. If it is like the Forest People, you'll need something heavy duty. If I get you and the other woman an AA-12 each, along with something... special for yourself, would that be appropriate?” I nodded. “I shall be back momentarily.” She disappeared into a Way, and I returned to the others. 

“What happened?” John asked as I stepped beside him. “And why did you and Gard disappear into the one room there's no surveillance in?”

“I needed her help with something, and the less you know the safer you are.” I said with a small kiss, I could feel the irritation roll off him in waves. 

“Darling, you need to stop keeping secrets.” John said eventually.

“Do you promise that you have no secrets from me?” I saw him stiffen at that. “I thought so, I'm doing this because I can't bear you being hurt.” I saw his fingers flex, and Hendricks stiffen. He was considering going for a knife, but also fighting that urge. Hendricks moved between us then, giving John a physical barrier. 

“Mr Marcone, please calm down. Taking your frustration out here and now is not conductive to your cause.” He said quietly. I heard a small snarl and saw John leave, going into another room. I winced as I heard a fist meeting the wood of the door a series of times. “You have him mad with worry.” Hendricks said after a moment. “He has been distracted the last two days. Then you arrive here, and take Sigrun off to a private talk. It makes him feel... useless. He doesn't do useless.” I paused for a moment, finally looking behind John's facade. 

I got the first aid kit and went into the room, and walked over to him, he had his back to the door, but I saw him visibly stiffen when he sensed me. “I'm sorry.” I said as I approached him, kneeling before him, before looking at his bloody knuckles. I raised the injured hand to my lips, and ran my tongue over the damaged skin. We both inhaled sharply, this was an extremely intimate moment. My lips ached to touch his, but I refused to force my desires on him at this time. He needed to be in control. I rested my head against his thigh. “Promise me that you won't be mad if I tell you.” I said eventually. I opened my eyes as he pulled me to my feet.

“I promise.” He said after a moment. “I promise not to be mad at you.” I reached out and touched his face gently. 

“It's Nicodemus Archleone.” I said, and he immediately tensed up, his hold becoming painful again, the Winter Knight easing the pain from the grip. “He's pulling off a job, and had Mab over a barrel. He wanted the power of the Winter Knight to deal with part of the plan, and I had no choice but to agree.” I saw a pained expression cross John's face for a moment, a flashback to when Nicodemus held him captive. “This was why I didn't want to tell you.” I mumbled as his grip loosened on my arm. “I love you, John.” His searing hot kiss was my response, and I caved into his demands. I didn't just want to, I needed to. A strong hand moved to my neck, stroking it, the same hand that had taken his frustration out on the door moments before, I could smell his blood. It was a reminder that he could grip my throat with the same hand as he stroked it, and I tilted my head back, revealing my throat to him. My submission to him was complete and unquestioned. He paused for a moment before he ripped my top, revealing my scarred shoulder.

“Do I need to remind you who you belong to?” He purred as he stroked the scar. I gave the smallest of noises as he kissed the scar again. “Answer me.” He growled. “Do I need to remind you who you belong to?”

“Yes.” I whispered. “I... may have...” I didn't get a chance to finish as he sank his teeth into me again. I... may have screamed a little too loudly. Hendricks burst into the room a moment later. I felt John's tongue lap at the wounds.

“Yes, Mr Hendricks?” He said so coolly, as though the taller man had burst into a business meeting. I blushed as Hendricks was obviously taking in the sight. 

“I thought I heard something.” Hendricks said in response, “I see that I was mistaken, I am sorry for the intrusion.” He left then, and John returned to my shoulder, gently kissing from the bite to my lips and he pulled me tightly against him, and I felt his hard length against my hip. Our lips met again, before he gently pulled away. 

“Come back home, and I may allow you the pleasure.” John said with a clear purr. I wanted to take him on the floor, and by the smirk that he was giving me, he knew that. A hand slipped below my clothing, his fingers playing between my legs. “So wet, my beloved.” He purred as he pressed two fingers straight inside me, and I ached for more. A curl of his fingers led to a hiss of pleasure, before he removed his fingers, leaving me on the edge. He raised those fingers to his lips, and he sucked them with a look of pleasure. “Maybe I will deal with this later too.” He said as he sorted my pants and panties. Go and get a new top, I'll buy a new one to replace this one. I'm the one responsible this time, after all.” My fingers twitched, I wanted to do more, but his tone was dismissive. I clutched my top around me and left for our bedroom.

When I returned, John was cooking in the kitchen, and Dresden was coming around. Gard had also returned with a selection of weaponry. “I'm guessing he got some information out of you.” She said as I approached her. “Either that or you both did something that made him relax since I left.” She smirked. “Either way he isn't as uptight as he was earlier.”

“Who I was working for. He made a... compelling case.” She nodded with a wider smirk. “So, what do we have?”

“The weapons is what we use for Grendelkin.” She said. “I'm not sure how close it will be to my own foes, but it'll help.”

“But an axe?”

“You never know when one will come in useful. Plus you have an inept wizard to deal with.” Gard said.

“Hey, Gard, that was uncalled got!” Dresden said.

“”She can lop it off for you.” Gard said with a grin. “It's useless after all.” I laughed with Dresden's indignant response that it just needed to heal. She picked up the last weapon. The AA-12 that John had used years before on Mag's crew. “That should help, as should this.” She cracked a rune against the weapon, and a veil flickered over it. “It should hold until you fire the thing, please don't discharge it unless you really need to.” She handed the veiled weapon to me. “Miss Valmont, I believe that you can handle one of these. You may need it for protection.” She handed her a heavy pistol. “Since Dresden is probably going to be nigh useless.” There was another complaint from the wizard again.

“Sigrun, please don't antagonise the wizard.” John said as he brought out some food. “Food is ready. Eat up, then I suggest that you be off. Your... employer would probably be waiting for you.” He nodded at the plates. “Everyone has the adult food. Dresden, you get the fish fingers and fries.” There were chuckles from everyone.

We ate quickly and quietly. We had to return to the slaughterhouse soon, and I let the others leave first. “John.” I said as I approached him. “Make sure that the Carpenters are secure.” I glanced at my shadow. “The children are there, after all. Both mine, and Dresden's, as well as the rest of the Carpenter clan.” I saw him nod a couple of times, and he pulled me close, hugging me gently. “I won't let him harm innocents.” I gave him a quick kiss as he sighed gently. “They are our family too.” I grabbed my jacket, and left the house, and we left back to the slaughterhouse. I was determined that if Nicodemus double crossed me, that he would regret every moment.

The weather had gone cold, the weather was absolutely atrocious for most mortals, not so for those of us associated with Winter itself. “So, we have a bad ass creature to deal with, that can't be dealt with by your magic. We should tread carefully around it.” Both Dresden and Valmont nodded. “He's also specifically focussing on Harry, it looks like your charm has won it over, good job.” 

We got out of the car, and headed in again. “I'm going to speak with Deirdre.” Dresden said as we looked at the room. “She kinda looks vulnerable, and I may find out how Harvey died.” Dresden said as he wandered off. Valmont and myself went down stairs again. We spoke quietly together until Goodman Grey approached us, about the same time as Dresden returned.

“Why, Ms Young, you are looking quite delightful this evening.” Grey said as he looked me over. His eyes moving to my shoulder, the one John had bitten. “You're positively glowing, I can almost smell it on you. Not getting your itch scratched? You can always have a rumble in the sack with me.” I raised an eyebrow. “I mean once I take you out for dinner, of course.” I saw Dresden smirking. “Assuming that we're all alive and filthy rich afterwards, I mean.” Dresden's smirk widened.

“Mr Grey, I already have two partners.” I said quietly, dangerously so. “Do you really think that I need a third?” I saw him smirk. “Not even one so charmingly adorable as you.” My lips curled up in a smile. “I think they may both have issues with me also dating a golden eyed shape shifter.” He chuckled. 

“Can't blame a guy for trying, especially with a Sidhe-born ex-Changeling.” I raised an eyebrow. “Winter-born, aren't you? That would explain a few things.” He grinned. “Beautiful, and dangerous. You hold your deals better than a mortal should. Your hair is certainly no dye job.” I felt a finger scratch my cheek gently, a small line of blood welling in its wake. He raised the finger to his lips, and sucked it between his lips, before he pulled me a little closer, licking the blood from my cheek. 

When he pulled away, I was staring at myself. I saw Grey smirk, as he watched my reaction. “Ohh, so that's who he is. Naughty, naughty girl.” He said with a grin. “Though I certainly understand why you don't want to let that man go. He does elicit certain pleasurable feelings inside certain parts whenever I think of him. Whenever you think of him. I can understand just how it affects you now, and your wife brings out similar feelings. Terrifying, but similar feelings. Best of both worlds, and you had them both together at the same time. Now that sounds like a wild night.” When I looked at the others there was a mix of various reactions as Grey draped an arm around me. “Ever had fantasies about kissing yourself? You don't need to answer that.” I felt myself blush as I felt my lips on mine. This was weird, and... maybe... a little hot. I pulled away from the kiss when Nicodemus cleared his throat.

“Getting friendly with the others I see, Mr Grey?” Nicodemus asked with a twinkle in his eye. “Find anything... juicy?” Grey grinned as he turned back. 

“Nothing that you need to know about.” Grey responded lazily. “She has a lot of pent up sexual tension, if you really must know.” I saw Nicodemus' eyebrow raise. “She's not been getting her usual action.” He grinned at me. “Her passion hints at Summer, but her entire demeanour screams of Winter. You can trust her to her word, she does what she says she will do. If she told you she will help you get to your prize, she will do it on her honour.” He grinned at me. I knew that he knew much more than that about me. He could have ratted more of my secrets than he had. I looked up at Nicodemus, who just nodded. Grey sat in his usual seat, patting the seat beside him. 

“I'm sorry, but maybe we can have drinks after the job, as you kindly suggested?” I asked as I walked over to Dresden and Valmont, glancing back at Grey and winking. 

“Real smooth there.” Dresden said with a chuckle. “Do you intend on making out with everything remotely half handsome?”

“Dresden, that was one thing that I just had to try. How often do you get a chance to kiss yourself? Turns out I'm a pretty good kisser, would you like a taste?” Dresden blushed with the thought and looked away.

“No, I want to keep all my limbs in one piece.” Dresden said. “He would do that to me, and more. Grey knew that too, didn't he?”

“He knew, doesn't stop him from doing what he wanted anyway, and who am I to tell him no? Plus I just had to see what he could do.” I replied. “Now, lets see what Nicodemus has to say.” He was already through the introduction, and was looking at us, as though expectantly. “I'm sorry, Nicodemus, what was the question?” I asked again, my eyes moving to Grey after a moment. 

“Can one of you explain the nature of ways and how they open.” Nicodemus said, sounding a bit more curt than he could have been. 

“Well, Ways are like a doorway between this realm and that of the spirit realm, well spirit realm and Faerie.” I said. “Each place has a corresponding locale, like if you wanted to visit a place of dark, and dangerous things, you'd go to a place that was dark and dangerous.” I licked my lips. “An example is that there is a Way between my mortal boss' place of work, and my Queen's. His personality is in the same line as my Queen's, they're both the heads of their respective organisations, so there's a strong link. To get into the vault in question... well you would need a high security vault on this side of the wall so to speak.”

“So, as our Winter Knight explained, we need a secure vault here, so you will understand why we will begin the job at this location.” Nicodemus said taking a large sheet of paper from one of his squires. It was blueprints, I blinked a couple of times. I recognised the plans, I got to my feet and turned away walking a few paces away. Nicodemus... he had to keep throwing salt on wounds. I exhaled through my nose and turned and faced Nicodemus, who was smirking at me. “Want to share with the group?” He asked innocently.

“This is a secure vault, indeed.” I said as I raised my chin. “A vault that belongs to the lord of the underworld.” 

Binder looked between Nicodemus, Grey, Dresden, and myself. “Uhm, what's she saying?” He asked, and I walked to the table. “C'mon, girl, tell old Binder.” I sat back on the chair as I tapped the blueprints.

“This is the Capristi Building.” I said, my eyes locked on Nicodemus. “This is the second most secure facility in the city. It's a mob bank, and it belongs to John Marcone, the Accorded Baron of Chicago.” I looked at Nicodemus. “Are you really sure about this?” 

A sly smile crossed his lips. “Is there a problem, Amelia?”

“Mr Marcone is not someone to cross lightly.” I said quietly. “Not only that, but he's a member of the Unseelie Accords.”

“I'm not, not longer.” Nicodemus replied.

“However, I am.” I replied. “I'm one twice over, I am the Winter Knight, and an Outfit enforcer.” I saw Nicodemus' lips twitch. “As is Mr Dresden.”

“Backing out on our deal?” Nicodemus asked, a predatory grin on his face. “You know what that'll do. Anyway, as for your obligations, you are, in effect, my tool during this operation. As far as she is concerned, any obligation you incur with regard to the Accords can be laid at her feet.”

“What I mean, is that Mr Marcone isn't a man to be taken lightly. If you hit him, he hits you back, at least twice as hard.” I said. “That isn't a threat, it's a promise that I know he will make.”

“Indeed.” Nicodemus said. “He has a most excellent reputation. He would have made a fine monarch a few centuries ago.” I felt my eyes narrow.

“Okay, say we do break in, that's the easy part.” I said. “Getting back out... that's where we are going to have the most issues. Then even if we do get past that, Mr Marcone isn't just going to forget who wronged him. Everyone around this table will feel his wrath one way or another.” I locked eyes with Nicodemus. “I work for him, and I doubt that he will let me get away with this.”

“We will do what we came to do.” Nicodemus said. “If reparations to the Baron can be considered once our mission is accomplished. I believe I can make the point to him that accepting such restitution will be more cost-effective than pursuing more personal collection efforts.”

“Then you do not know the Baron.” I responded. “He will hunt us all down. Maybe I'll be lucky enough to die by his hand, and not by one of his troubleshooters.” There was a snort from Grey.

“Then why don't we cut him in on the deal?” Binder asked. “If he is a man of business, why don't we just make him a proposition and cut him in for a piece of the action?”

“That won't work.” Nicodemus said. “The vault houses materials belonging to more persons than our principal target alone. Marcone has become something of a notoriously neutral party in the affairs of the modern supernatural world. Svartalfheim, the White Court, Drakul, and a number of other individuals of similar weight have entrusted a portion of their wealth to his keeping, and he has given his word to protect it to the best of his ability.”

“When he gives his word, he means it.” I said. “He won't accept a bargain that would make him break his word.” I said, relaxing on the chair. “Plus he couldn't just let us in. If he did it changes the nature of the place. I doubt it would lead us to where we want to go if the Baron walked with us.”

“Precisely.” Nicodemus said. “I have collected you all here for specific reasons, and I'm certain we can get in without any issues. Mr Binder and his associates will be key in keeping the building secure until the job is done and we've escaped.”

Binder leaned forward. “How long will I need to hold it?”

“An hour at most.” Nicodemus replied.

“Barring time manipulation, you mean.” Dresden quipped.

“An hour, one way or another.” He pointed at the map. “Miss Valmont, this is the master vault door. It is your responsibility...”

“'ang on.” Binder interrupted. “If you leave me playing doorman, 'ow am I supposed to collect my backpack of jewels, eh? I can't go off to the Nevernever and leave my lads here behind me. That'll cut the connection between us. I'm not doing this job on salary.”

“One of your colleagues can carry and fill a second pack.” Nicodemus said. “I will undertake to carry your pack out myself and give it to you upon my return. As I am, with the possible exception of Grey, the one most likely to survive to escape, this arrangement would give you a greater chance of successfully receiving your payment than anyone else here.”

Binder looked at Ascher. “What do you think, Ash?”

Ascher shrugged. “If you'll trust me, I'm willing.”

Binder thought for a moment. “I like the red ones.”

“I'll remember.” Ascher said

“So... the door?” Dresden asked. “And why drag poor Harvey into this?”

“Harvey was out principal's factor in Chicago. He had exclusive access to the vault in question, which is kept shut by the best vault door money can buy in combination with what is known as a retina scan. A retina scan...”

“We know what that is.” Ascher said impatiently. “Why do you need it? Why not just blow the vault instead of going to all the trouble of getting Grey to duplicate the guy?”

“Because it's the same as getting Marcone involved.” Dresden said. “If its blown open, we change the nature of the Way.” He leaned over the map. “So the target has a vault in here?”

“Precisely. An inner security room inside the main vault. This location is one of several in which he acquires additional items for his collection by proxy.” Nicodemus said. He had put a lot of thought into this scheme.

“So how are you planning on getting there?” I asked.

“There are two security doors, which Miss Ascher will see to with her newly practised spell. We don't need to activate the seismic sensors to lock down the building further than it already is, which would force us to take more destructive measures to gain access.”

“So Valmont does the main vault door, and Grey does the private vault, the one with the scans.” Dresden said as he eyed up Grey. “Right down to the retinas? Really?” He got a charming smile in response. “So, I have thought of a problem. Marcone isn't stupid. He's gone up against supernatural forces before. He knows that there's a point in time that we will get into a fight. He doesn't make mistakes often, and he always learns from them. There will be some supernatural precautions as well as physical ones.”

“Oh Such as?” Nicodemus asked.

“Well, Amy can give you more information on that.” Dresden said as he looked to me. I glowered in response.

“He has a supernatural security consultant on his payroll.” I said. “She's twice as paranoid as the Baron is, and has been around since the Battle of Hastings, at the latest. If I were her, she would have planned for the smallest use of magical force that isn't a controlled field of power, so the instant that a wizard casts something, anything, even the smallest of spells.” I showed my teeth. “Though I may have that completely wrong.” I shrugged. “If she has that kind of setup, then Binder will be fine, he's skilled in only one type of magic, I will be fine as I don't use mortal magic.” I grinned at Ascher. “Miss Ascher, and Harry will not be. They're both extremely capable wizard-level practitioners. You will need to provide thorn manacles, I hope you know what those are.” Nicodemus just nodded.

“Mine are Svartalf in make, but I assure you that they do the same job.” Nicodemus said. They should keep you both suppressed as much as possible. It's simpler than keeping running water flowing over both of you in any rate.”

“Then you need to circle them before the manacles come off.” Binder said. “It'll stop the excessive magic flow.”

“Then we'll need to use the Genoskwa for the distraction.” Nicodemus said, and I shivered. I looked to Harry, who thought for a moment.

“Nah, I still have the distraction.” He said. “I can do that without the use of my talents. Is there any point in showing our secret weapon early if we don't have to? I hadn't planned on using them anyway, the White Council takes a pretty dim view of magic used in that kind of thing, and I do need to think of my future. If you want loud and obvious, I can do that.”

“He is soft” The Genoskwa rumbled.

“He's smart.” Dresden said in response. “The harder you hit things on the way in, the harder Marcone's going to be ready to hit back on the way out. Hell, if you make a big enough stink, you'll have the cops there, too. There are only about thirteen thousand of those guys running around Chicago, but I'm sure the eight of us can handle them, right?”

“I am not afraid of them.” The Genoskwa growled.

“And here you are cruising all over the place invisible the last two days.” Dresden responded. “You aren't scared of them at all.”

“Not now, Dresden.” I said with a sigh. “We need to go and get some sleep.” I glanced to Nicodemus.”When do you want us to head out?”

“I want everyone back here by four am.” Nicodemus said. “We will be doing final preparations at that point, understand.” There was assent all around, and we broke up for the last time before the operation began.


End file.
